A New Change - Haitus
by Kittensrcute
Summary: [Haitus] Sawada Tsunayoshi always had a fuzzy feeling in his head when he was around his friends, his family, but he never thought it was a warning. He realized he shouldn't have pushed it off his mind, but it was too late. (Full summary inside)
1. Prologue

I hope you enjoy

 **Full Summary:** Sawada Tsunayoshi always had a fuzzy feeling in his head when he was around his friends, his family, but he never thought it was a warning. He realized he shouldn't have pushed it off his mind, but it was too late.

Now, moving on and leaving everything behind, Tsuna transfers to Kunugigaoka from Namimori to get a clean, fresh start. But what happens when he finds out he and his class have to kill their teacher before he destroys the world? And what happens when the past comes crawling back?

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Assassination Classroom do not belong to me, they belong to their respectable owners. Thank you!

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi shuts the door that he had cracked open before quietly, quickly moving from it and rushing away. He peeks quickly beyond the corners of the halls to check for other students or teachers, hastily moving through the school to get to the shoe lockers. Adrenaline painfully pumps through his head, his heart pounding agonizingly, eyes stinging with the prickling sensation of oncoming tears. He could feel his legs start to ache and turn into jelly as he continued to sprint, finally making it to the lockers. He felt like he was going to throw up.

Quickly moving to his own locker, Tsuna pulls his school shoes off, opening his locker while ignoring the hateful letters that fell out. He grabs his shoes, stuffing his feet into them and shoving the other pair into the locker. Tsuna seizes his bag that he had placed beside his feet and starts to move towards the front doors.

"Tsuna-sama!"

"Tsuna!"

Two voices call out, making Tsuna flinch and hesitantly turn to the silver-haired and raven-haired males who had artificial smiles placed on their faces.

"G-Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san..."

Yamamoto swings an arm around Tsuna's shoulders, "Wanna go to the arcade?"

"Baseball-Freak, don't act so casually with Tsuna-sama!"

Tsuna stiffens up, watching Yamamoto and Gokudera create a one-sided fight, inching away and closer to the doors. He flinches again when Gokudera calls out for him, his foot barely brushing against the ground outside.

"Tsuna-sama, where do you want to go? I'll go wherever you want to," Gokudera inserts on a face with a faux determination colored all over it with a dull crayon.

Tsuna mentally grimaces, somewhat disgusted with himself.

' _How did I not notice how fake their expressions are? I'm_ such _an_ idiot _..._ '

"No, I-I would like to be alone-if you don't mind," Tsuna averts his eyes, already moving out the door and towards the entrance.

"S-sure, whatever you want, Da- _Tsuna_ - _sama_ ," Gokudera slips up, quickly catching himself, but not quickly enough.

Tsuna flinches but continues to leave the school's property, taking his chance to dash away once he couldn't be seen. He could feel his legs start to burn once more as he pushes himself to go faster, taking big gulps of air, tears finally starting to prick and stab his chocolate colored eyes. He could feel them swell as they hung on to his bottom eyelid before sliding and tumbling down his pink-flushed cheeks, cascading down like a spilled drink trickling off a table. Some advance all the way down to his chin, while others were flung off to the side, the warmth quickly and bitterly whispering away with the running wind.

Tsuna turns corners-ran as fast as he could-until he makes it home. He takes a minute or two to calm himself down, roughly rubbing the tears and their trails away. He could feel his eyes become heavy, tired, but he illustrates a delicate and beautiful smile on his face, inhaling deeply. He opens the door, keeping his shaky breaths deep to keep himself from breaking down as he pushed his shoes off, not bothering with the slippers. He softly whispers his arrival home, not expecting an answer back.

"Tadaima."

And as he thought, there was no answer. Just silence.

' _I guess Okaa-san went out with the kids,_ ' Tsuna quickly stumbles up the steps, almost tripping thrice, his socks hushing his footfall.

Tsuna pads down the hall to his room, already feeling his eyes burn, sting. He pushes the door to his room open, shuffling inside and softly and gently closing it. He flops down on to his bed, feeling his weight hardly shifting it. He closes his eyes, causing a tear to be severed away and gliding down his cheek. He could feel his heavy eyes become heavier, he could feel his body sink into darkness as he starts to doze off.

' _Did these blankets always feel so soft?_ '

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna wakes up with a jolt, gasping for air, tears biting the corners of his eyes. He could hear the soft, muffled laughter of his mother and the kids, also hearing the quiet voices of his frien-guardians, as well as his older brother's. Rigorously rubbing his eyes, Tsuna pushes himself up, shaking. He moves up off the bed, staggering to the door and opening it. The sounds of the now-unmuffled voices and giggling made Tsuna's headache pound sharply as he moves down the stairs, tripping almost halfway through. He lands on the ground with a thump and a soft groan, the voices never once pausing. Tsuna ignores the possibility of bruising and drives himself up off the floor, walking into the kitchen where Nana, Fuuta, Lambo (who really was just ordering the others around), and I-Pin were cooking dinner together.

Nana notices Tsuna as he comes closer, "Oh, Tsuna! I'm glad you're awake, could you do me a favor?"

"S-sure."

"Could you go to the store and get some ingredients? I'll write them down," Nana grabs a random piece of paper from the table, not checking to see what is.

She grabs a pen that sat on the kitchen table, scribbling down a few ingredients that they needed. When finished, she clicks the pen and hands Tsuna the list, already turning back to the kids. Tsuna slightly clenches the paper, flipping it over and seeing a big 45 circled and written in cerise ink. It was one of Tsuna's test papers. He had left it on the table in hopes that someone would notice it was a better grade than what he usually got (he normally got way lower, such as 20 and lower), but it seems that no one noticed or even cared. Shaking his head, Tsuna turns out of the kitchen and shuffled to the door, taking a quick peek in the living room.

His guardians were hanging with his older brother (only by a year), Ieyasu. Ieyasu was an exact copy of Primo; the same hair, eyes, even his personality was the same. He was the perfect friend, the perfect student, the perfect _son_. How could Tsuna compare to that?

With a shaky sigh, Tsuna turns back to the door, moving over to push his shoes on, and walking out without a word. No one noticed.

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna stumbled along the sidewalk, a white grocery bag hanging loosely by his hand. It crinkled as it tapped against Tsuna's leg, the light from the street lamps having an dim affect. If Tsuna hadn't felt so numb, he would have been scared out of his mind. But he felt too numb, too cold, to feel anything else. Sighing lightly, Tsuna brings his gaze back up, his eyes slightly narrowing at the sight of three figures standing around the third-to-last corner from home. He tenses up but continues to walk closer, already knowing that he couldn't avoid the beating he was about to get. He sighs again, walking a bit faster to get it over with. He slows for a few seconds, placing the bag down with his wallet behind a small bush, and then speeds up, finally stopping in front of his smirking bullies.

"Well, well, well. Looky here, guys; Dame-Tsuna in all his no good glory."

One of the guys-Mochida Kensuke (one of Tsuna's main bullies)-steps forward, leaning into Tsuna's face. He mockingly smirks, eyes narrowing and staring into Tsuna's dull ones, searching for any reaction. The upturns of his lips falter slightly but stayed on strong, Mochida leans back up straight.

Backing up a bit, "Hold 'im, guys."

The two other males circle behind Tsuna, lashing out, and restraining his arms and body. Tsuna puts up a weak struggle, knowing he couldn't avoid this, cringing mentally at the two male's greasy hands that had tight grips on him. Mochida swings a fist back, his fist becoming 'friends' with Tsuna's face.

 **Mini Timeskip**

Tsuna curls into a ball, feeling the sneers and smirks and disgusting stares on his small form, keeping his low groans and hisses quiet. Mochida steps back, signaling for the others to do so too.

"I've had enough for tonight," he turns and starts to walk away. "Let's go."

The two goons follows their leader, walking away and leaving Tsuna without a second thought.

Tsuna stays on the ground, keeping his groans quiet until he couldn't hear the footsteps of the group. Not detecting any of the males, Tsuna pushes himself up on to his knees with a sharp intake of breath with the pain. Forcing himself to stand and straighten up, he shambles over to the bush where the bag of what Nana needed was hidden, slightly bending over to grab it. He starts to slowly shuffle the way home, trying to ignore the pain and future bruises that consumed most of his body. On the way, the plastic bag, once again, lightly tapped against Tsuna's leg, creating a crinkling sound that gave a chance for Tsuna to not lose a bit of sanity.

 **Another Timeskip**

Tsuna gently shuts the door, not wanting to gain any attention (in which he somewhat succeeded), and shoves his shoes off. He pads into the kitchen, setting the bag down without a word, and turns to go to the stairs.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna pauses, eyes slightly widening but remained neutral as Ieyasu kind of towered above him. Tsuna averted his dim eyes, his legs already moving to go up the stairs.

"Tsuna," Ieyasu grabs Tsuna's wrist. "What happened to you? Why are you so beaten up?"

Tsuna attempts to yank his arm away, failing miserably as Ieyasu tightens his grip, "I fell-now let go!"

"There's no way a fall could make you start bleeding so much! Sure, maybe a scrape or two, but multiple cuts like that? I think not!" Ieyasu's eyes widen. "Did you get jumped?"

"No!" Tsuna moves his eyes downward and said weakly, "Just let me go..."

Ieyasu's grip weakens enough for Tsuna slide his wrist out of it and run up stairs and to his room, almost slamming his door shut. Ieyasu looks up the stairs to where his younger brother was with concern-filled eyes.

"Tsuna..."

* * *

 **Word and Page Length:** 4.8 pages · 1650 words

* * *

 **Finished:** August 3, 2018

* * *

I actually finished something for once. Heck yeah.

* * *

 **Edited-ish**


	2. Chapter 1

Tsuna bit his lip as he gingerly presses the gauze-covered pad over the short, shallow gash on his lower arm. He quickly sticks the sticky edges on to the skin that wasn't broken, dropping his hand with a heavy sigh. Taking a small peek in mirror, Tsuna could see a drop of water fall on to his face, drooping down to his chin. Any dirt, grime, or part of the ground that once stained his pale skin couldn't be seen as he had washed it away. He had taken a shower and now was taking care of any of the cuts and gashes the three pricks had made with a s witch blade they had on them. It was pretty hard to keep his grunts quiet but he was able to keep them from getting the enjoyment of hearing him in pain.

Tsuna rubs the droplet away with his fist, also rubbing his tired eyes none too gently. He pulls the sleeve of his shirt down, noticing that the fabric made his bruises itch slightly, and stands up, wincing at the minor ache. He shoves the bandages, gauze pads, and other medical items back into their original places, throwing the trash into the bin by the sink. He flips the light-switch, turning the knob of the door slowly as to not make any sound. He pulls the door open, keeping the knob in his hand as he switches from his right to his left as he slips through to the hallway, keeping the knob turned. He closes the door and slowly turns the knob back, hearing a small click.

Tsuna turns, ready to sneak back to his room, but stiffens with widened eyes.

"R-Reborn!"

"A fall wouldn't cause you to need that amount of bandages, Dame-Tsuna," the former Arcobaleno stares with dark, unwavering eyes, a small frown laced on to his face.

The curse has been lifted, though the Arcobaleno still kept into their infant form. Currently, Verde was centralizing his attention and stressed on getting back into their adult bodies, but until then, they could only stay looking like a baby.

Tsuna flinches and averts his eyes, a unreadable expression on his face. He bites his bottom lip, making it turn white with the pressure before turning pink a few seconds after, and stays quiet. Reborn's onyx eyes bore into his petite figure but he doesn't say another word. Tsuna, deciding that the baby wasn't going to say another word, turns and starts to walk to the closed door where his room was placed behind. He shuffles all the way to the said piece of wood, silence cramming into the room, before Reborn starts to utter a few words.

"Just know you aren't alone," Reborn's voice softens, "Tsuna."

Tsuna closes his eyes and opens the door to his room.

"I know. It... just doesn't feel it though," he mutters and goes into his room, allowing the door to shut with a soft click.

Reborn stares at the door that kept him from seeing his student, lips pressed together in a straight line. He closes his huge, dark eyes with a soft sigh through his nose. Leon crawls from his fedora on to his shoulder, tenderly flicking his tongue across his cheek. Reborn grunts and opens his eyes, allowing a slight glance to his green companion. With another gentle flick of his tongue, Leon crawls back up to Reborn's fedora, curling up but not closing his eyes. Reborn continues to stares at the door.

' _I need to do something about this_.'

He turns and walks away, turning along the corner of the hall and going down the stairs.

 **POV Change**

Tsuna flops down on to his bed, rolling on to his right side and setting his sight on the moonlight that streamed through the transparent panes of glass in a gray and white radiance, the blue curtains hanging limply on the sides. He feels his eyes strain to keep open with the heaviness of exhaustion from the day's events and actions and words he had to force out or keep down; the lies especially drained him. He blinks, eyes keeping closed a few seconds longer than usual, and pushes himself up. He allows himself a pause, yawning, and gets up off his bed.

Tsuna could feel his still-damp hair stick to his face but he takes no mind to it. He walks over to his dresser that stood in the corner of his room, opening the drawers and pulling out a light orange t-shirt and a pair of black shorts (he didn't have any time to grab some clothes before he had taken his shower so he was wearing the same dirty, bloody clothing). Tsuna quickly strips, throwing the dirtied articles of clothing into the basket that was by the dresser, and pulls on the t-shirt and shorts, keeping his socks on (they were low-cuts so they didn't get any grime stained on them. He didn't see the point to take them off, considering that they were comfortable).

Tsuna then moves back to his bed, lifting the covers up and sliding under them. He flips back on to his side, placing his view back on the moonlight that still painted a streak past the window and on to the floor that laid out on its path. He allows his eyes to close, heavy with exhaustion, and pushes a breath through his nose. He forces his shoulders to relax and pulling the covers up to his nose.

Tsuna doesn't have to wait five minutes before he has fallen asleep with an almost peaceful look on his face.

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna scrunches up his face as the brightness that seeped from the window made a light-yellow glow in his room. He could feel that his blanket had slipped down from his face to around his waist and his shirt had rode up his stomach, allowing the room temperature to slightly chill the bare skin. A pillow was on the floor, the only other one underneath Tsuna's head.

Tsuna rubs a hand across his face, feeling the roughness of a band aid that circled one of his slender fingers. He takes a deep breath through his nose, feeling the room's cool air be pulled into his chest, and does a quick exhale. He then moves his hand away, pushing himself up. Tsuna sits up and takes a peek at the window, looking at the beams of sunlight dancing down to the floor, before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

He then walks over to where his school uniform hung on a hook on his door, snatching it and quickly moving to go out of his room to the bathroom. He pushes himself forward, not taking one glance around the hall to see if anyone was there. He goes straight past the open door, flicking the light switch up, and shuts the door. He quickly locks it, turning around and almost jumping out of his skin when he sees an infant with a fedora standing on the counter.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna holds a hand to his chest, "W-why are you in here?"

"Come straight home after school," Reborn holds an unreadable expression. "Don't go anywhere else."

"Okay...?"

Reborn stares at Tsuna, his lips pressed into a thin line, before disappearing through one of his secret entryways. Tsuna stands in confusion for a few seconds before shaking his head and setting his uniform down where Reborn had stood. He takes a few seconds to stare at himself in the mirror before starting to strip his clothes.

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna takes a peek in the kitchen, hearing his brother's and his frie- _no_ , _no_ , they are his guardians, _that's all they are_ -his _guardians'_ voices. The one-sided bickering of Gokudera and Yamamoto, the lively giggles and squeals from the younger children, the soft chuckles of his brother, and the sweet humming of his mother. The brunette averts his eyes quickly and moves to the front door before he could allow himself to feel any dampening emotions. He pulls on his beat-up sneakers, grabs his bag that he had set down before hand, and quietly slips out the front door, shutting it with a small click. Tsuna then walks down the path to school where he had ran the day previous.

The sky was cloudless and dim, the blue color not being as vivid and rich as it usually was. The fresh foliage on the trees shifts and whispers with the wavering wind that brushed against Tsuna tenderly as if it was comforting him. Burnt sienna locks flick along with it, tickling and caressing the boy's face gingerly with soft strands. Tsuna gazes at the sky with slight longing, but hurries his pace to a run, seeing that there's only four minutes before homeroom. He had thought he had gotten out early but he must have gotten distracted by the upper atmosphere.

With one minute left, Tsuna could see the school tower over him in the distance. He keeps his hurried gait, getting closer and closer to the school, before hearing the loud notes of the bell. The brunette stands ridged, already hearing the raven prefect's graceful footfall coming closer, a headache starting to whisper words faintly in the back of his mind.

" _Kamikorosu_."

 **Timeskip**

A fifteen year old with a fluffy bush of brown hair rub his bruised cheek as he sits under a hidden, unbloomed _sakura_ tree with his lunch. He hisses at the stinging pain caused by the bruises his guardian (he finally could stop calling _them_ his _friends_ ) caused but unwraps the tangerine-colored cloth that had the name, _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ , sewn into it. Tsuna breaks apart his chopsticks and looks with mostly blank, tired, chocolate eyes. He pinches up a sliced carrot and brings it up to his mouth and past his rosy lips. While chewing, he looks up to the sky, ignoring the sharp pain he felt from his cheek.

The sky had gain some brilliance back to it, though it was still dim, and a few clouds had been shaped. The breeze had gotten stronger throughout the few hours between homeroom and the class before lunch and despite the sunny weather at the moment, Tsuna could smell the fresh fragrance of a forthcoming storm. The brunette doesn't mind the future precipitation that will come later that day. Rain usually calmed him, sometimes even allowing him a nap, and the thunder and lightning always captured his amazement. It was soothing to watch the pittering and pattering water plummet with a sudden flare of lightning and a loud beat of a drum of thunder.

With a shake of his head, Tsuna moves his attention to his slowly reducing lunch. He's glad he had gotten to eat some food, seeing how he hadn't ate since yesterday's breakfast (his lunch had been stolen the day before and he didn't eat dinner when he got home. He also skipped out on this morning's breakfast). With the last bite of his food, Tsuna closes and reties his _bento_ , setting it off to the side, now allowing his large, doe eyes to go back to the sky.

After a few minutes of gazing at the sky, Tsuna could hear the bell signalling the end of lunch. He puts a grip on his _bento_ , picking it up and standing. The young brunette then moves quickly to the building as to not be late for class. The bruised and swelled areas of skin ached as he speed-walks, as well as the cuts from the night before, though Tsuna payed no mind to it. He was too concerned to be on time for class.

Of course, nothing seems to go Tsuna's way anymore.

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna muffles multiple groans as he tries to push himself up to at least a sitting position. His whole body pulsed with pain with every breath of air he inhaled and exhaled. His arms and legs were wobbling with strain and weakness and Tsuna felt light-headed from the aching and the sight of his own blood. He shuts his eyes, trying to take deep breaths while ignoring his discomfort.

When he was walking back to his classroom, a few of his bullies had ambushed him with a knife. They had gotten him to the ground, kicking his stomach and leaving more cuts and gashes on his body. After the few minutes-which felt longer than it actually was-a certain prefect had made yet another _elegant_ (terrifying) appearance with his tonfas. He bit everyone, including Tsuna, for "skipping class and causing a disturbance". The hurt brunette had no chance to attempt to run away and was bitten first, feeling every hit that landed on his body without mercy. He couldn't remember what happened afterwards-he could only remember hearing Hibari's footsteps in a chase after his prey before his vision went dark.

Now, he was struggling to get up and was wondering what time it was. His head pounded sharply but didn't hum a word in warning; with a pull of breath, Tsuna forces himself to sit up and stand. He sways with the now-chilly breeze and feels like he wanted to throw up, but he stays on his feet. He takes a peek at his cracked watch-which thankfully, somehow, still worked-and sees that there was only one and a half of classes left for the day. He had been out for almost two hours.

With a heavy sigh (and a wince right after), the chestnut-haired teenager decides to go to the infirmary, slowly walking to the school. He allows his Hyper Intuition to lead him away from Hibari's path and away from any stray teachers who may get on to him. He was absentminded as he sluggishly shuffles his feet down the hall (coincidentally one of the halls he had ran down the day before), his head clouded thickly like when he gets a cold.

A thought rises up in the back of his mind, ' _Maybe I should just go home. It's not like I understand anything the teachers say or that anyone is going to notice me gone..._ '

Tsuna stops and stands in place for a few seconds before shaking his head lightly.

' _No, I'll stay for the rest of the day, even though it'll probably take a while to care to these cuts._ '

He continues down the halls to the nurse's office, going in and noticing that Shamal wasn't present. He doesn't pay anymore mind to it though and proceeds to get the medical supplies he needed.

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna moves his eyes from the window, noticing that the bell had rang, signalling the end of school. He takes a second before moving out of his seat, grabbing his bag, and moving towards the door. He also lightly acknowledges that Yamamoto and Gokudera had already left, most likely to go to Ieyasu, but pushes it to the back of his mind.

He needed to get back to the house before Reborn thought he went somewhere else (though where would he go?). He certainly didn't want to get hit or shot with Leon. He hastily speed-walks out of the classroom, bypassing any remaining students, through the hallways, and out of the school. Thankfully, it seemed that his bullies had already left.

Tsuna slows down after a while, allowing himself to bask in the summery breeze that had picked up after lunch. He had around seven minutes left of walking and he was going to try and enjoy it. The sky had darkened with blankets of clouds and told future predictions of a storm, and Tsuna couldn't wait for it. He could already feel a thin, warm sprinkle falling and tenderly kissing his fair skin.

He could also feel his bruises and cuts ache but he ignores it, noticing an elderly couple up ahead. They were both holding many bags of groceries and seemed to be in a hurry, which was understandable, considering the incoming storm. Suddenly, a mezzo piano rumble of distant thunder rolls out, startling both parties.

The old woman drops two of her bags, some of the items and groceries falling out, "Oh!"

Tsuna moves his bag to his shoulder rather than holding it with his hand, and rushes over to help the woman, the rain picking up slightly. He makes it over, crouches down, and picks up the items. He puts them back into the bags, scooping up said bags.

"How-how about I ca-carry this?"

"Oh, dear! You don't have to," the woman reaches for the bags, "Thank you though."

Tsuna steps back a bit, before realizing what he'd done and becoming flustered, "A-ah, sorry, but plea-please let me carry th-this."

"It would be faster with three people," he adds.

The woman opens her mouth to lightly protest but the man interrupts her, "Oh, Kaede, let the kid carry the bags. I just wanna get outta this rain before the storm comes."

"Fine, Daichi." Kaede sighs before nodding, "What's your name, son?"

Tsuna stays quiet for a few seconds before replying, "Sawada Tsunayoshi-but yo-you can call me Tsuna!"

Kaede smiles, "I'm Kaede and this grouch is Daichi."

Daichi grunts before he starts to move, Kaede and Tsuna following with small chatter and somewhat polite questions.

 _"Were you just coming home from school?"_

 _"_ H-hai _!"_

 _"Is your mother Sawada Nana, perhaps?"_

 _"_ H-hai _!"_

 _"This may seem rude, but where did you get those injuries from?"_

 _"U-um..."_

Tsuna completely forgot about the former Arcobaleno waiting for him at the Sawada Manner.

 **(I could've ended it here but I'm not)**

 **Timeskip**

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Tsuna-kun? You could stay and call for someone to pick you up."

"N-no, no, I'll be fine, Kaede-san. Thank you though."

The brunette bows his adieu to the waving old woman and the old man waiting for her, before running down the sidewalk while using his body to cover his school bag. It had been almost thirty minutes but the sky was already a dark shade of gray with the fast-moving and rain-producing cloud. The downpour seemed to started with lightning and thunder sounding out, and Tsuna wanted to get home before he catches a cold.

' _Though that's probably impossible considering how far I am from home._ '

After the teen had left, Daichi mentions, "I don't see why ya didn't give him a umbrella or somethin'."

Kaede freezes before sighing, "Darn it."

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna opens the door of his house, thousands of beads of warm rain pounding against his body. The AC seemed to circle around him like a freezing cloak, making him shiver and shake in his flooded sneakers. He yanks the shoes off his feet, also peeling off his drenched socks.

He whispers, " _Tadaima_."

"O _kaeri,_ Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna freezes, realizing what he'd done, and stiffly looks up at Reborn, "I-I-I ca-can explain-!"

Tsuna sneezes before he can finish his sentence.

"Don't bother. Go get changed and take a bath before you catch a cold."

Tsuna nods really fast and continuously, but quickly stops as Reborn let Leon crawl into his hand and turn into a gun. He races up the stairs, miraculously not tripping as he does so, and into his room. The teen snags some pajamas, noticing that it's almost eight, and rushes into the bathroom, passing his stunned older twin in the hallway without a word. He shuts the door before the other could say anything.

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna steps into his room, noticing that Reborn was sitting on his bed first, and shuts the door. He was in a baggy, orange t-shirt and loose pajama pants, socks covering his small feet (which were probably part of the reason he was so clumsy). He had all his injuries bandaged and cleaned, and his hair was dry to attempt to prevent a cold.

The brunette awkwardly sits down in front of the small table that sat a few feet from his bed, avoiding eye contact with the male baby look-a-like.

"Explain as to why you were late," Reborn notices the noticeable flinch from his student. "I'm not mad, Dame-Tsuna."

"U-uh, well, the-there was this-this older couple... it... it was starting to-to rain, and they had groceries..."

"Okay," Reborn sighs. "Moving on."

"I'm taking you to Tokyo."

"What?!"

"You're too loud, Dame-Tsuna."

"S-sorry."

"I taking you to Tokyo so you can live there," Reborn holds a finger up to keep another shout inside of the teen. "There's this class where you can be in a better environment and learn at a pace that is ideal to you."

Tsuna fidgets wildly, almost violently, while waiting for Reborn to finish.

"I have a house near the school. The bills and expenses will be covered during your stay, so you don't have to worry your _dame_ head about getting a job."

"But... why?"

Reborn quickly responds, already knowing the big question Tsuna was going to ask.

"To be honest," he sighs, "I've gotten tired of seeing you hurt. Especially since I'm a part of the reason behind it."

Tsuna stares at his tutor, pink lips parted slightly in surprise.

"Wha-what...?"

"I'm sorry, Tsuna, for the pain I caused you." Reborn sighs tiredly. "Ignorance is bliss, but once you know the truth it can lead to misery."

"What do... What do you mean?" Tsuna could feel his heart palpitate, a headache forming, his face becoming pale, and his body shaking with anxiety. "Reborn?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you, Tsuna?"

A shaky nod.

The former Arcobaleno doesn't even bothers sighing again, just closing his large eyes for a few seconds. Leon crawls down to his shoulder, nestling closer his partner, striving to give some comfort. Reborn jumps down to the little table.

"I ordered your _guardians_ to become... closer to you."

Eyes widen.

"I noticed the amount of popularity your brother had and how your _guardians_ had more of a liking to him rather than you. To avoid further complications, I told them that if they pretended to be your... _friends_. I didn't realize how much this would affect you, and after I've gotten to know you, I wish I hadn't. I wish I had found others, better elements that were more suited to you."

It's not because I feel like I owe you, that I have to give you pity as a result to you allowing us Arcobaleno to be freed. It's due to the fact that your such an amazing person, Tsuna. As cheesy as it sounds, you have a pure flame in you. You're so selfless and determined to help others, despite the amount of pain you face everyday, and for that I have to apologize for being so foolish and shortsighted to this."

 _I'm so sorry, Tsuna_."

The room goes silent.

Tsuna wraps his arms around the small figure Reborn unwillingly possessed, his eyes stinging and burning.

"Of course I forgive you, Reborn."

Reborn's eyes unnoticeable widens before shutting, the owner of said eyes leaning into the hug.

"Thank you, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

 **Word and Page Length:** 11.2 pages · 3882 words

* * *

 **Finished:** February 19, 2019

* * *

So... how are you guys?

Yeah I know this chapter is way overdue, but it's just like me to take forever to finish things. To be fair, this is like the longest thing I've even written. I'm pretty proud of this.

I hope you can forgive me for taking so dang long to finish this and that the next chapter is probably going to take just as long. Just be patient for me, please.

Thanks for reading and all the nice comments!

P.S. Happy belated everything.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Assassination Classroom do not belong to me, they belong to their respected owners. Thank you!

* * *

Tsuna wakes to his Hyper Intuition loudly whispering to move.

So he does.

He rolls over the side of his bed, crashing on to the floor, a green mallet slamming into the pillow where Tsuna's head was before.

"Oops," Reborn peers over the edge of the bed, looking down at the tangled brunette. "My hand slipped."

' _How would your hand slip?!_ '

"Are you questioning me," Reborn's face seems to darken, "Dame-Tsuna?"

"NO!"

After the emotional apology, Tsuna had fallen asleep to the tranquilizing rain and rumbling thunder, all while still hugging Reborn.

"Good. Now get ready; today's going to be the last day you go to _Namimori_ _Chu_." Reborn jumps down while Tsuna sits, almost untangled. "I need you to get all the papers that have your information for the transfer. I'll take care of the rest."

Finally untangled, Tsuna pushes himself up to a standing position, "Who-who do I get it from?"

Reborn pauses at the doorway and turns slightly, "That demon prefect," leaving afterwards.

"O-oh..."

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna sneezes cutely, making him rub his nose to rid the itchy feeling. He might have been a little too late when getting home and taking a bath, though he doesn't feel sick. The sidewalk was patterned with clear puddles, the rainwater reflecting the bright blue sky and clouds above. The temperature was cooler than yesterdays and there was a strong, steady breeze blowing about. Tsuna was really enjoying it.

The brunette looks up, beginning to hear other students chatter loudly, and sees _Namimori Chu_ looming almost intimidatingly over. He surprisingly didn't feel nervous-in fact he felt extremely calm. His stomach was smooth, not in knots, and he didn't feel like he had to throw up from anxiety. He just felt... acceptance. The teen lets out a soft exhale of breath before moving forward, past the gate, and inside the school.

He goes to his shoe locker and puts his bag on his shoulder, opening the locker and switching his sneakers for his indoor shoes. He takes a peek at his cracked watch, noticing he had almost fifteen minutes before class.

' _Maybe I should go now. Get it over with._ ' Tsuna stares at his watch with a blank expression before nodding. ' _Yeah... I want to get out of their lives as quickly as I can._ '

 **Timeskip**

The tiny brunette holds a fist up to the door, knocking on it slowly. There wasn't any other students around this hallway, all due to the demon prefect's lair that was placed there; they were too afraid to even step near it. Tsuna waits and taps his finger on his thigh, slightly nervous, before he hears a low voice to come in. He sucks in a deep breath to calm himself down and opens the door, shutting it behind him after stepping in. He could feel that his shoulders were painfully tense but he couldn't do anything about them now; he was right in front of the infamous demon prefect.

"What," Hibari glares up from his paperwork, "do you want, Herbivore?"

Tsuna clears his throat and wills himself to speak, "A-ah, well, I need my-my student papers."

"What for?"

Tsuna takes another deep breath, "Reborn is having me transfer schools."

"Why?"

"I-I... I know," Tsuna tell the truth, strengthening his eyes and keeping them from wavering. "I know that you and the others don't like me."

The room turns silent for a few minutes and Hibari's eyes almost unnoticeably widen before going back to their sharp stance. He stays quiet, moving to stand and go to a filing cabinet. He opens one of the drawers, trailing his index finger down each file before stopping at one and pulling it out. He doesn't waste any time or breath when shoving it into the brunette's hands and going back to his desk.

Tsuna looks down at the file for a second but moves his eyes back up to Hibari. He then turns and walks back to the door, stopping before opening it. He moves his head sideways, facing the wall, to say one last thing to Hibari.

"Thank you, Hibari-san, for putting up with me the amount of time you had. Honestly, even if the memories were fake, they still meant a lot to me." he quickly adds, "The others too."

 _"Thank you."_

Tsuna opens the door and walks out without another word, leaving Hibari in his silence.

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna sits down at his desk quietly, a small weight uplifted from his shoulders. He looks at the manila file which sat on his desk, before zipping his bag open and placing it inside. He zips it closed and places his bag on the hanger on his desk, sitting back in his chair with a sigh. He hears the bell ring, glad that he was already at his seat.

' _I might as well make today easy on me and avoid everyone_ ,' Tsuna raises his arm and puts his chin on his hand. ' _At least until I say goodbye or something, I don't know_.'

The brunette ignores the teacher as she walks in and goes to podium, delivering a cheerful "Good morning!" to the class. Most of the students reply with one back, though it wasn't as chipper (no one wanted to here this early). The teacher calls out attendance, the corresponding student either responding or not responding to show whether they were here or absent.

"Sasagawa-san?"

"Here!"

"Sawada?"

"..."

"Sawada?"

The teacher peers up from her attendance paper. Tsuna was watching the drifting morning clouds, taking no mind to the fact his name was being called.

Annoyed, the teacher shouts, "Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna jolts to attention, eyes wide in surprise as he now looks at the teacher.

"He-here!"

The teacher sighs before continuing roll, Tsuna blushing in embarrassment. He breathes a deep breath, calming himself down.

' _Way to go, Tsuna, already starting the day out bad_.' Tsuna mentally groans, ' _I'm so stupid_.'

 **Timeskip**

After a few hours of boring classes, it was finally lunch and Tsuna was hungry. He didn't eat dinner last night or breakfast this morning; he had fallen asleep/left for school before he could. Thankfully (and strangely), Reborn had been merciful and gave him a _bento_ right before he left so he wouldn't starve.

Before he could take out his lunch, Kyoko comes over from her desk (and Hana) with her normal, inviting smile.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?"

"Thank you, Kyoko-san," Tsuna gives a small smile. "But you don't have to feel like you have to include me in anything."

"I don't feel like I have to, Tsuna-kun. You're me and Hana's friend!"

"Maybe you, but..." Tsuna mumbles, "I don't know about Hana..."

"Please!"

"Just say yes already, Sawada. I'm getting tired to waiting," Hana says as she stops in front of Tsuna's desk and beside Kyoko.

With a sigh, Tsuna gives in, "Okay."

Kyoko gives a soft "Yay!" and Hana lets out a sigh, both waiting for Tsuna as he pulls out his _bento_. He stands up, _bento_ in hand, and he follows the two girls, ignoring the twinge of pain he felt all over his body when doing so. They go out of the classroom, gaining stares and whispers along the way, and go up the stairs. Tsuna could feel his head starting to buzz in low warning as they make it to the doors of the roof and his hands tightened their grip on the cloth-covered box that was full of food. His heart started to beat faster-Tsuna didn't know why-and he started to tremble a little. His Hyper Intuition was trying to tell him something but he didn't exactly what, only that it was a warning for something.

Hana opens the door, the breeze reaching its large hand out to the teenagers and caressing them gently. She goes out the opening, Kyoko and Tsuna doing the same thing, before they stop in slight surprise. There, sitting in a circle, was a couple of Tsuna's guardians and his brother.

"Oh!" Kyoko smiles politely, "I didn't know you guys were here!"

Hana sighs, "Of course you monkeys are here."

Ieyasu gives Tsuna a spare glance before giving his attention to the girls, "Hey, Tsuna, Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san. Would you like to join us?"

Tsuna keeps his eyes to the ground as Hana scoffs, "I rather not be around your stupidity."

"The hell you just say?" Gokudera growls, standing up.

" _Please_ ," Tsuna softly calls out, still having his eyes to his shoes. "Stop."

Gokudera acts as if he didn't hear Tsuna (either he did or he was just ignoring him) and begins to continue before a certain someone steps in.

"Gokudera-kun, please, calm down."

"Bu-but Ieyasu-sama!"

" _Maa_ _maa_ , Gokudera." Yamamoto grins like he always does. "I'm sure it was just a joke!"

Hana rolls her eyes as Gokudera has an one-sided argument with the baseball player, "See?"

Tsuna takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, eyes pinned down. He just wanted to get away from everyone-he regretted accepting Kyoko's invitation. If he had known that he was going to see his guardians or his brother, he would've declined. Ieyasu moves his attention back his younger brother, his face having a serious expression. He ignores the younger teens and stands up, heading over to Tsuna. Tsuna freezes when the blond stops in front of him.

"Tsuna," Ieyasu starts out softly. "I think we need to talk."

Tsuna shrinks back, wishing the ground would swallow him up and destroy his existence, "Wha-what about?"

"You know."

"I-I don't... want to talk about it," Tsuna steps back but Ieyasu steps forward.

"But _why_?" Ieyasu's voice grows slightly, "Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"It doesn't even matter."

"Of course it matters, _Tsuna_!" Ieyasu's raised voice catches the attention of the other occupants of the roof, "You're my little brother."

"It really doesn't," Tsuna sighs and brings his face up, his expression blank and unreadable. "Soon I'll be gone and going to different school anyway."

"What?"

"Reborn is having me transfer."

"But why?"

"Like I said, _it_ _doesn't_ _matter_. Not anymore."

Tsuna turns and walks back to the door that was still open.

"Tsuna!"

The short brunette stops before turning back to the confused group.

"Thank you for putting up with me. I wasn't planning on saying goodbye so soon, but I guess this happened for a reason." Tsuna smiles at the sky, "I know that Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Chrome-san, Hibari-san, Ryohei-san, and Lambo-san were told to pretend to like me and to be my guardians. And I know that you like Ieyasu more; I'm okay with that."

Everyone looks at Tsuna with shock written all over their faces.

"Like I said to Hibari-san earlier, those memories, despite them being fake, still meant a lot to me," Tsuna smiles brilliantly and sorrowfully. " _Sayonara_."

And the petite brunette then goes back inside of the school, leaving behind the acceptance he had given the frozen group of teenagers.

 **Timeskip (I could've ended it there, oof.)**

Tsuna exits the school through the doors, pushing them open quietly; he didn't want to draw attention to himself, especially from the teachers. He tightens the grip on his bag, his shoulders lightened slightly. He didn't know when the weight would be lift completely (or if it would at all) but he was just glad that he got to say goodbye to a good amount of people. Finally making it back to the Sawada residence, the cute brunette opens the door, kicks off his shoes and opens his school bag. He brings out the file from before, having it in his hand as he goes up the stairs to his room. He ignores the sounds of Lambo whining, I-Pin scolding him, and Fuuta giggling, and shuts the door.

Tsuna places his bag and the needed information on his desk, going to his bed and collapsing on to it after. He reaches up to his blue tie and loosens it, taking it off. His thoughts couldn't help but to think about the school he's going to transfer to, most likely to distract himself from what happened before. Reborn hadn't said what the school was called. He only said that it was in Tokyo, so Tsuna couldn't look it up and see any details about it. He didn't even know what the uniform would look like.

' _I wonder if there's bullies there..._ ' Tsuna closes his eyes. ' _There probably is, I mean, all schools have them._ '

All he could hope is that they aren't as bad as the ones at _Namimori Chu_. With a slow sigh, Tsuna relaxes his body, the thought that he should probably change out of his uniform appearing in the back of his mind, and his senses dimming. He rolls on to his side, curling his legs up slightly to his chest, allowing himself to sink into a light sleep.

 **Timeskip**

"Tsuna."

Tsuna opens his eyes, quickly finding a blank Reborn in front of him. He pushes himself up to a sitting position, yawning.

"Get ready. We're going tonight."

Tsuna forces himself to get off his bed.

Reborn jumps down from Tsuna's bed, "I'll meet you downstairs."

Reborn leaves after Tsuna nods, and said brunette goes over to the folded clothing he had set out this morning before he left (the rest were already packed), changing into them quickly. He places his now-folded school uniform where the clothing was, leaving it and going to get his bags that were beside the doorway. The teen notices the time as he passes a clock, sighing as he realizes he had taken an hour just sleeping.

Tsuna moves out of his room, carrying his bags that were full of clothes and other items (such as his toiletries, which were in a bag), and goes down the hall and down the stairs. There, Reborn was waiting, Leon on his fedora which was covering the small raven's face.

"I-I'm ready."

"Let's go then."

And so they leave the Sawada Residence.

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna yawns as he stops in front of a house with Reborn on his fluffy head. They had been taken in a car, driven by someone trusted from Vongola, and it taken them over three hours to get to Tokyo and over fifteen minutes to get to where they are now. It was four-something in the afternoon and all Tsuna wanted was some sleep. But he knew that if he goes to sleep now, he'd wake up too early; he had to go to the school he was transferring to and take the entrance exams. He also felt too much growing anxiety but he didn't want to think about that.

"This is the place you are going to stay in, Dame-Tsuna. It's under my name, seeing as how you are too young for it to be under your name, and you don't have to worry about paying anything. It's taken care of."

Tsuna nods, peeking over at the driver who was taking his bags inside.

"We'll discuss what school you are transferring to in the morning. For now, get settled into your new house," Reborn jumps off his head, moving back to the car.

"Whe-where are you going?" Tsuna felt his anxiety grow a bit more.

"I have to go do some things. You're going to have to stay here alone. Can you handle that, Tsuna?"

Tsuna looks down for a few seconds before replying, "Yeah... I can handle that."

He really didn't want to be alone but he's not going to complain.

Reborn stares at him for a while, face blank, before nodding and turning back to the car. The driver was already back and into the driver's seat, and Reborn enter the cars quietly. The car starts and the car moves down the road, leaving Tsuna alone at a new, silent house.

With a sigh, Tsuna looks back at the house, a determined look on his face, "Okay, Tsuna, you can do this. It's just a house, nothing is going to happen, you're not gonna get attacked or anything. Probably."

And so he goes in.

* * *

 **7.9 pages · 2720 words**

* * *

 **April 6th, 2019**

* * *

Yay I didn't take as long as last time.

So I finished this chapter after like a month and a few weeks of doing it. It this type of pace keeps up, I should, maybe, be able to post almost monthly. But we'll see.

What do you think? Is this good? It kinda didn't go out how I wanted it, to be honest, like with the end. I originally planned to have Tsuna already at the school and introducing himself but that clearly didn't happen. And this chapter gave me a bit of trouble writing. I'm not really happy with it. I want to keep it a bit angst, where Tsuna slowly gets better and stuff, but I almost made it where Tsuna was happy and ready for a change, which would make the prologue and first chapter kinda off.

Moving on, I've decided what episode of Assassination Classroom I'm going to insert Tsuna in, but I'm going to keep it a secret. I've also decided how I want Reborn to become an adult at times but you'll find out how later on.

Also, do you guys want any pairings? It's not gonna be a main focus of the series (if you want that type of stuff, check out my one shots where I write with the pairings of Tsuna and so-and-so), I'm might just add in small moments of it. I don't know, I'm just curious as to what you guys, as the readers, want. And it doesn't have to be with the KHR cast, it can be with AssClass characters as well, like Karma or someone. I don't really want to write R27, I kinda just want Reborn's and Tsuna's relationship to be one of father and child.

Anyway, let me know what you think. It keeps me going getting comments and reviews and seeing that people actually like what I'm writing. Also, sorry for any OOC-ness. That's just how I write I guess.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Interlude 1

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Assassination Classroom do not belong to me, they belong to their respected owners. Thank you!

* * *

Hibari Kyoya always thought that Sawada Tsunayoshi was the most puny and fragile herbivore he had ever seen. Having kept his eye on the boy (he was like a magnet for other herbivores who needed to be bitten) from the very beginning, he knew that he had horrendous grades and a meek personality that caused others to ridicule and bully him. Other than allowing the raven to find troublemakers easier, he was no use to him. If this is so, why does he feel like he's lost an important piece in his life?

He did not expect the brunette to come into his office with such a dull look in his eyes and to ask for his school file, nor did he expect him to say thank you.

 _"I-I... I know," Tsuna tells the truth, strengthening his eyes and keeping them from wavering. "I know that you and the others don't like me."_

 _The room turns silent for a few minutes and Hibari's eyes almost unnoticeably widen before going back to their sharp stance. He stays quiet, moving to stand and go to a filing cabinet. He opens one of the drawers, trailing his index finger down each file before stopping at one and pulling it out. He doesn't waste any time or breath when shoving it into the brunette's hands and going back to his desk._

 _Tsuna looks down at the file for a second but moves his eyes back up to Hibari. He then turns and walks back to the door, stopping before opening it. He moves his head sideways, facing the wall, to say one last thing to Hibari._

 _"Thank you, Hibari-san, for putting up with me the amount of time you had. Honestly, even if the memories were fake, they still meant a lot to me." he quickly adds, "The others too."_

 ** _"Thank you."_**

Kyoya didn't know what to say, and honestly, he didn't know what to think. He had thought Sawada was just a nuisance that he wanted out of his life, but now that he was, he felt like something was taken away from him and he knew he had a part in it.

 _"Hn."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **(I'm so confused.)**

* * *

 **1.1 pages · 365 words**

* * *

I don't know why I wrote this, but I did.

I had wrote this before I finished chapter 3 (at this time now, April 28, I do not know when I'm going to post this) because I wanted a small break from writing it. I have spent a lot of time just writing one scene of the chapter and it's already a lot (at least to me). This just came to mind (one of my readers from had reviewed about the pairing being 1827 and that Hibari regrets and admits that he was wrong about Tsuna. I'm not going to give what pairing I'm using away because I don't know when I'm posting this and I don't wanna give anything away.)

Anyway, bleh.

 **Edit: I'm deciding to post this now as an offering of keeping you readers patient for the next chapter that your horrible author is currently writing. Thaaaaaaaaannnnnnkkkkkkkkssssss.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Assassination Classroom do not belong to me, they belong to their respected owners. Thank you!

* * *

Tsuna felt unnecessary anxiety and fear when going closer to the new house. He didn't even know why he felt so nervous-maybe it's because he's in a new environment? He had never traveled too far from Namimori or been away from his former home for a long time, and now he was how many miles away? And he also was going to stay in a city he's never been in before- _of_ _course_ _he_ _was_ _terrified_!

With another deep breath, Tsuna twists the knob on the door, going inside and taking off his shoes. Reborn had given him a description of the place he was going to stay in and it was, as usual, accurate. The house was two levels, and was modest enough for just one person to live in it. It had a living area already furnished with a couch, a couple chairs, a bookshelf, and a T.V. It looked to be cozy and fit to Tsuna's taste, the room itself being in soft shades of white and browns, rather than bright, sharp shades. It was simple and Tsuna loved it. Moving on to the kitchen, it was as simple as the living room. There were cupboards and counters, as well as a gas stove ***** and a refrigerator, which all kitchens have. There was also a dinner table, surrounded by matching chairs, in the middle. Tsuna was additionally told there was a bathroom, laundry room ***** , and a broom closet on the first floor.

The nervousness Tsuna had felt had calmed down and settled to a small jittery feeling as he slowly steps up the stairs-thankfully, they didn't creak (that would've been annoying). On the second floor, there was two bedrooms (one was Tsuna's and one was a guest room) and an extra room for Tsuna to do whatever he wants with it. There was also another bathroom which had a bath in it. In Tsuna's bedroom, it had soft colors like the living room; the comforting colors were great on the brunette's eyes.

His bed was beside the wall and was similar as the one he left behind, just the size was different. It had the similar white pillows and sheets, as well as the similar dark blue comforter, but the bed itself was a larger size. Enough space for him to roll around on (not that he checked-what?). The flooring was wooden and there was a short-legged table (where Reborn was probably going to do some... _tutoring_ ) in the middle of the open space that wasn't occupied by the simple furniture, that consisted of a dresser, an empty bookshelf, another shelf (for personal things, such as figurines or something), and a desk (with a chair). There was also a closet (which Tsuna noted that he'll put his clothes soon after he's done exploring his new residency).

Tsuna continues to walk around and familiarize himself with the house, almost completely calm (just 16% of him was still absolutely terrified of this sudden move). When he was finished, he goes back to where his luggage was sitting beside the front door. He picks up the bags that had his clothing folded in them and goes back to his new room. There, he unpacks the articles of clothing and places them into the closet or the dresser. Once his clothing was in the proper placement, he puts the empty bags to the side and goes back downstairs.

He stretches his arms up, yawning as his exhaustion finally catches up with him again. Ever since _that_ happened, he had been more tired than usual.

' _Maybe it's stress?_ ' Tsuna places a finger on his chin in thought. ' _Or maybe I've just gotten lazy? Anyway, when Reborn starts doing his... things again, I'm going to be absolutely screwed._ '

With a shudder, he wanders into the kitchen. He checks the fridge, sighing when he finds nothing inside. Despite the the low amount of interaction he had with his mother, he couldn't help but miss the dishes she would make. He remembered when she had taught him how to make simple foods, such as rice and scrambled eggs-things he could make so he wouldn't die of starvation. Those days didn't last long, the attention becoming lost when Ieyasu started to gain popularity and began to win many awards. Tsuna just began to disappear from his mother's eyes. He was useless-he was _Dame-Tsuna_.

With a shake of his head, Tsuna pushes himself away from the negative feelings creeping up and moves out of the kitchen and to one of his bags that were left. He opens it and gathers his toiletries, going back upstairs and to the bathroom. He makes a quick trip over to his room and snatches some clothing from his closet and dresser, placing them on his bed, before going back to the bathroom. He starts the bath, making sure to have the temperature of the water not hot enough burn or too cold, then he moves to place his washing supplies near the stool where he would wash his body*.

Noticing that the tub was full, Tsuna strips his clothing off, placing it in a ball on the floor besides the door. He then peels off the bandages, throwing them in the trash bin that was beside the sink. He sits down at the stool and rinses his body with warm water, making sure to get everywhere. Afterward, he turns the water off and stands up, moving to slide himself down into the bathtub. The hot water felt nice on his tense muscles, helping them relax, and any cuts he had that started to sting were ignored. He sinks into the water until it was right under his nose, accidentally thinking back to the conversation.

 _"How much longer-"_

 _"Until someone kills-"_

 _"He's so stupid and hopeless-"_

 _"At least he's not-"_

 _"It's all because of him that-"_

Tsuna's eyes started to sting but no tears appeared. With a shake of his head (which flung a lot of water from his hair), he stares determinedly down at the transparent liquid.

"Stop thinking about that, Tsunayoshi," he mumbles. "They're happier with Ieyasu now... That's all that matters."

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna flops down on his bed, dressed in some soft pajamas. It was still a bit too early to go to sleep but there wasn't anything else he could do and exhaustion was slowly clouding his mind. With a hand covering his mouth as he yawned, Tsuna takes a second to just look at his new room for a second time. Despite the amount of tiredness he felt, he didn't know if he'd actually be able to fall asleep. The longest time away he'd been from the former household was most likely during his time in the future- at least without Nana. He did have his guardians though, which is probably why he was okay. That _was_ a time when he thought they were his friends.

With another sigh, Tsuna rolls on to his stomach. Then he rolls on to his back.

"Hie!"

Suddenly, he rolling all over his bed, lightly giggling at his own silliness. But it all ends when he falls off the side of his bed.

He groans, "Ow..."

' _So that's something I'm not gonna do every again._ '

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna gives a soft thanks as Reborn throws a plastic bag in front of him (aka throwing it at his face and it landing on the table after) that had wrapped _onigiris_ in it.

"Eat those and then get ready. You have to go and ace the entrance exam." Reborn smirks, "If you make any less of a score..."

He trails off, making the young brunette shudder and quickly nod his head (though Tsuna knew he wouldn't be getting a good grade on the entrance exam-the best grade he had ever gotten was a 45).

"I'll tell you the details about the school before you go."

Reborn then jumps off the table, his feet meeting the ground without a sound, the hitman leaving Tsuna to eat his cheap breakfast. Tsuna hastily eats the rice balls, hungry from not eating the night before. It didn't fully satisfy his hunger but it certainly helped by getting rid of any discomfort. Tsuna mentally notes to go and buy some groceries after the entrance exam (he wasn't worried about money-Reborn had assured him that Vongola would take care of expenses). After swallowing his last mouthful, he gets up from the table and moves to get ready. He changes into his _Namimori_ _Chu_ uniform (he had washed and dried it before going to sleep (the only reason he didn't just leave it was because he felt he should wear it to the exam)) and tries to tame his hair at least a bit. He gives up when he gets nowhere with it.

The brunette goes back downstairs and sits down back at the table, Reborn popping out of thin air right as he does.

"Good," Reborn nods. "You're ready. Now, the school you're transferring to."

"The school is _Kunugigaoka_ Junior High. It is known as being one of the top schools in Tokyo and has a high rate of successful students. The main building is shown to be a huge building with a spacious campus and the campus itself is around the size of a small college campus. It has four main stories, a gym, a baseball field, a track field, and a swimming pool. The main building also houses both the junior high and the high school* of _Kunugigaoka_.

"The chairman is Asano Gakuhō, his son Asano Gakushū. He had started his school as a teacher in a small cram school on a mountain before moving to expand into a junior high campus nearby." Reborn pauses before disclosing, "The rest of the information isn't need unless you get accepted into the institution."

Suddenly, he smirks, sending shivers down Tsuna's spine. "A mafia boss must always be prepared when going into a new setting and to know every detail about it; that, or they will get assassinated. This is why you better remember all the information I've just told you, as well as the information you will gain later on."

Tsuna hurriedly nods in agreement, afraid to do anything else and possibly face the dangerous end of a certain green gun. Without warning, the other's alarmingly smirk grows.

"Oh dear," Reborn places a short finger on his cheek, looking innocent to others but terrifying to Tsuna. "It's seems that you only have ten minutes to get to your test. You better start running."

"What?!" Tsuna instantly stands from his chair, looking at the clock as it read . "Hie!"

The unfortunate teenager runs out of the door (even though he had _no_ idea where he was going-he was just going to have to rely on his intuition), tripping and stumbling along the way. Reborn jumps off of the table, again doing it quietly, and elegantly walks out, following the panicked boy.

 _Dame-Tsuna clearly did not realize that the clock on the wall needs to be set._

 **Timeskip**

The cute brunette, that we all know as Tsuna, drops himself down on the bench that was beside a _sakura_ tree that had recently began to bloom tiny, pink buds*. He felt like his brain was aching and he couldn't think properly; the entrance exam was extremely mind-numbing. It _must_ have contained problems that were beyond his grade level-he already struggled with his grade level! How was he supposed to know how to do any problems?!

 _'Hie!'_ Tsuna mentally screams. _'Reborn's gonna kill me!'_

The teen sighs, resigned.

"Dame-Tsuna-"

"Hie! Re-Reborn!"

Reborn (dressed in a small bush costume) kicks Tsuna, making him fall off the bench, "A mafia boss never rudely interrupts someone, Dame-Tsuna."

"Sorry..." Tsuna groans.

"You better have done well on the entrance exam. If not..."

Reborn smirks as Tsuna flails his arms quietly, not wanting to be kicked again.

"Moving on, you have things to do, such as buying groceries. But first, you should go to a cafe or a restaurant; you didn't eat lunch or dinner yesterday and those rice balls I gave you this morning aren't enough."

Tsuna calms down but hold a confused expression.

 _'Why is Reborn being... nice to me?'_

"Well, Dame-Tsuna?"

Reborn [gently] grabs Leon, who was on one of his fake branches, and the chameleon morphs into a gun.

"O-okay!"

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna sets the multiple white bags on the kitchen counter, rubbing his arms after. He pulls the sleeve of his button-up shirt back down to cover his hands (he likes to wear oversized long-sleeved shirts or jackets so he can cover his hands. He didn't know why but they were comfortable) as he starts to take out the items in the bags. He places the items in their correct spots, accidentally thinking back to what he overheard.

 _"-to do this?"_

 _"-and we go to-"_

 _"-can't stand him!"_

 _"-or pushy."_

 _"-our lives are always in danger."_

The more he thought about it, the less it hurt-that doesn't mean it didn't pierce his heart. It was starting to numb but he could steal feel the smarting burn and sting those words left. With a quick shake of his head like before, he carries on placing the things he bought where they needed to be. It was about six in the afternoon, as Reborn forced Tsuna to eat and then go shopping for food, and Tsuna was glad it was; he couldn't wait to snuggle up in bed.

"If I get started with dinner now, I might be able to finish around seven thirty and have time to soak in the bath," Tsuna mumbles to himself.

Tsuna then waltz around the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients he needed and careful to make his and Reborn's dinner without burning himself (thankfully).

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna stares at the paper, face pale and jaw wide open.

"HIIIEEE!"

"It seems you've landed yourself in class E," Reborn smirks, "Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna was still shrieking.

Reborn didn't feel anything but sadistic joy. He had planned for Tsuna to get into the lowest class; why else would he not have drilled every piece of knowledge in the world into the poor, unfortunate boy?

* * *

 **6.9 pages · 2386 words**

* * *

 **May 14, 2019**

* * *

 **Notes:**

* Surprising to some, many Japanese homes do not have ovens. They instead have a VCR-sized gas stove that has two burners.

* Many Japanese homes have a washer, which uses cold water instead of hot water, but do not have a dryer. They hang their clothing outside for the sun to dry them. But dryers have gotten popular, and a lot of Japanese homes have them now. For the sake of this story, Tsuna will have one.

* In Japan, many people love to soak in their bathtubs for a long time (which is why they take them at night), but because it'd be so expensive to use so much water for each member of a family, they use the same bath water. To keep it clean, they wash and rinse themselves outside of the bath with a shower or washbowl.

* Japanese schooling is different from US school, as there isn't really a junior high or a primary school. Schooling starts out with elementary school, which is grades 1-6, and then moves on to middle school, which is grades 7-9. After is high school which is 10-12. Secondary education (grades 7-12) in Japan is split into junior high school (grades 7-9) and senior high school (grades 10-12). So basically, almost every student in Assassination Classroom + Tsuna is in 9th grade, which is their third year of middle school (or junior high school).

Japanese students start school in April and the first term lasts to around July 20th, when summer vacation begins. The second term starts around early September and ends some time around December 25th. The final term starts in January and lasts to late March.

* As many people probably already know, sakura (aka cherry blossom) trees bloom mid to late March and last into early April. I decided to make it March now, as the very beginning of Assassination Classroom's plot starts some time in March(the whole moon blowing up thing and stuff)-don't know what year-and Koro-sensei starts teaching some time in April? I don't know, the wiki didn't really say anything. If anyone has a link to a good, complete timeline or something, please let me know so I can reference it when writing; it'd be really helpful.

There's a lot of interesting stuff about Japanese citizens and how they live, at least compared to how I live

* * *

So I'm not really happy with this chapter length wise. I mean, it's the second shortest, though I guess it's still kinda long. If you add in the notes to the length, it's a little over 8 pages, lol. I hope you guys were happy with the interlude I posted yesterday; I didn't expect to finish this chapter the next day. I didn't really read my notes about this chapter fully, only as I wrote them. I felt like the ending was good, considering Reborn was planning some sadistic stuff :3. That's the all-knowing, greatest hitman for you.

So in this chapter, some things unfolded a bit. You guys got some of the overheard convo with the (at the moment?) asshole-guardians. You also got a crap introduction to the new place for Tsuna to live in during the series, so great. Finally, I kinda made Reborn and Tsuna's bond a little-just a teeny-bit-stronger. Other than that, this chapter was mostly a filler or something. I mean, a lot of things happened; Tsuna moved into his new place, you got some info about the situation with his guardians, Tsuna took the entrance exam, and landed into class E, which was Reborn's plan.

If I finish this series, I'm gong to post this other book which had all my notes and ideas as I go along writing this. I just thought that it'd be interesting for some to see how _my_ mind works when I write a series. Let's just hope I actually finish this one with the pace I'm going.

Further news, I'm about to go on Summer Break, so I'll have more time to write. My birthday is coming up (which I probably should've posted then or something) so I'll probably do nothing that day, idk.

You know, I never really know what to say when writing these and some time after I post the chapter, I remember something I should've told you.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh

I've already chosen the pairing, I guess? I mean, there's no going back, I've already planned it out. I'm not going to make the pairing the main focus or go too fast in forming. I want this fanfic to be about Tsuna growing and finding new friends (maybe the others will realize what they've done?)

I also have a question: should I have Enma in this? Like, should I insert parts of the Inheritance Ceremony Arc into this fic? I kinda just want Enma into this cuz he's adorable along with Tsuna.

Let me know what you think; please review/comment.

Thank you for reading!

PS sorry this author section is long this chapter.


	6. Interlude 2

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Assassination Classroom do not belong to me, they belong to their respected owners. Thank you!

* * *

 _I don't deserve it._

 _"I'm so sorry, Tsuna."_

 _The room goes silent._

Reborn didn't deserve that child's forgiveness. He was the one who deserved it the least. He was the one who played a role in hurting that poor boy; the boy who already faced both emotional and physical abuse _(and he didn't do anything to stop it)_ , the boy who was cruelly betrayed by the people he thought were his friends _(and he didn't do anything to stop it)_ , the boy, who in the end, _forgave_ _him_.

 _I don't deserve it._

 _Tsuna suddenly wraps his arms around the small figure Reborn unwillingly possessed, his eyes stinging and burning._

 _"Of course I forgive you, Reborn."_

Tsuna was a light too brilliant for the dark world he was being forced into. Normally, any light that dared to shine in the inescapable void known as the mafia world was instantly flickered out without mercy, but a light-a flame-like the one Tsuna holds is too radiant. It was too blinding for anyone to even think of doing anything to put it out; more honest, so many people did not want to. His flame was like a hope that something could possibly change for the better (though skeptics denied it). But a flame _can_ be put out, maybe slowly dimming due to multiple attempts of doing so, and Tsuna is no exception.

Which is why Reborn was going to try everything he could to feed the fire inside the young boy and to keep it alive.

 _I don't deserve it._

 _Reborn's eyes unnoticeably widens before shutting, the owner of said eyes leaning into the hug._

 _"Thank you, Dame-Tsuna."_

 _"Ciaossu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **("You** ** _do_** **deserve it, Reborn.")**

* * *

 **0.9 pages · 282 words**

* * *

And now this is born.

I'm finising this the day after Hibari's birthday (at 3 am-I have school oof). I guess it's to make up for not writing today since I was facing some computer troubles and was just kinda busy this weekend. I don't know. Honestly, this probably could've been better written but eh.

I wonder when I'll post this.

Bleh.

 **Edit:** I know when I posted this now.


	7. Interlude 3

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Assassination Classroom do not belong to me, they belong to their respected owners. Thank you!

* * *

 _Pock!_

For some reason, Takeshi couldn't get it out of his mind.

 _Pock!_

That moment...

 _Pock!_

That sad but understanding smile...

 _Pock!_

He just couldn't get it out of his mind.

 _Pock_!

He almost missed that ball.

Oh well.

 _Pock!_

That one too...

 _Pock!_

Yamamoto narrows his eyes, a few beads of sweat trailing down his face. He quickly makes sure that his stance is correct, tightly gripping the bat. It had been a while since he could focus his attention fully on his favorite sport, baseball. His attention had mostly been on... Sawada Tsunayoshi.

 _Shmm!_

Ah.

It seems he missed that one.

 _Shmm!_

"..."

 _Shmm!_

"..."

 _Pock!_

A pain sharply grips Takeshi's right arm, causing him to drop the wooden bat and to bring his arm close to his chest. Panic seizes his mind, as well as memories of last year.

Last year...

 _Shm-plonk!_

 _Fa-thud!_

The raven stares, dazed, as he was suddenly on his back and looking at the sky. A dull ache was on his chest, but the pain from his favored limb was his main concern. Though, for some reason, his didn't do anything about it-he only held it and felt a sorrow from the memories erupting in his mind.

 _"Help has arrived!"_

 _Tsuna swings around, looking surprised, "Yamamoto-san?!"_

 _Takeshi only laughs, bringing the broom down._

 _"Sorry, it's all my fault..." Tsuna averts his eyes that had guilt in them and starts to sweep. "Just when you let me in the team-"_

 _"Don't worry about it. It's only P.E." He interrupts, "I'm counting on you, my target stock."_

 _Tsuna turns back, confused._

 _"Aren't you amazing lately? Like in the kendo battle and the volleyball tournament." the raven grins. "I've got you checked in my book."_

 _"Eh?" A cute blush splashes on Tsuna's face. "Oh... Uh-uh..."_

 _"In comparison I just play baseball like it's all I know."_

 _"What? What're you talking about? It's that baseball skill that's amazing."_

 _The baseball player's grin falters. "It's not going that well."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Lately, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up," he sighs. "At this rate, it'll be the the first time I don't start since I began playing baseball."_

 _"Tsuna... what should I do?"_

 _Behh? You're asking me?!"_

 _"Just kidding!" Takeshi laughs. "Lately, you're so reliable so I just..."_

 _Tsuna looks down unsure of what to say, "I guess... more effort... is the way to go... I think."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Huh?!"_

 _"We agree, as I expected," Takeshi brings an arm around the smaller male._

 _"Re-really?"_

 _"Alright, today I'm remaining here and practicing like hell!" He lets out a huge grin and a laugh, though it seemed to... not be genuine._

 _"Hey, Yamamoto-kun, this isn't funny!"_

 _"You're taking it too far!"_

 _"Heh. Sorry, but that's not true," Takeshi looks to the side, his typical grin gone. "After the Baseball God threw me away, I have nothing left."_

 _"No way..."_

 _"He's serious?!"_

 _Suddenly, after a minute or two of tension, a certain brunette falls out from the crowd on the roof._

 _"Ooowww..."_

 _"Tsuna..."_

 _Said male looks up, panicked._

 _He mumbles, "Eh... ah...Wha-what do I do?"_

 _Takeshi turns, "If you came to stop me, it's no use. You should be able to understand my feelings."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"For someone that's called Dame-Tsuna all the time, you can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?"_

 _"I-um..." Tsuna looks down, avoiding eye contact with the other. "No... you and I are different, so..."_

 _Yamamoto clicks his tongue, "How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna-sama. So you're a fine student now, as opposed to me?"_

 _"What-no-no, that's wrong! It's because I'm_ dame _!"_

 _The raven looks surprised._

 _"Unlike you, I've never put effort into one single thing... I arrogantly told you "effort" and such, but I've really done nothing."_

 _Tsuna looks down, ashamed, "What I said yesterday was a lie... I'm sorry!_

 _"Saying you're so frustrated that you want to die, or you want to die because of a career-ending accident... Unlike you, I've never had those kinds of intense thoughts."_

 _Takeshi could see Tsuna's hands balling into fists._

 _"In fact, I'm a pathetic person who would have regrets when dying... Thinking if I'm going to die then I should've done it with dying will... Thinking it's a waste to die from something like this..._

 _"So I can't understand your feelings," the petite male tightens his fists, "Sorry..."_

 _He swings around and starts to run away, "Later!"_

 _"Wait, Tsuna!"_

 _Yamamoto captures the other male's thin arm, causing said male to slip and fall backwards._

 _Suddenly, both of them are falling._

 _The rusted fence had given up and now Takeshi was bringing Tsuna down with him._

 _Takeshi couldn't help but feel guilt and fear. He had changed his mind-_ he didn't want to die _! And now he was bring the one who helped his change of mind down with him!_

"MID-AIR REBORN!" Tsuna abruptly screams and loses his clothes (save for his underwear) after passing a window, "SAVE YAMAMOTO-SAN WITH MY DYING WILL!"

 _In the end, the small, no-good, weak-looking brunette saves the male, all while being only in his flannel boxers and a flame on his head._

 _"Yamamoto-san, are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Tsuna!" the saved male smiles. "You're amazing."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Just like you said. Have to do it with dying will. I don't know what I was thinking. Nothing good comes from my idiocy."_

 _"Yamamoto-san...!"_

 _Tsuna stares incredulously at Yamamoto for a few seconds, but ends up smiling gently at Takeshi._

The pitching machine eventually ran out of baseballs to throw, but Takeshi couldn't keep the memories from painfully appearing once again.

He had abandoned the one who saved him, who kept him from killing himself for such a stupid reason.

 _"Reborn is having me transfer."_

 _"But why?"_

 _"Like I said, it doesn't matter. Not anymore."_

 _Tsuna turns and walks back to the door that was still open._

 _"Tsuna!"_

 _The short brunette stops before turning back to the confused group._

 _"Thank you for putting up with me. I wasn't planning on saying goodbye so soon, but I guess this happened for a reason." Tsuna smiles at the sky, "I know that Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Chrome-san, Mukuro-san, Hibari-san, Ryohei-san, and Lambo-san were told to pretend to like me and to be my guardians. And I know that you like Ieyasu more; I'm okay with that."_

 _Everyone looks at Tsuna with shock written all over their faces._

 _"Like I said to Hibari-san earlier, those memories, despite them being fake, still meant a lot to me," Tsuna smiles brilliantly and sorrowfully. "Sayonara."_

 _And the petite brunette then goes back inside of the school, leaving behind the acceptance he had given the frozen group of teenagers._

And now, Tsuna was gone. He didn't know where he was and it was too late to make amends.

 _"Hahaha!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(How could have I done this?)**

* * *

 **3.4 pages · 1164 words**

* * *

And this was born.

I'm too late for his birthday, so there's no real reason why this exists now, besides the fact that I'm making random interludes. Honestly, I didn't even think of his birthday till I was finished. It's 1:30 in the morning (May 2nd), I have a concert later today, as well as an assignment I haven't finished.

Wish me luck, even though I'm not gonna post this the same day.

Thanks.

Also, I copied the suicide attempt scene from the manga since that was the easiest. Just to let you know, in case you ever wanna recreate the scene for a fanfiction or something but don't know how.

Bye.

 **Edit: Soooooooo... I procrastinate. A lot. I happen to procrastinate too much this month and I may not be able to get a chapter out for June, which I apologize for. No idea if I'm gonna write much today (June 25) since I'm kinda worried about my little brother being away and by himself until Saturday, but I'll try.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review/comment on your way out. As James Marriott once said in a video, "I base my happiness on numbers."**


	8. Yikes (Discontinued)

Baited.

Okay, so...

I didn't post last month, and I probably won't this month either. School for me is going to start early, almost mid, August (only reason I wanna go is to see my friends again O ,o ), and honestly I think that's good, kinda. I feel like I didn't write much this summer because I thought I had so much time to, and then suddenly, it's next month and I didn't/couldn't post. When I was in school, I had some type of schedule. I'd go to school and then have a certain amount of time left to do something (read, sing, draw, write). Near the end of school, I tried to write a bit everyday so I could post, be it a chapter or an interlude. I had a crappy schedule, but it worked.

Moving on, the point of this update is to tell you that I'm going to be on a hiatus, from posting anyway. I'll probably still write chapters and possibly interludes, but I'm going to refrain from posting them until October 14th, on Tsuna's birthday (because why not?).

I am very determined to finish this book (I can hardly ever finish anything, rip), as I am very proud of it so far. Please, please, wait for me and my updates until then. I will try to make them as good as you, the readers, have been towards me and this book. I love the supportive reviews and comments on all the sites I post on; they really make super happy, maybe even more than you think.

Review and comments are very important to an author like myself. It keeps them motivated and usually eager to post more.

Anyway that's all I need to say, I'm pretty sure, so bye!

For those who are still confused, I'm not discontinuing this book.

 **Edit: I forgot to say, I'm writing another fanfic that will have a sequel after it. It's based off a Criminal Minds episode("Mosley Lane", for those fellow fans who are wondering) and it involves Tsuna.**

 **Crappy** **synopsis** **:**

MISSING CHILD:

Sawada Tsunayoshi

8 years old

117.6 cm

21 kg

Tsuna is a small boy who is very clumsy. He has brown, puffy hair, brown eyes, and he has pale skin. He's a sweet, quiet boy, and I just want him to come home safe.

IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL: (XXX)-XXX-XXXX

 **Teaser:**

Tsunayoshi's head seems to _scream_ out that he was at risk, and his arm is seized with an iron grasp, the sleeve of his kimono being pushed back- _heneededtogetawaynowit'stoodangerousgogonowgo_. A sharp sting in his arm abruptly breaks the mental frenzy rising in his mind, and he could feel his body unwillingly be coaxed to relaxation. His mind starts to cloud and he can't think straight. He slumps down in his spot of the van, head lolling back to meet the wall and brown eyes drooping to a half-shut position.

Arms circle around him, but due to the newly acquired bleariness who couldn't tell who. He assumed it was the woman because the arms were more thin than a male's and he could hear a female voice humming. With his mind swimming towards dark unconsciousness, he wonders what tune she was humming.

 **Please check it out when I finish and post it, as well as the following sequel. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 4

Tsuna tries to make himself shrink as he sits on the edge of the dark-colored couch, his body uncomfortably stiff and straight. Because he had yet to buy his new uniform* (he was going to some time after this _meeting._ ), he was dressed in _Namimori Chu_ 's uniform, and was sitting beside another teen with bright, cherry-colored hair (he tried to sit as far away as he could from the other). In one of his hands was a paper that had a picture of weird... yellow octopus... thing who was wanted by the government, and in the other was a green knife that seemed to be made of rubber.

"The situation is exactly as I described." A woman with short hair continues what she was asserting to the teenagers. "Revealing the secrets behind Earth's crisis is strictly forbidden."

The woman, along with the silent male behind her, were part of the Ministry of Defense*. Along with the results of Tsuna's entrance exam and what class he's in*, a letter had also been sent. It gave Tsuna a time and date to meet in Ichigaya, Shinjuku, Tokyo where the Ministry of Defense was headquartered. This, of course, confused the brunette, considering that students are not _usually_ told to meet up and have a _little_ _chat_.

"If you were to leak the information you would undergo memory erasure treatment."

Tsuna shudders as the red-head beside him mutters―almost mockingly―loudly, "Scary!"

"All members of Class E have been provided the same explanation. Everyone else is already involved in the mission." The woman turns to the red-head. "Akabane-san, if your suspension from school is lifted, you will return to Class E."

Then she turns to Tsuna (he didn't flinch violently, _whaaaaaa_ ―), "Sawada-san, if you accept these conditions, you will also be in Class E.

"Therefore, I will entrust you with this assassination mission as well!"

"Hey..." The other teen―Akabane―brings the green knife up, grabbing the end and bending it, "Is this rubbery knife really gonna work?"

"Yes. It is harmless to humans, but I guarantee it will be effective against him."

Abruptly, Akabane starts to grin and then he starts to laugh, Tsuna's eyes widening.

"Well, even if it won't work on humans, it doesn't really matter." The red-haired male stabs the flier with the knife with a swift movement of his hand, "Just once, I've wanted to try killing the living being known as a _sensei_."

' _What the heck is wrong with this guy?!_ ' Tsuna had to keep himself from inching away from Akabane (he was already at the end of the couch; he would unfortunately meet the arm of it painfully, if he kept going).

"Any other questions?" The woman moves her attention to Tsuna, somehow not disturbed in any way by Akabane, "Sawada-san?"

Tsuna flails his hands, dropping the knife and the flier ("So clumsy", he sighs), "No―ah!"

He attempts to catch the falling items but fails, blushing as he bends to pick them up and tries to hide behind his bangs. The woman nods, her face still blank as it has been since the beginning, and she glances at Akabane, who shakes his head with an alarming smirk on his face.

"You will be given weapons, such as guns, ammunition, and blades made with special material upon your arrival, and you may keep the blades that have been given." The woman (how did he not know her name?) peers at her male companion and he nods. "We'll lead you out now."

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna lets a out a huge sigh of relief as he gets outside. He just felt uncomfortable being in a building without anyone he knows close to him (Reborn was most likely listening in somehow―it's _Reborn_.) and sitting near a male that greatly disturbed him (he didn't scare him though―meeting a certain _sadist_ made his tolerance for... _different_ people reach a high number.) to the point of being at the very end of the couch. The brunette moves his eyes to the green knife that was still in his hand, taking in the details of the strange weapon.

"You seem to be the jumpy type."

Tsuna mentally shrieks as he almost drops the knife again, body tensing up in the surprise at the sudden voice. He turns towards the male he had forgotten about, who was now looking at him with an amused look.

"U-um, I..." Tsuna averts his eyes from the terrifying teen.

"I mean," he raises an eyebrow while a sly smile, "it's quite obvious! You tensed up just from hearing my voice so suddenly."

Tsuna gives a small strained and shaky smile, "I-I guess..."

If Tsuna was going to be honest, all he wanted to do was get away from this guy. Sadly, he was going to see him again at school, so he might as well get used to him as soon as possible.

"Wha-what's your name?" Tsuna clears his throat and tries not to stutter (failing in the end).

That smile was still on the other's face, "Hm... well, I don't know yours. _Stranger_ _danger_ , you know."

"Oh!" Tsuna stammers, "Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi, bu-but you can call me Tsuna."

"Strange name*," the red-head muses aloud. "Akabane Karma."

"Ni-nice to meet you, Akabane-san."

Tsuna nods and looks away, reaching to pull out his phone so he could check the time (and somehow, maybe come up with an excuse to get away from Akabane). It was a little after 10:30―the strange meeting only lasted around thirty minutes―and he still needed to purchase his uniform and get some groceries for his empty fridge. With a small sigh, he pockets his phone in his old uniform's pants. Then, without warning, he's jerked forward, head first. Due to familiarity of pain, he instantly knew who had popped out and kicked him.

He looks up and then back down, glaring lightly at the hitman, "Reborn!"

"It seems we need to start up your training," Reborn smirks in all his tiny glory, "Dame-Tsuna."

Akabane whistles lowly, a raised eyebrow and a interested smile on his face. "And who is this terrifying baby?"

"Ciaossu, I'm the home tutor of Dame-Tsuna, Reborn," the demo―Reborn's expression is full of arrogance. "My real line work is assassination, as the strongest hitman in the world*."

"Oh?"

"Reborn!"

Reborn aims to kick at Tsuna. Tsuna somehow dodges the small foot coming his way, but he doesn't dodge the second kick that barrels him to the ground.

"You're too loud."

Akabane laughs, hands shoved into his pockets, "How interesting! A baby who kills anyone for a certain amount of money! Doesn't seem like he's a good tutor though, seeing as you landed yourself in the End Class."

"A-ah, no! He-he just has a-a large imagination! You-you know, a kid!" Tsuna cringes in embarrassment and nervousness from his spot on the ground.

"It seems," Reborn points a gun (that came out of nowhere) at the stuttering brunette, "that we need to get rid of that stuttering problem again, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna mentally shrieks.

"What's with the nickname, 'Dame-Tsuna'?" Akabane leans forward as Tsuna quickly stands up. "Are you _really_ 'no good'?"

Tsuna sighs as he hears the familiar nickname, "It's my nickname from my old school... A-and I wouldn't say it's not true..."

He averts his eyes as he feels his embarrassment grow. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Tsuna finally peeks back up to Akabane, who had leaned back and was now looking down at the green knife in his hand.

Summoning some type of courage Tsuna asks, "Wha-what are you thinking about?"

"Hm?" Karma moves his eyes to look at the mentally screeching brunette and slyly drawls his words. " _Well_ , I was just planning about how I'm going to _kill_ our dear _sensei_."

The way he stated the word, "kill", sent shivers down Tsuna's spine (and made Reborn slyly smile very openly).

"Oh." The doe-eyed male weakly responds as he unconsciously takes a step away from the other teen. "Okay..."

"Hey, you gonna use that knife? I could use it, if you're not*."

Tsuna peers down at the weapon in his hand, searching his head to see if he had any ideas he could use the knife for.

"Dame-Tsuna, hurry up and decide. A mafia boss should never make someone wait."

"Mafia boss?"

"Ah―no―I'm not..." Tsuna sighs and hands the rubbery blade to the red-head, the blade being held carefully in his hand despite the fact that it can't hurt anyone but the... person they (along with their classmates) were supposed to assassinate.

"That kid must have a _huge_ imagination if he thinks he's a mini- _hitman_ and you're a _mafia_ _boss_."

Reborn points the gun he had in his small hand at Akabane.

"Don't underestimate me because of my size, Akabane Karma."

Akabane's pale eyes widen and a grin sprouts, growing upon his face. Tsuna panics and gets in front of the teenager, blocking Reborn's aim. He kneels down, hands over the barrel of the gun.

He tries to push it down, but when it wouldn't budge, he hisses like a cat, "Reborn! _Don't_ involve Akabane- _san_ ―he's just a normal citizen!"

"He is anything but a _normal_ citizen, Dame-Tsuna."

"I don't care! There's no reason to involve him!"

Tsuna's eyes flash a beautiful amber glow before return to their usual chocolate-color*. Reborn doesn't utter a word, he just stares at Tsuna for a second or two, before hopping on to the fluffy head of hair and bringing (read: slamming) Tsuna's head to the ground.

"You are a million years too early to think you can order me," Reborn gives a _small_ bounce (and Tsuna gives a _small_ groan), "Dame-Tsuna."

Akabane laughs, "You guys are interesting. Anyway, I gotta go. See ya', Reborn- _kun_ , Tsuna- _kun_."

"Uh, yeah, bye, Akabane-san."

Tsuna watches, as Akabane strides away with his hands stuffed in his pockets, before moving his attention to Reborn.

"So, I'm guessing you heard everything about that... teacher?"

"Of course," Reborn's everlasting and smug smile seems to widen.

"Of course..." Tsuna repeats, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"This _assassination_ should help you grow as a mafia boss," there's an evil glint in his eyes, "along with the training you will being undergoing again."

Tsuna freezes up in fear, "Wait, what?"

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna flops down on to his bed, allowing his body to fully relax. He closes his eyes, staying still for a few seconds, before bringing in a huge inhale of air. After having two figurative bombs dropped on to him (getting an assignment to assassinate his teacher is bizarre, but knowing that his training is going to start up again made him absolutely terrified), he ran by the stores to buy his uniform and to grab some groceries to make dinner. He had to walk, and despite the trip not being way too long, his feet still ached and yearned for rest. Unfortunately, Reborn was sitting of his head, shining a gun, and he was not about to get shot.

Suddenly, a weight is being dropped on to his abdomen, causing him to wheeze out a strangled shout.

"GAH!"

"We definitely need to start you're training again. A mafia boss should always be aware of any incoming dangers."

Reborn jumps once more on Tsuna's stomach, as if it was a trampoline, and lands on to the side of the bed. Tsuna, after a few seconds of gaining oxygen back into his lung, sits up with a hand holding the affected area.

"Re-Reborn!"

"This is why it will start right after your first day of school."

Tsuna squeaks, "What?"

"Your grades are atrocious and your reflexes have declined in speed, which is very unfitting, especially for the future Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna cringes at the title, face dropping a bit, before nodding in agreement. His grades were absolutely terrible (remember, the highest grade he had gotten recently was a forty-five out of one hundred) and the only time he was able to barely dodge Reborn's attacks was when his H.I. bothered to warn him.

Reborn's face seems to fall as well, changing into a straight expression. Leon, who appears out of nowhere, moves from Reborn's fedora to the tiny man's shoulder, flicking his tongue out. He turns towards where Tsuna sat, watching the interaction with a slightly surprised face, and gives the brunette a few innocent blinks. He quickly crawls down Reborn's arm and jumps onto the bed, his little legs moving his tiny body to Tsuna's leg. He climbs up, pausing once he made it and giving Reborn a certain look. Reborn nods, and hops off the bed, leaving the chameleon and the teen alone.

Tsunayoshi's eyebrows furrow in confusion as Leon stares at him from his position on his thigh. After a bit of time of no one doing anything, Tsuna sighs and cups his hands together to gently lift the green creature. He carefully lays back down, not wanting to make any sudden movements to cause Leon to fall out of his hands. He sets the reptile down on his chest and lets his arm fall to his sides.

His mind couldn't help but go back to his days at _Namimori_ middle school, as well as all the bullies he had. He was curious if his new classmates were going to be the same.

' _I probably have lower grades than they do, especially that Akabane guy. It doesn't seem like he has low grades. Maybe it has to do with his personality? He was pretty scary..._ '

Shivers go down his spine at the thought of the red-head, before going back to his original speculation. Suddenly, he was thrown back in time to not even a full week ago.

 **Flashback**

 _Tsuna clumsily rushes up the stairs, the eagerness to reach the roof clear on his face with a smile. He had overheard Hayato telling Takeshi that they were going to meet on the roof, so he assumed that "they" also meant him. Hayato probably just (strangely) forgot to tell him about the gathering, he most likely had a lot on his plate. He finally makes up to the door and quietly opens it (he didn't want to interrupt any conversation being held by loudly opening them). He wasn't prepared to hear-_

 **Flashback Over**

Tsuna instantly shakes his head to rid his head of the memory of that day-he didn't want to repeat the hurt he felt. It would drown him in the emotion and would overwhelm him, make him want to cry, like it would never go away. Unexpectedly, the teen feels a wet object brush against his chin. He looks down, chin pressed down to his chest, and he sees Leon looking at him with, what he assumed was, a warm look in his eyes. He gawks at the smart animal before allowing a small smile to curl upon his face. He lifts a finger and lightly presses it against Leon's head in an imitation of a petting motion.

"Thank you, Leon."

 **7.4 pages · 2525 words**

 **October 10, 2019**

Guess who's baaaaaacccckkkkkkkk!

 **Notes:**

(The first few notes I wrote somehow disappeared (it hurt me a lot , ). I decided to just copy and paste one of them instead of writing them out. Sorry (not sorry) for my laziness.)

* I read that Japanese students get their uniforms from stores that sale local(?) school uniforms. They're pretty expensive, or at least that's what I remember at the moment (lol I'm so accurate with information, you are so very welcome).

* The Ministry of Defense is a cabinet-level ministry of the Government of Japan charged with preserving the peace and independence of Japan and maintaining national security with the Japan Self-Defense Forces.

* So I don't know how Japanese students find out what class they've gotten into. I believe they get to see what class they're in, on the first day of school(?). I honestly don't know; if someone does, please tell me so I can fix the chapter(s). I'll fix any mistakes I make while writing this after I finish the fic. Thank you!

* As per tradition, the Sawada males were named after Tokugawa shōguns. I imagine that not many people are named after them, or at least the name "Tsunayoshi". (Fun little fact, "Tsuna" can be connected to Iemitsu's and Nana's names. The "Tsu" comes from Iemi _tsu_ and the "na" comes from Na _na_.)

* Sooooo I don't know if assassination and being a hitman are similar or not. I've read assassins are more freelance than hitman, that hitman are contract killers who typically work with and are paid by the mafia. Don't really know if assassins and hitman are completely different or not, please let me know so I can fix it, if I'm wrong.

* Man I don't know a lot of things this chapter. So in the manga (that's what I'm using to write about the current scenes instead of the anime), when that lady-person-agent-whatever explains everything to Karma, Karma's holding a knife and paper with Koro-sensei's picture on it. Later on in chapter 4 (episode 3 in the anime), when he's attacking Koro-sensei he has parts of the knife on his hand and he pulls out another one after the surprise attack. I don't know when he gets it, so I decided to use this scene to build up some type of acquaintance-relationship (we'll see how it goes).

* So Tsuna's "pride" is/was his friends, right? They are/were his resolve and he [still] wants to protect them from any harm. I decided to make his resolve now, after his closest friends "betrayed" him, is to protect everyone who is a citizen and everyone who is "good" (basically anyone who has nothing to do with the mafia or mafiosi who do not hurt citizens or "innocent" people). That make sense? Is that okay?

Happy (belated) Birthday, Reborn and Tsuna!

Okay so being a freshman is kinda hard but I'm somewhat doing it? Many of you don't know how old I am (you can work it out with what grade I'm in) but there is certainly a difference in the amount of work you gain as you age!

Anyway, this took awhile to finish for some stupid reason, and I apologize. I really need to work out some type of schedule as to when I write and stuff so I can pump out chapters faster.

Random, but today, a year ago, is the day my kitten, Cheeto, died. I'm hoping that with posting this chapter, I won't be as sad as I'll probably be. I will also be having All Region Choir Auditions on Saturday, so wish me luck (I'm writing this before the actual day I post this chapter so it may be weird).

Also random, but I have a where I post my fanfiction/reader-insert ideas so people can write them, so check it out cuz there may be an idea you like. All I want is credit and links to it so I can read them (I'm just curious)

Also check out any other works I may post.

I don't really have much to say at the moment so I'm just gonna put some Vocaloid/Japanese music cover-ers from YouTube here:

JubyPhonic

Rachie

Will Stetson

Anthong the Gay

and

Kuraiinu

I love all their covers and I think you should check them all out! Anyway, bye!

Please leave some comments, they keep me going, thaaaannnnkkkkkssssssss


	10. Chapter 5

Tsuna stares at the tall, sun-colored creature that smiled down at him. His body was frozen in... fear? In shock? Honestly, the brunette had no clue what he was feeling, but this being was certainly something he's never seen before. Strangely though, he slowly relaxed. His intuition wasn't warning him of any dangers and the... _teacher_ didn't seem like he was going to cause any harm (at the very moment at least), so he chose to scream at a later date instead of now.

With a slightly strained smile and a tight grip on the strap of his bag, he stammers, " _O_ - _o_ - _ohayō_ _go-gozaimasu_ , _Sensei_."

"You must be the transfer student. The students call me Korosensei."

"A-ah, yes! You-you can can call me Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-san then. I'm sure that Karasuma-san had told you everything you need to know?"

"Yes!"

"Then lets have a school good year!"

At this point, we should probably go back to this morning.

 **Back to this Morning**

He should've known that dodging Reborn's morning attacks only happened on a blue moon (everyone has an off-day; surely, even he does?).

"Ack!"

"Today is your first day and you must present a good impression. A mafia boss is never late; you might want to speed up though, seeing the amount of time you have to get ready."

"Huh?"

Tsuna moves his gaze to his beside table, where his alarm clock was (it was most used to see the time, due to... reasons). The time he read made the him jump up from his bed, which led to him getting tangled in the sheets and crying out as he fell to the ground.

"Reborn! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" He was now kicking at the sheets, "Now, I only have thirty minutes to get ready and find the school!"

Reborn peers over the side of the bed, down at the struggling teen, "You better hurry, Dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn!"

Reborn disappears, leaving the finally-free brunette to scramble up from the floor and to grab his new uniform, that was hung neatly to avoid any unneeded creases and folds. The uniform was a white button-up that was covered with a black vest and a gray blazer, along with a pair of pants that was the same gray as the jacket. Tsuna didn't really like the bland colors of the school attire, seeing as _Namimori Chu*_ had at least a bit of color, but he couldn't complain; it could have been a lot worse.

After rapidly stripping out his pajamas and slipping on the uniform (as well as other hygienic essentials), he runs down the stairs and straight to where he had put his bag the day before.

Or at least where he thought he had put it.

"Hie! Reborn!" He darts around the first floor, searching for the bag. "Where is my bag?!"

"It's on the kitchen table."

Tsunayoshi races into the kitchen, heading straight to the table. Unfortunately, his foot catches on something and he trips, falling forward and banging his head on the edge of the table. He screeches in pain, holding his hands to his forehead with tears appearing involuntary in the corners of his eyes. He forces himself to stand up again, reaching out with a hand to find the table. He takes a deep breath and grabs his bag, attempting to stop the signals of pain that were being sent to his brain.

He looks at the clock and lets out a groan when he sees that he now has twenty minutes and he wasn't even out the door yet.

' _With this luck, I'll go the opposite direction from the school_!'

He hastily walks towards the door, searching through his pockets and his bag to make sure he had everything he needed. Deciding that he wanted to put his cell phone in his bag, he shoves a hand into his pocket and pulls it out. He accidentally turns the orange-cased item on, giving him a glance at the lock screen and the time. Bright numbers stare back into doe eyes.

 **6:22**

At first, Tsuna only felt confusion. Then he had a realization. And _then_ he felt irritation.

He screeches, "Reborn!"

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna slumps against, the morning sun beaming down and lighting the busy street. It was a bit past seven and the boy was lost. After a brief yelling at Reborn (and Reborn ignoring in turn), he had left at around six thirty, hoping that he went the correct way. Tokyo was exceedingly different, compared to Namimori. Namimori was mostly quiet, overlooking the chaos that a certain devil always brought, and the citizens knew each other; the town wasn't that big. Tokyo was a bustling city with huge amounts of people walking the sidewalks and crossing the streets. No one nodded their head in greeting or said a hello-they didn't know each other at all. It kind of overwhelmed Tsuna, being in such a contrasting place, but he supposed he'd adapt to it eventually.

With a sigh, Tsuna pulls out his phone and looks over the information he had taken a picture of. He reads the block number* of where the school should be and then glances up at the block number he was in. With a groan, he hangs his head, pulling up Reborn's contact and pressing it. He moves from his place on the the stone wall and to a place less populated, listening to dialing audio that kept bringing a surge of anxiety in the pit of the fourteen-year-old's stomach.

' _C'mon, pick up, pick up_!'

Finally, Reborn picks up, " _Ciaossu_."

"A-ah, Reborn!"

" _I'm assuming you got lost, Dame-Tsuna_."

"You're..." Tsuna sighs, wearily responding, "not wrong."

" _A mafia boss must always know where to go_."

"Ye-yeah, yeah, I get it. Can you-can you just... help me? I don't want to be late."

All of a sudden, Tsuna drops to the ground, feeling a sense of déjà vu*.

"Agh!"

"Only because I'm so nice."

The echo from the phone, that was now on the ground, made Tsuna's headache worse, even worse than the bruise that was most likely forming on his forehead.

 **Timeskip**

With legs shaking like thin branches in the wind, Tsuna walks with the many students who were on their way into the school. He stops a bit, a few feet from the gate, and takes a deep breath. Reborn had ditched him after directing him to the last correct street and now, instead of a 'baby's weight crushing his shoulder, apprehension was making him long to turn around and run away. Trying to motivate himself (and finding nothing to do so), he moves forward, heart beating quickly, and slowly stumbles on to _Kunugigaoka Chu_ 's grounds. Immediately, he was met with an astoundingly huge building.

It looked to be the size of university campus (he couldn't help but think as to why a _junior high_ building needed to be that big) and it slightly overwhelmed the short teen. Suddenly, he sees a splash of color among the dark-haired wave of students. It belonged to a tall male, who was confidently striding towards Tsunayoshi.

' _Oh no, this is where I die. I didn't even make it inside yet! Pleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillmepleasedo-_ '

"Are you the transfer student, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san?"

Even the way he spoke was so self-assured.

"Ye-yes, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

He smiles (though it didn't look correct to Tsuna), "I am Asano Gakushu*, the son of the board chairman. I am going to be leading you to his office."

"Oh, tha-thank you," Tsuna meekly averts his eyes to his twiddling fingers.

He just didn't feel comfortable around the orange-haired* male. He seemed... fake, like the polite trait he was presenting was completely off the mark from his actual personality. He could also feel stares from the other students that were passed as Asano led Tsuna to his father's office. They were judging him, he could just tell, but whether they were creating good or bad opinions was unknown to him. He just hopes that this school won't be as bad as his last. After a handful of twists and turns, the teens reach double doors.

Asano raises a fist and knocks on the door, "Sir, I have arrived with Sawada Tsunayoshi, the transfer student."

"Come in."

The voice was muffled, due to the door, but the owner of the voice silently screamed power, which made Tsuna tense up a great deal. He takes a shaky breath as Asano opens one of the doors, following the taller inside. The room was full of windows and the atmosphere was full of intense authority. It absolutely terrified Tsuna. The aura was heavy and it almost brought him to his knees; it was like it was bloodlust.

A deep voice smoothly interrupts the brunette's mental shrieking, "Sawada-san, welcome to _Kunugigaoka_ Junior High School. I am Asano Gakuho, the board chairman."

Asano Gakuho looked to be tall (though it was hard to tell with him sitting down). He had brown hair and his eyes were the shade of a toxic purple; overall, his looks were similar to Asano Gakushu.

The man's eyes advance to his son's, "Asano, you may leave."

"Yes, sir." Gakushu narrows his eyes and his fake smile seems to become strained.

He turns and leaves, passing Tsuna without a glance. From the small peek Tsuna got, he could see that the smile was off the other's face, and he couldn't help but feel a bit of concern. It was obvious that the son's relationship with his father's was under some type of duress (What father calls his son by their surname?); one wrong move and the whole thing would come crashing down.

"Now," Tsuna jumps at such a sudden voice, "Let us begin discussing everything you need to know about this school and the class you are in."

 **Timeskip**

It was some time after eight thirty* when Tsuna bows politely and shakily goes outside of Asano's office, shutting the door. He slightly slumps down, a sigh slipping from his mouth and his shoulders hunching upward. He inhales and straightens his posture. He turns to the way the younger Asano had led him through (or at least where he thought and hoped) and goes down the hallway. He tries to trust his gut as he goes down a series of halls, sincerely hoping that he gets to the entrance of the school. He had been told that due to the low grades and/or lousy behavior, E Class was placed in another building, and that an agent of the defense of ministry was going to be leading him to it.

Somehow, Tsuna makes it back to the front of the building without getting lost (he did, however, have to make a decision on whether to go right or straight). He hesitantly opens the door, which was thankfully not locked, and goes outside. A soft breeze brushes against him, bringing strands of his hair up and making him shut his eyes to avoid them watering.

"You must be the transfer student."

The abrupt voice makes Tsuna jump and squeak out, "Yes!"

"I'm Karasuma, from the Ministry of Defense. I'm going to be leading you to Class E's building, so follow me."

"Yes, sir!"

 **Timeskip**

Sweat beads across Tsuna's forehead as he quickly inhales and exhales. It was a wonder he didn't have his hands on his knees, panting like a dog. Maybe the training with Reborn had given him more stamina but the whole trek up the mountain was very tiring.

' _I'm gonna have to do that everyday..._ ' Tsuna mentally sighs.

After a while, Karasuma and Tsuna had made it to a wooden building that was surrounded by trees and overgrown plants*. It left Tsuna slightly confused, but the fact that a octopus-like creature was inside that building, along with other (possibly judgmental) students, he was extremely nervous. The tall agent leads Tsuna into the building and to the teacher's faculty room.

"As I said before, I am Karasuma, from the Ministry of Defense. I understand you have gone through debriefing already, along with the student, Akabane Karma, but I figure I should review what you and your class are doing.

"First of all, I would like you to understand that what I am about to say is classifies government information. The world's leaders and the students in E Class are the only people who know about this. This being, named Korosensei, is a super creature possessing enough power to transform a full moon into a crescent. His maximum speed is actually Mach twenty! Before the world is plunged into panic, they are exerting considerable efforts to kill him behind the scenes. To put it simply, an _assassination_.

"We don't know his goal or why he decided to teach a class of fourteen-year-olds, but the government reluctantly consented. Our condition is that he cause absolutely no harm to you students. Our reasons are twofold. As he will come to this classroom everyday as a teacher, we can observe him, and with thirty people, you'll have the chance to kill him from point-blank range! Starting today, I shall also be given this chance, but as the Physical Ed teacher.

"The percent of assassinating Korosensei is low, and the students were quick to protest, but that was before they heard the reward. The reward for properly assassinating Korosensei is ten billion yen*. It is an appropriate sum. After all, the assassination's success means the Earth's salvation*."

Tsuna's mind went blank once he heard the amount of money. It was such a large amount-someone could live freely off of it!

"Seeing as class started almost an hour ago, I should probably lead you to the other students."

That certainly brought Tsuna out of his stupor and struck him with a surge of fear. He really didn't want his new classmates to be like Mochida, and he didn't want to be belittled for his low grades. The fact that some of the students were sent to E Class for their behavior didn't settle well with him. The boy follows the man through the creaky halls, fiddling with the hem of his sleeves as he did so. They make it to a door, which Karasuma raps with a fist then opens, Tsuna hesitantly following him into the classroom, heart pounding and legs trembling.

"I'm here with Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Korosensei was a tall creature with brightly-colored skin and a smile that stretched across his face widely. Tsuna stares at the tall, sun-colored creature that smiled down at him. His body was frozen in... fear? In shock? Honestly, the brunette had no clue what he was feeling, but this being was certainly something he's never seen before. Strangely though, he slowly relaxed. His intuition wasn't warning him of any dangers and the... _teacher_ didn't seem like he was going to cause any harm (at the very moment at least), so he chose to scream at a later date instead of now.

With a slightly strained smile and a tight grip on the strap of his bag, he stammers, " _O_ - _o_ - _ohayō_ _go-gozaimasu_ , _Sensei_."

"You must be the transfer student. The students call me Korosensei."

"A-ah, yes! My-my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but you-you can call me Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-san then. I'm sure that Karasuma-san had told you everything you need to know?"

"Yes!"

"Then lets have a school good year!"

"Ye-yeah..."

Karasuma leaves and Korosensei turns back to the curious class who were quietly staring.

"Class, allow me to introduce the transfer student, Sawada Tsunayoshi, from Namimori. Let's treat him well!"

Tsuna hastily bows, "Plea-please treat me well."

"There's an open seat behind Okuda-san. Okuda-san, could you please raise your hand so Tsuna-san knows who you are?"

A ravenette with braids and glasses raises her hand and Tsuna moves towards the desk behind her. Suddenly, he trips and stumbles, letting out a small yelp. His face reddens from embarrassment and he quickly scurries to his assigned desk, hearing a few students chuckle. He sits down with a sigh, flustered and embarrassed.

"Let's start class, shall we?"

 **Timeskip**

"One! Twooo! Three! Four! Fiiive! Six! Seven! Eight!"

"Shouts resounding across the sports grounds on a sunny afternoon," Korosensei, dressed in a white shirt, admires a flower held between his... fingers? "How peaceful."

"One! Twooo! Three! Four! Fiiive! Six! Seven! Eight!"

"Or it would be, if the students didn't have weapons..."

"Swing your knives through eight strikes without hesitation! No matter how you stand, don't lose your balance!"

Tsuna tightens his grip on his newly-acquired knife, a few beads of sweat slipping down his face. Karasuma _did_ tell him that he was going to be the P.E. teacher, but he didn't expect it to be like this. This type of training was very different from Reborn's style and Tsuna wasn't complaining. He'd rather swing a knife as many times needed to avoid Reborn's antics. Despite focusing on his arm movements, he couldn't help but overhear Karasuma and Korosensei's conversation.

"What are you doing, wearing a gym uniform? I told you to go somewhere else during this time. From today onward, I am in charge of P.E. Even if I drive you away, it won't do any good, will it?" Karasuma points towards the sandbox, "Go play in that sandbox over there, at least."

"You're cruel Karasuma- _sa_ -Karasuma- _sensei_. My gym class is popular with the students, too," crocodile tears flow down Korosensei's face.

One of the boys interrupts, "Don't lie, Korosensei. Your physical ability is far too different from ours. I mean, last time..."

 _"We'll start with the basics of visual duplication." Korosensei quickly flashes across the lines, suddenly bringing out a string. "Once you get the hang of it, you can add in some cat's cradle."_

 _The students scream, "As if we could do that!"_

 _A blonde girl sweatdrops, "This really goes beyond a different dimension, huh..."_

 _"Man, I want to be taught by a human P.E. teacher."_

Korosensei pats at a hill of sand while he sobs dramatically.

Karasuma turns back to the students, "We finally succeeded in driving the target away. Let's continue class."

"But Karasuma- _sensei_ , if there a reason for this sort of practice?" Another blond student asks the raven teacher before they continue, "And on top of that, doing it with the target himself right in front of us..."

"Studying and assassination are the same. Their usefulness is determined by learning the fundamentals."

Tsuna couldn't help but be slightly confused, though he supposed it was because he dealt with hitmen and the mafia, not assassins.

"For example... alright, Isogai- _kun_ , Maehara- _kun_ , try attacking me with those knives.

Two males, a blond and a raven, look at Karasuma, a little surprised.

One of the boys (Tsuna didn't know which-he really needs to learn his classmates' names) speaks up, "Are you sure?"

This time the blond, "Either of us?"

"Those knives won't cause any harm to us humans," Karasuma losens his black tie. "If you so much as graze me, then we'll end class for today."

The black-haired boy hesitates before delivering a jab with his knife, "In that case!"

Karasuma easily dodges, the boy falling to the ground.

"Well, then."

The blond also has an attempt, and soon the other teen is back up, but they get the same result as before

"With this low level of skill, even I can handle your amateur knifework."

One of the males curse, frustrated.

"Wow..." A blue-haired student mutters, eyes wide.

Karasuma eventually grabs both of the guys' arms, bringing them to the ground.

"You understand that if you can't hit me, then the possibility of success against his Mach twenty is low." He motions towards Korosensei, who was now beside a detailed sand version of the Osaka Castle, "Take a look! While we're working on offense and defense, that guy has constructed Osaka Castle in the sandbox and, on top of that, changed his clothes and is even performing a tea ceremony."

"Woah, he's really angry..." Someone mutters.

"If everyone in the class reaches a level where they can hit me, then at least the success rate of your assassinations will increase."

The teacher helps the two males up.

"There are many fundamentals necessary for assassination, like knives and shooting. During P.E. I will teach them to you!"

"Woah..."

"That's all for today."

Tsuna bows with the rest of the students, slightly in awe of the agent. Sure, he had seen made things-including flames coming out of people's foreheads and Reborn shooting with perfect aim-but it still looked amazing to him.

"Karasuma- _sensei_ 's kinda scary, but really cool!"

A girl with short, orange hair grins at her friend, "I know! If I hit him with the knife, maybe he'll give me a pat on the head!"

Korosensei, who had been look at the female students, freezes before pulling out a white handkerchief and biting on it.

"Karasuma- _sensei_ , could it be that you are intending to take away my popularity with the students?"

"Don't be absurd," Karasuma scoffs, slipping on his dark jacket." "'If the school chooses, it can add teacher to Class E for designated subjects.' I believe that was a condition of your teaching contract."

Abruptly, he throws a knife, Korosensei dodging, and it landing into a tree.

"My mission is to act as overseer to these hitmen, for the purpose of eventually killing you."

"It isn't 'that guy' or 'you.'" Korosensei switches hats. "Please call me 'Korosensei,' the name picked out for me by the students."

Tsuna follows the other males to the locker room so they could change, accidentally overhearing a conversation between a slightly taller teen and a male that looks similar in appearance to a former-rain guardian of. He feels a twinge of pain at the realization. He shakes his head, not wanting to think about anyone from Namimori.

Suddenly, the blue-haired boy stops, looking upward.

"Karma- _kun_... you've returned."

"Yo, Nagisa- _kun_. It's been a while"

Tsuna looks at the red-head with recognition, realizing that it was the strange teen, Akabane, from the debriefing. He watches as Akabane moves down the stairs and on to the P.E. grounds.

"Woah, that's the Korosensei I've heard about?" Something about the way the other looked, the way he speed forward with confidence, put Tsuna on edge. "Amazing. He really does look like an octopus."

Korosensei looks towards the new arrival, "You would be... Akabane Karma- _kun_ , right? I'd heard your suspension ended today."

The yellow creature crosses his tentacles, "You really shouldn't be late on your first day."

Akabane chuckles, putting on a look of slight embarrassment, "I've gotta get back into the rhythm of school life. It'll be more relaxed if you use my first name. Anyway, it's nice to meet you _sensei_!"

Akabane reaches out a hand to shake, Korosensei doing the same polite gesture.

"Same here. Let's have a fun and interesting year."

Suddenly, the limb in Akabane's grasp starts to melt and break. The young male slides a knife out of his sleeve, ditching his carton of strawberry milk as he quickly strikes. Everyone looks on with shock, staring at Korosensei's injury.

"Huh. You really are fast, and these knives really do work against you," Akabane holds up his hand. "I tried cutting one into small pieces and sticking them to my hand but..."

Stalking forward like a predator, "Y'know, s _ensei_ , to be deceived by such a simple trick... And on top of that, to jump back that far, aren't you a bit too frightened?"

Watching as Korosensei's arm regenerates, Tsuna wonders if that was the first time someone had damaged the teacher. It would explain why the students were so surprised, including Karasuma.

"I've heard that you're called 'Korosensei' because you're unkillable, but... what's this?" Akabane condescending looks up at Korosensei. " _Sensei_ , could it be that you're actually an easy mark?"

Korosensei's expression turns into one of irritation.

"Nagisa, it hasn't been that long since I joined Class E, so I don't know him." Tsuna couldn't stop himself from turning to Nagisa (he finally knew one of the student's names!), curious about the red-haired teen. "What sort of person is he?"

"Well, we were in the same class for our first and second years, but when we were second years, he was suspended for committing one act of violence after another, and they put students like that in Class E, too."

Tsuna shivers at Nagisa's description. It wasn't too surprising-Akabane seemed to be slightly two-faced when it came to first impression and the second meeting-but he couldn't help but wonder if there were more people in his class that were as violent. He sincerely hoped not.

"But... with the current situation, he might be an honor student."

"What do you mean?"

Akabane pulls the knife out of his sleeve and starts to throw it in the air. Then he catches it and twirls it gracefully, shoving it into his pocket.

"If dangerous weapons and the like are the foundation of sneak attacks and foul play... then Karma- _kun_ will probably excel."

(Tsuna definitely didn't shriek in his head-whaaaaaaaaat? Noooooo!)

* * *

 **12.6 pages · 4244 words**

* * *

 **December 8, 2019**

* * *

 **Notes:**

* So like I'm probably gonna switch between Koro-sensei and Korosensei a lot in this fic because I can't decide which to use. If you guys prefer for me to use a certain one then comment below and I'll eventually fix it. Sorry.

* I know I've already used this many times without explaining, but just in case: "c _hu_ " is part of the word "c _hūgakkō_ " which stands for middle school. I believe, correct me if I'm wrong here, that _chu_ means middle. So, when I use "Namimori Chu" it stands for Namimori Middle, but without the "school". I'm saying it now in case I use _chu_ or c _hūgakkō_ and it confuses anyone.

* Instead of having normal street names (e.g. Second Street, Oak Street, Maple Street...), there are blocks numbers. The streets within the block numbers are nameless. Houses and buildings are also assigned a number.

* In case some don't know what déjà vu is, it is a feeling that you have been in or have seen a situation before.

* This is where I feel I'm going get more and more OOC, oof sorry. It'd be great if you'd like comment something to help me with dialogue and stuff, like how the characters speak. Like maybe a video or something, idk. Anything would help tbh.

* As I originally watched the anime, I'm going with strawberry blond color they went with instead of a normal blond. I'm probably going to go with most of the appearance characteristics from the anime, rather than what the manga suggests. However, I am using the manga to fill in Assassination Classroom's plot in my fic, because that seems easier than looking off the episodes (that takes a while: I did that one time for a one shot with Hetalia and I only did two episodes; it took like almost two days.

* Schools in Japan usually start at 8:30.

* If I recall properly, Koro-sensei doesn't clean up the school grounds until the students start doubting themselves and he sets them up with that challenge during exams.

* Lowkey just stole most of this from the chapter 1, rip.

* 10 billion yen is about 126 US dollars.

* * *

Okay I'm so sorry for not getting a chapter out last month. I have no idea what happened so I have no excuse for not posting. Hopefully you'll forgive me since I'm posting one of my longest chapters.

It's like whenever I write these author's notes my mind goes blank and then I remember what I wanted to say after I post the chapter.

So I might be looking for an editor, I haven't decided yet though. I just need someone to proofread my crap to get rid of all the little mistakes I make. We'll see what happens.

Y'know I planned on posting this chapter on Thanksgiving so I could thank you guys, because I am sooooo grateful for everyone who reads my crap, truly I am!

I have:

110 hearts on Quotev

4.5 K views on Wattpad, along with 196 votes

178 favorites and 223 followers on

and

193 kudos on AO3

It makes me so happy that that many people like my stuff, but I especially love those who comment. Comments make me feel all fuzzy and happy inside and they keep me writing!

Anyway, I love each and everyone of you!

Subscribe to Unus Annus.

Bye bye!


	11. Chapter 6

**Warning: Mentions of suicide (Both Karma's attempt of assassination and Yamamoto's attempt)**

* * *

 _Swoosh, swoosh, broing, swoosh, swoosh, broing, broing, swoosh, swoosh..._

"He started doing that a little while ago, but what is it?"

"Who knows..."

"He's doing wall punches, isn't he?"

"Ah... Karma made fun of him recently, so he's irritated."

"Tentacles are soft, so he's not doing any damage to the wall."

"All of that "broing, broing-ing" is annoying, Korosensei! We're taking a quiz, you know!"

"M-my apologies!"

Tsuna couldn't help but watch curiously as Korosensei apologizes to one of his classmates (he still hasn't really learned anyone's name-no one had spoken or introduced themselves to him yet). His eyes moves back to the paper in front of him. Korosensei had said the grade he gets on the test won't affect his overall grade; he just wanted to see where Tsuna was at, academically wise. So far, it wasn't going well for the brunette.

' _Not that I understand most of this stuff..._ '

"Yo, Karma," a delinquent-like guy on the end of Tsuna's row, calls out with a condescending grin, "don't come crying to us when you get that monster mad."

Karma only smirks as another guy, in front of the first one, adds in, "It would've been better if you stayed secluded at home again."

"If you were about to be killed, of course you would be angry. Terasaka," the red-head's smirk widens, "it's different than when a certain someone failed and wet himself."

"Wha-I didn't piss myself! Bastard, you looking for a fight?!"

Despite the male being someone Tsuna would never speak to willingly, he finally knew someone's name (other than "Nagisa" and Akabane).

"Hey, you over there! Don't make a ruckus during the test!"

Akabane grins, "Sorry, Korosensei! You see, I already finished, so I'll just eat _gelato_ and be quiet."

"You can't do something like that during class," Korosensei was a bit irked. "Honestly, where did you buy tha-that's the one I went to Italy and brought yesterday!"

Hearing the country's name made Tsuna's grip on his pencil tighten a bit. He honestly just wanted to get away from Italy all together, including everything involved in it.

"So it's yours!" The sadistic teen licks at the sweet treat. "Ah, soooorry. I found it refrigerating in the faculty room."

"This cannot be settled with an apology! And after I went through so much trouble, flying through the cold stratosphere so the _gelato_ wouldn't melt!"

"So, what will you do? Hit me," from his inquiring, it was clear to Tsuna that all Akabane wanted to do was get under the teacher's skin.

"Absolutely not! I will just eat what's left!" Korosensei begins to make his way down the row.

Suddenly, one of his legs explodes, catching everyone's attention.

"I fooled you again," Akabane laughs, bring out an anti-sensei-bullet-filled gun and aiming it at Korosensei, shooting. "I'll use these sorts of tricks however many times it takes. I don't care about interfering with class. If you don't like it, then you should kill me as well as my parents."

Akabane, out of his seat, moves to Korosensei and shoves the half-eaten _gelato_ into his chest, smearing it.

"But from that moment on, no one will view you as a teacher anymore. You'll be a murderous monster."

At this point, Tsuna could feel a small bead of sweat dripping down his face, a slightly feeling of fear coursing through his veins. Akabane wasn't the scariest person he's met but he was ruthless and the brunette was realizing that he will be seeing the other almost everyday.

"I will have killed... your existence as a " _sensei_."" Karma backs off, turning backs towards his desk and snatching a piece of paper. "Here, my test. The answers are probably all correct."

Korosensei catches the test as Akabane saunters out the door, "Bye, _sensei_ ; let's play tomorrow, too!"

The classroom is silent, everyone either looking at Korosensei, who was wiping at the stain on his clothing with a handkerchief, or staring at the doorway in surprise. Tsuna couldn't believe that the teen he had a short conversation with was so... diabolical. And he sat right next to him! With a sigh, the short boy moves his eyes to Korosensei, who was peering at the cloth in his tentacle's grasp. A bit of concern filled his mind. He hadn't known either Korosensei nor Akabane for long, but if this continues, something horrible will happen-he could just feel it as a deep pit in his stomach.

 **Timeskip**

Tsunayoshi stumbles down the mountain path, following the other students to avoid becoming lost. Akabane didn't return after the whole incident, and Tsuna certainly did not finish that test. He abruptly shivers, thinking about his... _tutor_. Reborn had mentioned that his training would be starting again soon, something that he was not looking forward to. He releases a sigh, realizing that he's almost made it down the mountain without tripping and falling (that would be embarrassing).

"Hey, Sawada- _san_!"

Tsuna stiffens before turning, hand gripping the straps of his bag. The person who called out to him was one of his male classmates, one with dark hair. Beside him was the blue-haired boy (Nagisa, if he remembered correctly), who was wearing a polite smile.

Nervously, Tsuna replies, "Yes?"

"You wanna walk with us?"

"Uh," he didn't want to seem rude, so, "sure."

"Cool!" The raven grins and catches up to Tsuna, his friend following him.

"I'm Sugino Tomohito."

His introduction cues the other teen to speak, "I'm Shiota Nagisa."

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna," he shrugs, not really caring what they call him (as long as it wasn't his old nickname).

"I couldn't help but notice that you looked a bit nervous."

' _Ha, a_ bit _nervous_.'

"You could say that..."

"Well," his happy grin reminded him of Yamamoto, "you should know that we don't bite, so there's no reason to be scared of us or anything."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So, what do you think about Korosensei? You took it pretty well this morning, considering the way most of us reacted at first."

"He's... different, that's for sure."

Shiota shyly chuckles, "You're not wrong."

"Nagisa, here, has been taking notes on him."

"I-it's not that much but... it's something, I guess."

He pulls out a small notepad, flipping it open and offering it to Tsuna. Tsuna gingerly takes it, reading the neat handwriting.

 _ **Korosensei's Weakness, #1**_

 _When he tries to act cool, his weaknesses show._

He goes to the next page,

 ** _Korosensei's Weakness, #2_**

 _He is surprisingly quick to panic._

Third page,

 _ **Korosensei's Weakness, #3**_

 _He is petty._

Finally,

 _ **Korosensei's Weakness, #4**_

 _His punches are weak._

Seeing that was the last page done, he hands the notepad back to Shiota, "That should be useful."

"I agree," Sugino stretches his arms to the sky. "So, which way are you heading, Tsuna- _san_?"

"Hm?"

Tsuna then realizes that they made it to the bottom of the mountain. The setting sun shined down with orange beams, dying the sky with its color.

"O-oh, uh, I'm going left from Kunugigaoka Station*."

"Dang, we go opposite ways." Sugino clicks his tongue. "At least we can walk to the station."

Tsuna nods, a small smile curling upon his face.

The trio of students then walk together to the station, idly talking about random topics, such as the homework assigned, normal things that teens talking about. Eventually, they make it to the entrance of the slightly crowded train station, both students and adults filling inside. Sugino turns to the right, putting a hand in the air as a goodbye.

"Later, Nagisa- _kun_ , Tsuna- _san_!"

"Yep. See you tomorrow!"

"Se-see you."

Tsuna turns to Shiota, "Um, well, I guess I'll be going now-"

"Oi," a random voice loudly sounds out, mockingly almost. "It's Nagisa."

Shiota flinches but doesn't turn to the voices, though Tsuna carefully glances over to see three Kunugigaoka students, mostly likely from one of the higher classes.

"He's completely gotten used to Class E, though."

"How lame. There's really no coming back to our class like that."

Tsuna averts his eyes back to the slightly taller male, concern in his eyes. He knew exactly what it felt to be put down like that, how low you felt compared to everyone else.

"Shi-Shiota- _san_..."

"Plus, it looks like even Akabane, who was suspended is back and in Class E."

The familiar name catches both Shiota and Tsuna's attention.

"That's the worst. Even if it kills me, I seriously don't wanna end up there."

Suddenly, the sound of a bottle breaking fills their ears, along with a new voice, "Eh? So you wouldn't want to, even if you die?"

It was Akabane, who was threateningly holding a broken bottle that had liquid dripping from it.

"Then how about dying right now?"

The bullies instantly become terrified, running away.

"A-Akabane!"

"Uwaah!"

"Like I'd really kill you guys," Akabane laughs.

"Karma- _kun_."

"I have an even better toy, so," one could hear the grin in his voice, "I wouldn't get this chance if I'm suspended again."

Tsuna takes a step back, not really know if he should leave or not. He turns towards the direction that his new place was and starts to shuffle quietly away.

"See ya', Tsuna- _kun_."

Tsuna jumps, not expecting the red-head to even notice him. He peers back and politely waves. He turns back towards the direction he was going in and starts to speed-walk, really wanting to get away from the male. Soon, he's on route to the way of his new house, somehow remembering the way back. Then, he's back at his front door, pulling out a set of keys and unlocking it.

" _Tadaima_."

Reborn pops out of nowhere, like usual, " _Okaeri_ , Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna slightly smiles as he pulls of his shoes, setting them in their little cubby. His eyes widen, however, when he looks back at the infant, staring into the barrel of a gun.

"I believe it's time for your _tutoring_."

 **Timeskip**

The door slides open, Korosensei greeting the class, "Good morning."

There wasn't a response though, the whole class nervously averting their eyes from the teacher.

"Hm? What's the matter, everyone?"

He turns then freezes. There, on his podium, was a dead octopus, a knife pinning it down. Korosensei stares at it silently. Tsuna couldn't believe that it would go to this, it was the very last thing he could think of. He couldn't help but wonder where the teen got the marine animal

"Ah, soooooorry!" Of course, it was Akabane. "I mistook it for you and ended up killing it. I'll throw it away, so just bring it over here."

At first, Korosensei doesn't say anything, but then he responds, "Alright."

He gently lifts the animal with a tentacle, everyone watching his actions as he walks over the back. Then, his tentacles turn into drills, surprisingly the students, including Akabane. Korosensei's image flickers and he's suddenly holding a bag and a missile, along with the octopus.

"Allow me to show you, Karma- _kun_. The power of these drill tentacles and the heat of this missile snatched from the self-defense force."

The drills start spinning widely and swiftly, creating moment that was hard to follow.

" _Sensei_ , never lets an assassin go home bored," his grin turns a bit more sinister.

Akabane abruptly lets out a choked sound, spitting something out. Taking a closer look, Tsuna saw that it was a delicious-looking takoyaki ball, still steaming with heat.

"That complexion comes from not having eaten breakfast, doesn't it." Two of the balls were still on drills while eight were in a _bento_ box that he held out to Akabane. "If you eat this, you'll come closer to being a healthy child."

Akabane covers his mouth with an arm, mercury eyes wide and slightly narrowed.

"You know, Karma- _kun_ , I am a teacher who performs maintenance and improvements. On the rusted dull blades of assassins, for example, you should come at me each day with a serious intent to kill. And each time, I will improve you."

The student narrows his eyes more, a sharp smirk on his face.

"Before school lets out, I will polish your body and spirit until they shine!"

Tsuna could tell that this wasn't going to go well.

 **Timeskip**

 **First Period: Mathematics**

"No matter what I do, I end up with this number left over! You are plagued by such worries of indivisibility!"

The sound of chalk scratches at a chalkboard, along with the scribbling sound of graphite. Tsuna diligently took notes like everyone else (except Akabane, because _Akabane_ ), and for once, he was actually understanding what was being taught.

"But don't worry, I have prepared an excellent method! Once I've written it on the blackboard, let's all try to solve one together."

Tsuna slightly flinches at the sound of a chair screeching. He looks to the side, watching as Akabane stands up, pulling out gun and going to aim. Unfortunately for him, tentacles stretched back and kept the teenager from shooting.

"And it turns into this." Korosensei pulls back the tentacle, bringing the gun with it. "Ah, Karma- _kun_. The span between drawing your gun and firing is much too slow. I had time to spare, so I gave you some nail art."

Tsuna couldn't help but admire the detail polish on the irked student's nails.

 **Timeskip**

 **Fourth Period: Home Economics**

Tsuna stirs his group's soup with a ladle, keeping watch while his group members either washes dishes or put unneeded ingredients away. Thankfully, he was actually good at cooking, maybe due to watching Nana do it everyday and catching on.

"Is your group finished, Fuwa- _san_?"

The girl hums, "I'm not sure. The taste is kinda sharp."

Korosensei holds up a spoon to scoop up a taste.

"Let me see."

As Korosensei places the utensil in his mouth, Akabane interjects, "Huh, then how about remaking it?"

A fist comes down on the handle of the pot, causing the soup to fling out into the air.

"Toss out attempt number one-"

"You forgot to wear an apron, Karma- _kun_."

The boy was now wearing a frilly pink apron adorn with flowers and a heart in the center, a knife in his hand and a shocked expression.

"If you're wonder about the soup, don't worry. I used a pipet to suck it all up in midair." Korosensei holds out the pot to Fuwa, "I also took the opportunity to add sugar."

Fuwa dips her spoon and takes a sip, "Ah! Now it's mild!"

Akabane rips off the headband, flustered and irritated. Tsuna returns his attention to his pot, taking a taste-test himself. He hums happily as a delectable flavor erupts in his mouth. He smiles and moves to talk to one of his group members.

 **Timeskip**

 **Fifth Period: Japanese**

"And as I was thinking that..."

Tsuna peeks at Korosensei messing with Akabane's hair, styling it.

"The red frog failed and fell back once again. Soon, I began to grow tired of watching. I picked up a few stones from the road..."

Tsuna felt a bit of worry for his classmate. If he were him, he would be feeling frustrated, maybe even to the point of doing something rash and not thought out. He could only hope that Akabane was different.

 **Timeskip**

The wind brushes against Tsuna as he wonders out of the school building. He saw Korosensei through the window as he was admiring the graying sky, and he had a question about one of the lessons. As he got closer, he could see that Akabane and Shiota were near the edge of the cliff, and he hesitated. He didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation, but once he heard, he was hooked.

"So would a teacher put his life on the line to protect his students?"

"Of course. A teacher's a teacher, after all."

Akabane pulls out a gun and aims it at the being, now standing on the overhanging branch.

"I see. That's good. In that case, I can definitely _kill you_."

Tsuna's honey eyes widen, his mouth agape.

' _Wait_.'

Akabane grins as gravity pulls him down.

' _What_?'

Shiota lets out a surprised sound as he moves forward in a weak attempt to grab Akabane.

"If you come to save me, then I'll shoot and kill you during the rescue."

Tsuna is overwhelmed with memories.

"If you let me die without helping, then your existence as a teacher will be destroyed!"

 _"Tsuna... what should I do?"_

Then he is moving, his mind unwillingly running with his body and being filled with unwanted flashbacks.

 _"Heh. Sorry, but that's not true," Takeshi looks to the side, his typical grin gone. "After the Baseball God threw me away, I have nothing left."_

He runs past his teacher and his classmate, jumping down the cliff without thinking.

 _"For someone that's called Dame-Tsuna all the time, you can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?"_

He felt hot.

 _"Tsuna!" The saved male smiles. "You're amazing."_

A sense of calm confidence and the urge to protect filled his being. He reaches out his arms towards the surprised red-head, who was also seeing unwanted memories.

"Akabane- _san_!"

Tsuna places his tight grip on Akabane's shoulders. Akabane doesn't say anything, only looking on in shock into Tsuna's dazzling amber eyes. Then, he feels himself moving forward and being covered by a smaller body from behind. Tsuna shuts his eyes, heat and cold flashes in his body. He attempts to act as a shield for Akabane, to at least cause less damage for him.

Suddenly, he caught in some type of sticky net, Akabane leaving the top of his body and falling to the side of him. He let's out a grunt.

"Karma- _kun_ ," Korosensei peeks his head up in between the web of the net he made, "the deliberation you put into this assassination was magnificent. If I had rescued you at the speed of sound, your body wouldn't have been able to withstand it. On the other hand, I if took my time saving you, I would be shot in the interim. So, _sensei_ tried using a bit of stickiness."

Unlike Tsuna, who stayed still and stared at the sky with wide eyes, Akabane tries to move his arm, only to find it staying right where it was.

"Like this, you can't shoot me. Nurufufufufu." That laugh reminded Tsuna of Mukuro. "Ah, by the way. For me, the option to abandon you doesn't exist. Believe in me and jump whenever you like."

Akabane lets out a humorless chuckle.

"Now for you, Tsuna- _kun_." The said student shifts his still-blazing eyes to the teacher, his expression blank and calm. "I must say, you reacted quick to Karma- _kun_ falling like that. However, please, don't throw your life away like that. You have a splendid life ahead and it would be a shame if you ended so short."

Korosensei brings the students back up to the ground, where Shiota was still looking over the edge.

"Karma- _kun_ , Tsuna- _kun_ , you acted so recklessly without batting an eye."

Akabane peers up at the blue-haired students, eyes flickering towards the brunette who had already stood up, before muttering, "Not really."

He continues, "Having thought it over, I figured that just now would be the best way I could kill him, but I guess I'll quietly rework my plan for a while."

"What's this? Having you already run out of ideas?" Akabane and Shiota look at Korosensei, who was holding headbands and hygienic products. "I still have lots of maintenance implements for retaliatory purposes, though? You are also an unexpectedly easy opponent."

Akabane scowls before sighing. Then a smile appears and he stands up.

"I'm going to kill you. Tomorrow that is," He brings a hand up and moves it like he's slitting his own throat.

Korosensei contently watches as Akabane and Shiota start to walk back towards the building, Akabane throwing and catching a small purse.

"Let's head home, Nagisa- _kun_. We'll get something to eat on the way."

Then Korosensei does a retake, "Wait a-isn't that my change purse?!"

"Like I saaiid, you leave things defenseless in the faculty room."

As Korosensei screeches at the smirking Akabane, Shiota smiles but then remembers the petite brunette who attempt to save his friend. He looks around the area for him but only he and his teacher and friend are present. Sawada Tsunayoshi was long gone.

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna leans against his front door, shutting it with his back. He tosses his bag to the side and reaches down to pull off a sneaker.

" _Okaeri_ , Dame-Tsuna."

"Ta... daima, Reborn."

Reborn can instantly tell that something was wrong, but due to being busy with something, he hasn't been able to observe Tsuna in his new school environment.

"What happened?"

Tsuna freezes, as if remembering why he rushed home, before dropping his shoes carelessly. He stumbles to the living area and sit down on the couch, burying his face into his hands. Reborn only follows, not saying one word as he hops up on to the couch. He reaches a hand out and tenderly rubs Tsuna back.

He doesn't say one word as Tsuna's body shakes with sobs and tears.

* * *

 **10.6 pages · 3564 words**

* * *

 **December 13th, 2019**

* * *

 **Notes:**

* I just picked a random way, honestly, lol.

* Not many notes this chapter, sorry. Let me know if you're confused about anything and I'll try and answer

* * *

So believe me or not, this only took two days to write. I can't really believe it but here it is. I might even write another chapter, I really should anyway.

This week I kinda planned out the future chapters by separating AssClass chapters for each ANC chapter. Turns out, there's gonna be a lot of chapters (around 50-I'm up to the challenge).

Anyway, I don't have much to say.

If I don't update again this month (I might do a triple update, who knows), and I want you all to have a happy holidays!

Please comment down below, they make me really happy and they keep me writing chapters for you guys. So, if you want more chapters, you should comment!

Bye bye!


	12. Chapter 7

**Warning: slight language, mentioning of Karma's assassination attempt (really just the word, "falling")**

Tsuna's face wrinkles up at the sudden sound that came from his side table. He blindly reaches out with his hand, patting at the surface until he finds a rectangle shape. He feels for the button, pressing it once he finds it. He flips on to his side, back facing the alarm clock, as he snuggles into his pillow. He dozes off, feeling warm and comfortable, until the annoying alarm goes off again, five minutes later.

This cycle happens again two more times before Tsuna finally gets up, rubbing his slightly dry eyes. He rolls out of bed and starts to get ready for the day. Soon, he wanders into the kitchen, grabbing an apron and his phone. He turns his phone off and goes to search up a certain type of recipe.

He had a tiny hitman to repay.

 **Timeskip**

"The experiment to extract food coloring from candy is now over! I will collect the leftover candy."

"It's not payday yet, so he's stocking up on snack during class. We're the ones who bought those, you know!"

"Why is the guy who's going to destroy the Earth living from paycheck to paycheck?"

Tsunayoshi could feel his eye twitch as Korosensei swiftly sweeps up the leftovers from the science experiment. With a sigh, he rubs at his eyes. He should've put in some eye drops; his eyes were heavy and slightly dry from yesterday. He had cried for what seem to be an hour but what was only under twenty minutes. Reborn had stay by his side, silently comforting him with his presence and his hand rubbing at his back. In return, Tsuna had made a small Italian breakfast, along with a cup of freshly brewed espresso.

Noticing movement going past him, Tsuna looks over to see Okuda nervously going up to Korosensei, holding a beaker and some viles of unknown liquids.

"U-Um, _Sensei_..." She holds the substances up to the yellow teacher. "These contain poison! Please drink them!"

Everyone looks at the girl incredulously. Tsuna, who was also in shock, couldn't help but feel a bit of hope that this assassination attempt would go okay for the girl.

"Okuda- _san_ ," even Korosensei was a little surprised, "this is certainly another straightforward assassination attempt."

Okuda stammers, "I-I'm not good at surprise attacks like everyone else... but chemistry is my strong point so I put my all into making these!"

It was clear that she was passionate, and that only made Tsuna grip his hands together more, closely watching along with everyone else, who sweat-drops.

"My goodness." Korosensei takes the poisons. "Well then, down the hatch."

He drinks the liquids, causing everyone to look on with even more disbelief. Suddenly, he starts to sweat.

"Th-this is..."

Horns sprout out of his head.

"This taste like sodium hydroxide. it would be harmful if drunk by humans, but it is ineffective against me," he hands one of the the viles back to Okuda.

"I see..."

"There are still two left, right?"

"Ye-yes!"

"Well, then."

He pours the next vile into his mouth. Then wings grow out of the sides of his head.

"This tastes like thallium acetate. Now, the last one."

This time it's the beaker. The horns and wings disappear and his head changes color. It went from a yellow to a gray, his signature grin replaced with a blank expression.

He hands the beaker back to the disappointed teen, "Aqua Regia, hm. Every one of them changes my appearance to a certain extent."

"'Yes..."

"Your expression is so tiny, _Sensei_! It looks like an emoticon."

Tsuna can't help but choke on a bit of laughter, watching as Korosensei looks up to the class.

"Even if you hate me, please don't come to hate assassinations."

"What's with that, all of a sudden?!"

"That aside, Okuda- _san_ ," his grin reappears, "I cannot overlook the safety concerns of a student creating toxins on her own."

"Yes. I'm very sorry..." Okuda looks down, sighing.

"If you have time after school, let's do lab research together on a poison to kill me."

Okuda looks back up, a hopeful look on her face. Tsuna hides a smile at the naive expression, feeling happy that Korosensei was that kind.

"O-Okay!"

 **Timeskip**

"So then, he told you to go make that toxin," Kayano looks down at the new liquid.

Tsuna had finally learned her name after Shiota introduced them. Apparently, he looked lonely at lunch, so Kayano prompted Shiota to talk to him with her. He watches from his spot beside Shiota as Okuda rubs her creation with her cheek, smiling.

"Yes! And that theoretically, this should give the best results!"

Shiota peers down at the book in his hand, tilting it where Tsuna could read it as well.

"He's even put the proper storage methods for poison in this manga. Korosensei's just as courteous as always."

"He's been supporting me all along. He said that even if I'm bad in Japanese, I should embrace my strong points."

"Ah. There he is. Are you gonna give it to him?"

"Yes!"

Okuda stands up from her chair, bringing the poison to Korosensei.

" _Sensei_ , here..."

She holds out the florence flask*.

Korosensei looks down at her, looking a bit strange, "Well done... I'll drink it right away."

He drinks the liquid and his face turns dark.

"Nurufufufufu, thank you, Okuda- _san_. It seems that... thanks to your medicine, I am advancing to a few stage."

Tsuna's eyes widen, along with everyone else's, as Korosensei body begins to change.

"What do you mean by..."

She trails off, looking at the new form of the creature.

Meanwhile, the class screams, "He melted!"

"The medicine you created for me is one which invigorates my cells and increases their fluidity."

He zips to a female student's desk.

"While in this liquid state, I can also fit into any crack or crevice!"

Then he goes all around the classroom.

"Furthermore, my speed is unchanged! Now come, try to kill me."

Tsuna attempts to follow his teacher but he went way too fast for his eyes. His classmates try to do the same as they put out their anti-sensei weapons.

"Wait a... no way, this is absolutely impossible! We can't get a lock on you if you're slipping into the floor and the ceiling!"

"What the heck is this flighty _Sensei_?!"

Kayano turns to Okuda, "Okuda- _san_... _Sensei_ did call the medicine a poison*, right?"

Okuda whips her head to Korosensei, who was in the corner of the ceiling.

"You... you tricked me, Korosensei?!"

"Okuda- _san_ , in assassinations, deceiving people with your language is also a necessity."

"Eh?"

"No matter how excellent the poison you've created... if you hand it over with naive honesty, then just like this time, your target will take advantage of you and that will be the end of it."

Korosensei starts to slide down the wall, diverting his attention to Shiota.

"Nagisa- _kun_ , if you were going to give me poison, how would you do it?"

Shiota's azure eyes widen at the sudden question before averting to the side in thought.

"Hmm. I'd break the poison up into a sweet juice that you'd like... and give that to you, saying it's specially hand-made... something like that, I guess."

Korosensei is now on the ground, inching closer to his clothes.

"That's right. To deceive someone, you must know your opponent. You must plan out your words. The power of language is a necessity to skillfully deliver poison."

Korosensei turns back into normal, the effect wearing off. He gives his attention back to Okuda.

"Your talent in science can be useful to everyone in the future. In order to make that understandable to many people, please also work on the power of language and its role in delivering poison."

"I will!" Okuda's eyes are wide with realization.

A tiny smile makes its way on to Tsuna's face. He was glad that Okuda didn't feel discouraged and that she was up to the challenge. A small part of him, himself, felt motivated to try harder during the lessons. With a mental affirmation, Tsuna makes a note to ask Reborn to go over everything in the notes he's taken so far.

"That was definitely the problem with the previous attempt," Karma chuckles from his new spot besides Shiota, his next words gain Tsuna's attention, "Oh, and Tsuna- _kun_ , we need to talk."

Tsuna gulps.

 **Timeskip**

"So, um..." Tsuna winces at how shaky his voice sounded, "Wha-what was it you wanted to talk about, Akabane- _san_?"

The red-head was leaning against a tree, eyes shut and a strange smirk on his face.

"Ya' knoooow, _most_ people don't jump off cliffs to try and help someone else."

Tsuna fiddles with the hem of his sleeves, "U-um... I guess?"

"And I'm pretty sure _most_ people's eyes don't just change color randomly."

Tsuna doesn't have any words, feeling pinned.

"So, I guess you're not like most people," Akabane pushes himself up off the tree, open, narrowed eyes watching Tsuna like a predator. "I must say, you're kinda interesting, _Sawada_ _Tsunayoshi_."

The way he said his name sent shivers down his spine.

"O-okay? Um, well, I, uh... kinda have to go now? My tutor is waiting for me at home..."

"Ah, Reborn- _kun_ , wasn't it? I'm sure he'll understand the wait, he's only how old? Two? Maybe three?"

Tsuna couldn't stop himself from visibly cringing. If Reborn had heard him, Akabane would absolutely regret saying that. He slides the slipping straps of his bag up his shoulder, eyes darting for a way for him to possibly get away.

"Now, now, don't think of running away. That's kinda rude, don't cha' think?"

Tsuna flinches as his not-so-secret plan is revealed, slight guilt bubbling in his stomach.

Deciding to get the whole conversation over with, he comes up with an explanation.

He clears his throat, "So, uh, I become... _different_ than normal sometimes, um, but I don't really know why?"

He couldn't break _omertà_ *, so he had to play dumb and pretend that he didn't know why he felt so calm, even though he knew exactly why.

"I-it just happens. I... I guess, when I saw you falling, I, uh... I don't know, I just started moving. I-I wanted to help you somehow!"

He didn't mean to raise his voice at the end, and it seemed to surprise Akabane for a second, though it wasn't too noticeable. Then, the other starts to laugh, shoulders bouncing.

"Jeez, I can't tell if you're stupid or heroic. Anyway, you're free to go."

"Tha-that's it?"

He nods and starts to walk away, leaving the short male.

"See ya' later, Tsuna- _kun_. Also, just call me Karma; Akabane is my family's name."

Tsuna just stares at the fleeting figure, watching as Aka-no, _Karma_ goes down the mountain. After a moment, he sighs in relief, shoulders slumping.

"I thought, for a second, I was a goner," he mumbles.

He starts to make his way down the mountain, not noticing the teacher, who had watched the whole interaction.

"Nurufufufufu, it seems Tsuna _-kun_ has made a new friend."

 **Timeskip**

"Allow me to introduce the part-time foreign language teacher who has come today."

Tsuna averts his eyes, cheeks blushed.

"My name is Irina Jelavic. Nice to meet you, everyone!"

The woman with assets was clinging to Korosensei. She had blonde wavy hair that fell past her shoulder blades, and there was a smile painted on her face that seemed to be plastic. Something isn't right about her, Tsuna decides. He just hasn't put his finger on what.

Karasuma sweat-drops, "This guy's physique has few oddities, but do your job and don't let it bother you."

"It's a wig," Korosensei pulls off said item.

"I don't mind!"

"The school's intention is to fully immerse the students in a foreign language," Karasuma sighs, "I assume there are no problems with her taking charge of half the English class?"

Korosensei turns to the agent, "It just can't be helped, then."

Everyone murmurs to each other, whispering about the new teacher. Tsuna sighs in disappointment as he watches Korosensei look down at Irina's breasts, which were pressed to his side. There's even more of a let-down when he sees his face change color.

Irina sighs, cooing, "You're more wonderful every time I look at you. Those lovely, righteous-seeming round eyes, those indistinct joints..."

She nuzzles her head into Korosensei's arm.

"I seem to have become captivated by you."

"My," Korosensei responds, "how embarrassing."

It was obvious that Irina was just playing him.

 **Timeskip**

"Korosensei!"

Tsuna pauses his movement, bringing down his knife.

There was Irina coming down the steps and on to the P.E. grounds.

"I heard from Karasuma- _sensei_ that you're suuuuper fast on your feet, is it really true?"

Korosensei rubs the back of his head, flustered, "Well... I'm not really that fast."

"I have a favor to ask. Just once, I'd love to try drinking genuine Vietnamese coffee, so would you go buy some for me while I'm teaching English?"

' _She's_ _really laying it on strong..._ '

Tsuna watches as Korosensei quickly agrees to the request, flying off with a blast of wind. Everyone awkwardly stares, silent. Then one student clears his throat, stepping up to Irina.

"So, um, Irina- _sensei_? Class is starting, so should we return to the classroom?"

Irina stays silent, whipping out a lighter and a cigarette, lighting the cancerous stick.

"Class? Oh, right. You are all free to do as you see fit." She turns, puffing out a bit of smoke, "Also, could you stop being so familiar with me and calling me by my first name?"

The students look at the blond with either frowns or with expressions of disbelief, "I have no intention of playing the part of a teacher, except for when I'm in front of that octopus. Call me "Jelavic- _oneesama_."

"So, what now? _Bitch-neesan_."

And there is Karma, being himself.

"Don't shorten it!"

"You're a professional killer, right?" Karma condescendingly grins. "Will you really be able to take out that monster alone, when the class can't kill him through their combined efforts?"

Irina smiles back, "The difference between brats and grown-ups if how we adults do things."

She turns to Shiota, his eyes widening.

"You are Shiota Nagisa, right?"

Then she's kissing him. Tsuna gasps and a small bit of color erupts on his face, he averts his eyes.

"Wha?!" Kayano's reactions definitely differs from Karma's, who was looking on with mischievous interest.

At first, Shiota tries to resist, but eventually he droops in defeat. Irina pulls away and smothers Shiota in her breasts.

"Come to the faculty office after this. I want to hear the information you've gathered on that guy. Well... I have plenty of ways to make you talk though. As for the rest of you," she drops the boy, turning to the rest of the teenagers, "those with useful information, come and speak with me! I'm doing you all a favor. All I'll even lend some manpower to the girls."

Suddenly, three buff men come from the distance, each of them carrying something.

"A professional's job lies in having both skill and personal connections. You brats should sit quietly on the sidelines and watch."

She holds out her hand, and the man in the middle places a gun on it.

"And, if you get in the way of my assassination mission even a little bit, _I'll kill you_."

She turns to the men and starts speaking to them, leaving the class to glare at her. Tsuna felt a bit of irritation, but otherwise just frowned at the woman. Her name brought a bit of familiarity to mind though.

' _Maybe Reborn knows her_.'

 **Timeskip**

Irina chuckles in the wooden chair she had someone pull up, looking down at her tablet. Tsuna rests his head on his hand, his English book on his desk in front of him. He was starting to wish that Reborn was his teacher instead. At least he _actually_ taught him something.

"Hey, Bitch- _neesan_ , start the lesson already!"

"Yes, Bitch- _neesan_!"

"You're a _sensei_ here for the time being, Bitch- _neesan_!"

"Quit it with all of that "bitch, bitch" stuff!" She screeches, irked. "First of all, the actual pronunciation is different! You Japanese people just don't have any distinction between "b" and "v!" I'll teach you the right way to pronounce "v." First, bite down lightly on your lower lip! C'mon now!"

Everyone reluctantly does as she tells, all of them glaring.

"Good. You should spend the next hour quietly like that."

Tsuna sighs as he stops creating a "v" sound. Foreign language was something he was actually good at, so he felt kind of sad that the lesson was reduced to this.

 **Timeskip**

"Oi, oi, is this for real?" Tsuna looks over to his light-haired classmate. "Those two are shacking up at the storage shed."

He looks over to the shed and sees Irina leading Korosensei to the shed. He sighs.

"I'm kinda disappointed in Korosensei, getting reeled in by such a transparent woman."

"Karasuma- _sensei_ , we... just can't bring ourselves to like that woman."

"Sorry," Karasuma sighs, apologetic. "It's the government's instructions to entrust this matter to her, as a professional. Still, with the skill to complete her preparations in a single day, there's no denying that she's a top-class hitman."

Suddenly, there's a loud sound of bullets being fired, causing some to jump in surprise.

Then, there's quiet, before an abrupt, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wh-what?!"

"First gunshots, then a piercing shriek and a slippery-slimy sound!"

The scream dies down and turns into an embarrassing moan, causing Tsuna to become a bit abashed.

"Those are some incredibly persistent shlooping sounds!"

"Let's go take look!"

Tsuna follows his classmates as they run over to the shed to investigate. They make over in time to see Korosensei walking out the door.

"Korosensei! What happened to the breast lady," Shiota inquires.

Korosensei blushes, "My... I wanted to have a little more fun, but having class with all of you is much more enjoyable, so sixth period's quiz is going to be difficult, you know."

Shiota chuckles and the students smile.

"Well, we'll do our best."

That's when Irina stumbles out of the shed, face blushed, mouth drooling, and in an old-fashioned uniform.

"Impossible... for all of that to have happened in a mere minute..." She mumbles, "The stiffness in my shoulders and back was loosened, I recieved oil, face and lymph node massages... I was forced to quickly change clothes... and on top of that... for those slippery tentacles to do such a thing..."

"What sort of thing?!"

Korosensei," Shiota turns to the teacher, "what did you do?"

"Who know? Adults have their own sort of maintenance, after all."

Tsuna stares blankly at Korosensei's straight expression.

"Now come, let's return to the classroom."

The students happily follow Korosensei back inside of the school building, leaving Irina on the ground. Tsuna peeks back to see her scowl and rip off the ribbon wrapped around her head. A bit of worry for the seductress appeared, but he pushes it down, not wanting to mess with such a frustrated woman.

 **Timeskip**

Irina furiously taps at her tablet, glaring down at the screen. The sound of Karma chuckling brings Tsuna's attention to him, seeing as he sits right next to the boy.

"Bitch- _neesan_ 's pretty frantic."

Terasaka gives him a side-glance, rubbing his cheek, "Having _that_ sort of thing done to her must have damaged her pride."

Tsuna sighs, looking back down at his open textbook. He figured that if Irina won't teach them, he could at least try and figure it out by reading the textbook.

"Sensei."

It was the boy who spoke to her before she showed her true colors.

"What do you want?"

"If you're not going to teach us, could you switch out with Korosensei? We're taking entrance exams this year, so..."

She "hmps", "You want to be taught by that vicious monster? Comparing the Earth's predicament to entrance exams... how nice to be a carefree kid."

There was a sardonic grin on her face.

"Moreover, the way I hear it, all of you in Class E... seem to be the misfit failures of this school. Even if you start studying now, it's meaningless."

Tsuna looks up from his textbook, eyes narrowed. He couldn't-no, he _could_ believe that she would say something like that, but he could also tell that the others were extremely angry and slightly hurt by her words.

"I know! Here's what we'll do. Once I've successfully completed the assassination, I'l give you give five million yen* to divide amongst yourselves! Such a grand sum is more than any of you will ever see in your lives!"

Tsunayoshi somehow doubts that, considering where he's going.

"That would be much more profitable than pointlessly studying," she points at herself, confidently grinning, "so just be quiet and listen to m-"

She's interrupted by an eraser being thrown at the black board behind her.

"Get out."

Irina looks up to see cold, narrowed eyes pointed directly at her. That's when a storm of erasers and paper wads begins, along with shouting.

"Get out, you fucking bitch*!"

"Switch with Korosensei!"

"Wh-what's with that attitude?!"

"You wanna die?!"

"Fine by us! You just try it!"

"Yeah, that's right! We don't need any huge boobs around here!"

Tsuna nervously chuckles.

Karasuma holds his head, eye twitching, from his place outside the door.

 **Timeskip**

 **Inside the Faculty Office**

"What the heck is with those brats?!"

Irina slams her hand against the table.

"They're in the same room as such a wonderful woman, you know? Don't you think they should be grateful?!"

Karasuma was peeved, "There's likely some minor classroom discord due to them not being welcoming, but enough already. Go give them a proper apology. Assuming you want to continue the assassination, that is."

"Why?!" Irina looks incredulously at Karasuma, "I don't have any experience as a teacher, you know?! Let me concentrate solely on assassinating!"

"Guess there's no helping it. Come with me."

Irina follows Karasuma to see Korosensei multitasking in the woods. He had a clipboard in one tentacle, and a pencil, a small book, and a drink in the others. Beside him was a table with a stack of books and papers on it.

Irina asks, "What is he doing?"

"Writing test questions," Karasuma answers. "Evidently he does this every Wednesday during sixth period."

Korosensei abruptly and messily sneezes, ruining the paper he was writing. He crumples the paper up and throws it away, tears flowing down his round face.

"He's going to redo it."

"What an idiot. I mean, grape juice has a high chance of leaving a stain."

Irina places a hand on her hip.

"He's certainly taking his sweet time with it. He can move at Mach twenty, so writing up questions should be no sweat."

"Each question is different," Karasuma interjects, surprising Irina.

"Huh?"

"When the students saw that, they were surprised. Combining each subjects in which they excel with ones difficult for them... he created all the questions for each and every student individually."

Conveniently, Korosensei mutters, "Chiba- _kun_ can figure out special reasoning problems rather quickly. Nurufufufu, let's try putting in some questions that are a little more advanced."

"He is a dangerous creature with exceptional intelligence and speed who intends to destroy the Earth." Karasuma continues, "Such a person is near perfect as a teacher."

He then leads the quiet blonde to the P.E., where some student were hitting a ball, that suspiciously looked like Korosensei, with curved knives.

He points, "Take a look at the students."

"They're just playing, aren't they?"

Irina was confused.

"That's the "Assassination Badminton" I taught them. It's training to enable them to accurately hit a moving target. They have no experience in assassinating, but nonetheless, they are aiming for the reward. When they aren't studying, they enthusiastically refine their skills. Target and teacher; assassin and student. Because of that monster, this bizarre classroom setting has come to pass... and everyone in it fulfills two roles." Karasuma gives Irina a side-glance, a serious look in his dark eyes, "If you cannot balance being an assassin with being a teacher, then you are severely lacking as a pro.

"If you intend to remain here and target him, don't look at the students with such a condescending gaze. Without the students, this assassination classroom would be unable to continue. That's why, even though they are students and you are an assassin, treat them as equal!"

Looking into Irina's eyes, he finishes, "If that is impossible for you, we have plenty of assassins who exist only to kill and we'll give the assignment to the next one in line."

Irina bites her lip, her gaze downward.

She didn't have any words to say.

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna looks over to the door at the sound of heels clicking against the floor, pausing the mumble among the students. He was standing beside Karma, who had dragged him over to where Sugino, Shio- _Nagisa_ (the blue-haired boy told him that he could call him that), and Kayano sat besides each other. The door opens, and in walks Irina. She doesn't say anything, only walking to the black board and snatching up a piece of chalk. She quickly writing something, the chalk stick scratching against the board.

Dropping the chalk and turning around, she orders, " _You're incredible in bed!_ Repeat it!"

No one says a word, stunned into silence.

"Come on!"

" _Y-yuu aa inkuredeiburu in beddo._ "

Tsuna doesn't say a word, face becoming red as it slowly pieces together what the sentence meant. He could hear Karma chuckling from his seat.

"When I assassinated a VIP in America, I first used my charms to grow close to his bodyguard. That sentence is what he said to me. In Japanese, it's " _Beddo deno kimi wa sugoi yo_.""

Everyone becomes flustered once they find out what the sentence means, wondering why she was telling them it.

"It is often said that to learn a foreign language quickly and easily in a short amount of time, you should make use of a lover from that country. As you will want to better understand your partner's feelings, inevitably, you'll grasp the meaning of their words. When it was necessary for my work, I learned new languages using this method," she explains, a hand on her hip. "And so, in my class... I'll teach you how to seduce people from other countries.

"The secret skill of befriending through conversation that is taught to professional assassins. If you can learn this, it will serve you well when meeting people from virtually any country. Learn what you'll need to study for entrance exams from that octopus. I'm just going to stick to teaching conversation techniques that will be useful in the future."

She looks down, fiddling with her fingers, intertwining them.

"If... despite that, you still don't view me as a teacher, then I'll give up on the assassination and leave. Th-this way, there aren't any complaints, right?" Her voice goes small, "Also, sorry for a bunch of things."

The classroom stays quiet before laughter erupts, causing Irina to jump.

"What's with you being all timid? Just a while ago, you were saying "I'll kill you" and stuff like that."

Maehara* leans back in his seat, "She kinda ended up becoming a normal _sensei_."

"We can't really call her "Bitch- _neesan_ " anymore."

Irina covers her mouth, feeling touched, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I really... got through to you all."

"Now that I think about it, it was pretty rude to refer to a teacher like that."

"Yeah. We have to change what we call her."

"So, we'll use "Bitch- _sensei_."

"Er, um, hey, you guys... the whole "bitch" thing is troubling, so could we drop it?" Irina bargains, "I don't mind if you're informal and call me by my first name."

A student denies the offer, "But we've kinda already settled on the "bitch" part."

"Yeah. "Bitch- _sensei_ " fits you better than "Irina- _sensei,_ "" another student agrees.

"And so, take good care of us, Bitch- _sensei_!"

"Let's start class, Bitch- _sensei_!"

Irina screams, "I REALLY HATE YOU LOT AFTER ALL!"

Tsuna chuckles, sweat-dropping.

' _I think I'll stick with "Irina-_ sensei _."'_

* * *

 **14.2 pages · 4751 words**

* * *

 **December 15, 2019**

* * *

 **Notes:**

* I'm not really sure if it's a florence flask or not. Please correct me if I'm wrong...

* The wording for "medicine" and "poison" are pretty similar so it can get pretty confusing.

* In case you don't remember, omertà is a code of silence among the Mafia. You can't talk about any criminal activity, evidence, or in this case, anything about dying will flames, or you will face punishment.

* That's around over 45 thousand US dollars.

* So I was kinda surprised that the f-bomb was in the manga, but it was lol

* I got tired of using "the blond boy" or the "black-haired girl" so I'm using names now. Kinda random, sorry.

* * *

Wooh, third chapter this month, second chapter this week, hell yeah! If I keep going at this rate, I'll finish this series before I graduate high school (around at least 3 years, wanna guess my age? lol)!

Anyway, I'm just now deciding that I'm going to be posting this on Christmas, so Merry Christmas! Happy holidays, everyone!

Uuuuhhh, gonna go ahead and say, please leave comments/reviews/whatever. They make an author insanely happy and they truly motivate them to continue writing, see as people like their work. We write for ourselves and for you guys as readers!

If I think of anything to say, I'll add it later, cuz right now I can't think of anything lol.


	13. Chapter 8

**Warning: slight language (AKA, "Bitch-** ** _sensei_** **." Gonna have to get use to it or something, cause it's gonna be in like every chapter.)**

Tsuna grips at his arm, his gaze directed at the floor, occasionally flicking his view up to glance at his classmates with concern. There were students surrounding the lines E Class had made by seat order, some whispering while others openly mocked them, including Tsuna, despite him only being on the main campus once. He could see that even Terasaka was bothered by it, his shoulders tensed. He felt uncomfortable to be at the back of the line, but he didn't dare to look behind him; he didn't want to see the rude stares and expression pointed at his back.

Eventually, after a long ten minutes, the assembly begins. Tsuna stands, fiddling with the end of his drab blazer, as he and his class try to listen to the information spoken, all while ignoring the verbal jabs throw at them.

"In short, you are all elites selected from the best of the best nationwide." The balding man grins. "As your principal, I guarantee it." A look is given to a certain class, "Still. Pride is a powerful enemy. If you are negligent... you'll end up becoming like a certain group of hopeless someones."*

Tsuna flinches at the call out, hastily attempting to hide it so he doesn't please the laughing jerks watching. He could see that the others were either tensed up in defense or slumped over in defeat.

"Hey now, you're all laughing far too much! Well, your principal went a bit too far, too."

After the laughter dies down, students bring a white board on to the stage. In the corner of Tsuna's eye, he sees a black bur, causing him to turn and get a glimpse. Karasuma was walking, posture straight, to the other teachers who were against the wall.

Tsuna sighs, ' _I wish I could have that amount of confidence_...'

"Who's that _sensei_?"

"He looks smart and cool..."

Karasuma announces who he is to the teachers, a female one blushing. Tsuna watches as Kurahashi and Nakamura call for Karasuma's attention, said man turning and walking over. He chuckles lightly when he sees that the girls are showing the agent their cutely-ornate knife sheaths, as well as the male scolding them.

"Looks like they get along pretty well," one girl comments, leaning to her friend.

Her friend replies, a finger to her lip, "How nice... I mean, the teacher and boys in our class are just rude and ugly."

The expressions the boys beside them held were slightly comical. Suddenly, the door bursts open and in comes Irina, strutting to Karasuma. They have a short conversation, Karasuma somewhat scowling at her.

"Wait a-who's that foreigner with the incredible body?!"

"Is she one of Class E's teachers, too?"

She then makes her way over to Nagisa, asking him for something before smothering him with her chest. Soon, Karasuma drags her away, pinning her arm behind her back, glaring at he.

"What," one guy mutters, "is with those guys?"

"Getting carries away despite being with the E-as-in-End Class," his friend answers, passing a paper back to him.

A plain looking student on the stage affirms, "Okay, the printout we just handed out to everyone has the details about the student council's event."

Sugino looks down at his hands in confusion. Okajima looks back at Okano and Okuda.

"What? Where are ours?"

Okano holds her hands up, shaking her head.

Isogai holds up his hand, politely questioning, "Excuse me, Class E hasn't gotten theirs yet."

"Hm? You haven't?" The student scratches the back of his head. "How strange..." He leans on to the podium, smiling maliciously, "My bad, it looks like I forgot to bring the ones for 3-E. Sorry, but please commit it all to memory before you leave." Tsuna balls his hands into fists, narrowing his eyes at the rude male. "I mean, I think the people in Class E should also work on improving their memory."

"What the heck is this. How underhanded," Irina glowers, rubbing her wrist and watching as the students and teachers laughed.

Karasuma stays silent but also narrows his eyes. The E Class students look downcast until papers come out of nowhere, floating down into their hands. Tsuna directs his vision downward, realizing that the paper his class just received was the student council information.

An abrupt voice causes the class to look to where it came from, "Isogai- _kun_." It was Korosensei, dressed in a terrible disguise and twirling a mechanical pencil. Irina and Karasuma looked surprised at his sudden entrance. "There don't seem to be any problems," he continues. "There are enough handwritten copies for everyone after all."

Isogai is stunned at first but a grateful smile appears, "That's true." He raises his hand again, calling out to the student wearing glasses, "Ah, we have our printouts, so please continue."

"Eh? Wha-how?!" He sputters, eyes widen and his face showing displeasure. "No way. Who's the grinning guy over there that ruined everything-Ah! Er," he clears his throat, "Well then, I'll continue."

Tsuna flashes an upturn of his lips to his teachers, even if they don't seem it, before returning his attention to the snooty teen on stage. However, whispers and questions make him look back at Korosensei, only to see Irina trying to stab him with one arm. Of course, it doesn't work and eventually Karasuma is pinning her arm against her back again.

Maehara laughs, along with some of the other E Class students, "Bitch- _sensei_ just doesn't give up!"

They either don't notice or ignore the glares being sent their way.

 **Timeskip**

"We're gonna go on ahead, Nagisa!" Sugino points down the hall with his thumb, Kayano and Tsuna standing behind him.

"Okay," Nagisa nods, smiling, "I'll come right after I buy some juice."

Tsuna watches for a few seconds, seeing Nagisa go the opposite direction, before turning back to Kayano.

"So, Tsuna- _kun_ ," Kayano gives him a side-glance with her hazel eyes, "how was it like at Namimori?" She adds, shrugging, "I've never been, so I'm a little curious."

Tsuna gulps, stammering, "U-uh, well... Namimori is-was, um..."

"You'd don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to," Sugino places a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, meaning to bring comfort but only bringing past memories of Yamamoto Takeshi*.

"N-no, you asked, so..." Tsuna takes a breath, "Namimori was mostly quiet... not taking into account the chaos my... _tutor_ brought in. It seemed like-like everyone mostly knew each other." Tsuna intertwines his hands, fingers tapping. "To be honest... there isn't much about it. There was... there was this guy. He, uh, considered Namimori to be his territory. He would beat people with his tonfas, if they broke any of the rules he set."

Kayano's eyes widen, while Sugino chuckles apprehensively.

"Well, that's... different," he finishes weakly, smile strained.

Tsunayoshi nods, scratching his cheek with a now-free finger.

"Namimori... was _home_."

There was a solemn note in his voice, bringing a small pang to Kayano and Sugino's hearts. After a few more minutes, Nagisa comes running to catch up, holding a juice box and a pleased smile curled on his face.

"You look happy, Nagisa- _kun_ , did something happen?"

Nagisa shakes his head but his smile noticeably grows. No one questions him further though.

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna unlocks his door, opening it and shutting it as he slips in. He sets his bag down so he can pull his shoes off. Like normal, he sets them in their place, turning to his bag and picking it up afterwards. He moves into the kitchen, pulling the the zipper on his bag as he does so. He opens it and pulls out his _bento_ box, setting it by the sink to wash later. He leaves the kitchen, slightly stumbling past the table, and goes to the stairway, carefully placing his footfalls to avoid falling.

Making it up the stairs, he turns and goes to his room, already tugging his gray blazer off his arms. He stops, however, when he sees Reborn standing on the short table on the ground. With sleeves hanging over his hands, he meets Reborn's onyx eyes, his own holding confusion.

"I believe, I been slacking with your training." Tsuna tenses. "And midterms are coming up, aren't they?" With a glint in his eye, Reborn pulls out a gun, "There isn't a better time to start but now."

If anyone asked Tsuna about screaming and the sound of bullets being shot, he'd give you an exhausted look and apologize for the noise.

 **Timeskip**

"Now then. Shall we begin?"

Tsuna peeks up from his arms, only to see Korosensei standing in front of him with a white headband that had "math" in black lettering. He could here his classmates gasp in surprise, and he turns his head to see a Korosensei at every desk.

"Midterm exams are approaching," one Korosensei explains, holding a tentacle up. Another one looks over a paper, confirming the answer was correct, and a third crossing his arms, "And so, this period." One more continues, "I shall conduct an intense high-speed study session." A English-wearing _sensei_ stands in front of Maehara, "Sensei's duplicates will thoroughly go over-" "Each of your weak subjects individually, one-on-one."

Due to being at the back, Tsuna hears Terasaka mumble, "What a waste of time. Even going through the trouble of having headbands marked with different subjects." He goes silent before shouting, "Why the heck is mine the only "Naruto" one!"

"Terasaka- _kun_ is a special curriculum. You are weak in multiple subjects, after all."

Tsuna sighs, sitting up and giving proper attention to his appointed _sensei_. Fortunately for him, he had improved greatly in the days he's been at Kunugigaoka. Korosensei's teaching was slow and so much more easier to understand compared to, for example, Dohachiro Nezu. The subject he had the worst grades were in math, while English was his best and his favorite. He enjoyed learning foreign languages, most likely due to Reborn's prompting, and was always welcome to lessons that had to do with them. With his pencil scratching at his paper, Tsuna looks up and jumps when he sees a curve in Korosensei's face.

"U-um!"

"Please don't try to assassinate me all of a sudden, Karma- _kun_!" Tsuna turns in his seat and glances over at the red-head, who sits beside him. He was holding a knife outward into his teacher, looking away. "When I dodge, it affects all of my afterimages, you know! These duplicates are surprisingly delicate!" At Korosensei's words, Tsuna looks over at the other Korosensei, noticing that each of them had the same curve. He could hear Nagisa inquire about the amount of strength his teaching method needs, and whether he has enough of it, to which Korosensei responds, "There is nothing to worry about. I'm letting one body rest outside after all."

' _I don't think that's really going to help, Korosensei_...' Tsuna sweat-drops, returning back to his tutoring.

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna wanders down the vacant hall, securing a plain band aid to his chin. He had tripped (what a _huuuuuge_ surprise) and marginally scraped his chin in the fall, so he, with permission, visited the nurse's office (though there wasn't anyone in there). Gravitating towards the windows that aligned the wall, he stares up at the cerulean sky that was dotted with cotton-ball-clouds, a small smile on his face. Noticing a random splash of color in front of him, he moves his view back to in front of him, where Nagisa was peering into the faculty office's window.

He calls softly, "Nagisa- _san_?"

Nagisa jumps, a scared expression appearing before he realizes it was Tsuna who caught him. He silently beckons with a wave, to which Tsuna hesitantly follows. He looks into the faculty office, honey eyes widening when he sees the board chairman inside, along with his other teachers.

"What's going on?" He turns to Nagisa, who shrugs.

"I don't know. He was just in there."

They turn back to the window, eavesdropping into the conversation.

"You are quite a pitiful creature, aren't you." The muffled voice belonging to Asano didn't sound questioning, his words woven and made into a statement. "Intending to become the world's savior, you've been reduced to its destroyer instead."

Both Nagisa and Tsuna felt confusion bubbling within.

' _Save... destroy...? What does he mean?_ '

Asano continues, "Well, I have no intention of raising a fuss over that here." He closes his eyes, condescending smile still present. "We are alike in that no matter how much we struggle, we can't save the Earth from crisis." He turns to Karasuma, raising a hand like he was whispering, "Most of the time, I'll have a hands-off policy toward the assassination. I'll have plenty to keep me occupied with keeping it secret, after all."

"That will be helpful," Karasuma narrows his eyes.

"You have a pretty rational outlook. I don't particularly dislike men like that," Irina comments, though her expression was not pleasant.

Asano smiles, hand to his chest, "I'm honored." He moves over to the open window, sitting on the sill, "However, as the head of this school, what I must consider is what to do in the case that the Earth continues to survive beyond the upcoming year." He brings his leg over the other, crossing them. "In other words, the future of this school in the event that someone manages to kill you. Frankly speaking," he intertwines his fingers, "it will be problematic if Class E doesn't remain as is."

Tsuna narrows his eyes, taking a glance at a frowning Nagisa, and a silent Korosensei.

"When you say "as is,"" finally Korosensei speaks, "do you mean the current situation where their grades and treatment are the lowest of the low?"

"Yes. Are you familiar with the rule of the worker ants? It states that no matter how many are in a group, twenty percent are lazy, twenty percent work, and the remaining sixty percent are ordinary. My aim is a group where five percent are lazy and ninety five percent work. "I don't want to become like Class E." "Class E is the one place I don't want to go." With ninety five percent of the students strongly believe such things, we can achieve that ideal ratio."

Tsuna's fists grip tight. He couldn't help but feel anger that the chairman would believe that five percent of students, of fourteen to fifteen year old children, of _human_ _beings_ would be throw out to drown in a sea of bulling and hopelessness, all without a hand to reach out and save them.

"I see. That's quite logical. Then it's a problem if Class E, the five percent, isn't weak and miserable."

Korosensei's tone of voice was completely neutral.

"Today, I received a complaint from Class D's homeroom teacher. "A student from Class E glared ferociously at one of mine," Asano recites. "And on top of that, threatened "to kill him.""

Tsuna feels Nagisa freezing, causing him to look over.

"Was... that when...?"

"Yeah," Nagisa sighs.

"Seeing as they are carrying out an assassination, it's to be expected that they would have such an expression. By itself, that's fine. The problem lies in those with the lowest grades defying the ordinary students."

' _He makes it seem like E Class is dragging the upper classes down_.'

Asano puts a hand into his blazer, "Under my plan, that is unacceptable. Please sternly tell them to refrain from doing so in the future." He pulls something out, tossing it to the yellow being with a sharp grin, "Korosensei, please solve that within a second."

"Eh?" Korosensei hastily goes to solve the wire puzzle, "So suddenly..."

One second later, Korosensei is trapped with the puzzle, tentacles knotted up and trapped within the holes of the wires.

' _What?! How did he...?_ '

"Just as the rumors say, your speed is incredible. Certainly, like that... you could seemingly dodge any sorts of assassination." Asano crouches down in front of Korosensei, titling his head. "But you, _Korosensei_ , in this world... there are problems which cannot be solved through speed." He stands up and and walks past Karasuma and Irina with a confident gait, "Well, I'll leave it at that."

Tsuna and Nagisa jump away from the window as Asano opens and shuts the wooden door. Instantly, he notices the nervous students, and Tsuna shuffles a bit forward in case he had to protect Nagisa.

The chairman beams, his expression completely faux, "Hey there! I'm looking forward to the midterm exams. Do your best!" His smile drops right after as he turns and walks away, his shoes thumping on the creaky floor.

Tsuna quickly studies Nagisa's blank and tense body language, concern filling his mind. He shyly reaches out with a hand to set on the blue-haired male's shoulder.

"Na-Nagisa... _san_...?"

The teen breaks out his trance with a shaky smile, "I... gotta go, um, my mom said to... to go straight home after..." He trails off, eyes averting to the side.

"Uh, yeah." Tsuna shakes his head. "G-go ahead, Nagisa- _san_."

He watches as Nagisa stumbles down the hall. He knew that the slightly taller male needed to be alone for a while; Asano's words had affected him in a way that Tsuna had yet to understand completely.

' _It seems this school is the worst when it comes to bulling, compared to Namimori at least_.'

With a heavy sigh, he moves down the hall, heading to the classroom where his bag was abandoned

 **Timeskip**

"As expected, you look really exhausted," Maehara shoves his hands into his pockets, sweat-dropping.

Okajima leans over the exhausted creature, "Why are you putting in so much effort teaching us, anyway?"

Tsuna grabs his wrist, knowing exactly why the teacher was trying so hard.

 _"In this world... there are problems which cannot be solved through speed."_

"This is all in order to raise your test scores. And then..." He trails off into a fantasy, a blush being know on his round face. "It'll be like that. The danger of being kill would disappear as well, so it would be two birds with one stone."

Muramatsu shifts on to one leg, raising an arm and commenting to Yada, "Nah, we're better off doing that than studying."

"Well, if we kill him, there's the reward of ten billion, too," Yada agrees.

A group of students chime in unison, "With that money, even if our grades are bad, we'd still live rosy lives after this."

Those words create a pit in Tsuna stomach, and he steps back uneasily.

Okajima starts, "We're the E-as-in-End Class, ya' know."

"We kinda..." Muramatsu adds in, "have a better chance of assassinating you than doing well on a test."

Some students openly agree, while others avert their eyes.

Tsuna clenches his fist, looking downcast, ' _They don't have_ any _resolve..._ '

"So that's it. I understand very well."

As Korosensei stands, Sugaya repeats, "Understand what?"

"As you are now..." There's an "X" on Korosensei's face, showing that a wrong answer has been given, "You are not qualified to be assassins."

Tsuna stares at Korosensei's back as the teacher opens the door, "All of you, come out to the schoolyard. Please call Karasuma- _sensei_ and Irina- _sensei_ as well."

He leaves, sliding the door shut with a powerful "clack." Tsuna watches as his classmates mumble in confusion, following them when they eventually follow Korosensei's order. When they get outside, they see Korosensei silently pushing a goal out of the way. Once he's finished, he turns to Irina, who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Irina- _sensei_ , I have a question for you, as a professional assassin."

Irina, with a hand on her hip, looks on with slightly creased brows, "What's with this all of sudden?"

"Whenever you are on the job..." He continues, pointing at her, "Do you have only one plan prepared?"

"No." Irina crosses her arms under her chest. "Just as you'd expect, rather than one preferred plan, it's better to have a few possible routes. For assassins, it's part of the basics," she explains, Tsuna understanding every bit of it. Reborn had mentioned about having backup plans, to always be prepared when performing a hit job, and it makes sense to; you don't want to get caught and killed. "To construct thorough backup plans in advance, in case unforeseen circumstances should arise." She sweat-drops, her eyes fluttering to a close, "Well, your case is so far from the norm that the plans I'd prepared were all thrown into disarray but," she growls, "just watch! Next time for sure I will succeed!"

"That's impossible," Korosensei puts down her claim bluntly, turning to Karasuma. "Now then, next is Karasuma- _sensei_. When you teach knifework to the students, is the first blow the only crucial one?"

"Of course the first blow is the most crucial, but the movements afterward are just as important. Against a formidable opponent, there is a high probability of your first blow being dodged. The precision of your second and third strike... can mean the difference between victory and defeat," Karasuma finishes.

"What are you getting at-" Maehara is interrupted by Korosensei.

"Just as the teachers have said, if your next move is assured, you can become an assassin full of self-confidence. And what about all your thinking "we'll be fine since we have the assassination." You've lowered your studying goals." Tsuna takes a step back as Korosensei begins to spin in a vortex, the wind picking up and tossing his brunette locks wildly. "You are only averting your eyes from the cause of your inferiority complex." The speed he was going accelerated, and soon, he turned into some type of tornado, blowing the students away. "What if I were to feel from this classroom? What if another assassin killed me before you could?" Korosensei inquired. "Having lost the assassination you think of as a contingency plan, you would be left with only your sense of inferiority as Class E." He peeks his head out, "Here is some advice from _sensei_... to all of you who are so insecure..."

His tornado sends leaves and dirt flying. The female students were holding down their skirts and holding the other arm to block their faces. The males, along with Tsuna, also hid their faces, not wanting to get anything in their eyes. "Those who do not possess a second weapon, are not qualified to call themselves assassins!"

Even from the school's main building, the tornado could be seen. Soon, when it calms down, Korosensei's silhouette could be seen among dust clouds and bits of debri falling.

"There were many weeds and much uneven ground on the school campus. I have cleaned it up a bit."

Once the dust clears, a flat and clean area of land is shown, surprising the students.

" _Sensei_ is a super creature capable of erasing the Earth from existence." His face held a terrifying emotion. "Levelling this area is a simple thing for me." Tsuna sucks in a breath through his nose, back straightening to a posture that Reborn beats into him at times ("A mafia boss must have good posture. A slouching back makes you look weak and pathetic."); it just felt right to do, like it shows the he's listening closely. "Unless you have confidence in yourselves and can show that you have a secondary weapon, I will consider there to be no assassins in this classroom who deserve to be my opponent, and will level all of you along with the school building before leaving."

Nagisa, deciding to ask for the stunned group, speaks, "A second weapon... how long do we have?"

"That have already been decided. Until tomorrow." The number fifty appears on his forehead, his grin returning, "All of you, please score within the top fifty on tomorrow's midterm test." Gasps and shouts of disbelief ring out as he continues, "I have already cultivated your second weapon. _Sensei_ does not use a slow, dull teaching method. That would be inferior to those of the main building's teachers." He points at the third-years. "Wield that weapon with confidence. Successfully complete this mission, smile without embarrassment, and hold you heads high. Assassins... and as member of Class E!"

Tsuna nods to himself, accepting the challenge. He knew it was going to be hard, that his lessons at school won't be enough.

Good thing he has a tutor at home.

 **Timeskip**

Stumbling past the door, Tsuna pushes it shut and shoves off his shoes, hastily placing them in their spot like usual. He relinquishes his hold on his bag, tossing it on to the kitchen table on his way to the stairs.

"Reborn?"

He calls outs, going right to his bedroom, where he thought Reborn might be. Luckily, Reborn was there, studying material already laid out on the table.

"Shall we get started," Reborn points his gun at the brunette, "Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna, pushing away the fear and the "Why aren't you running, you idiot?!", grins and sits down at the table, "Yep!"

* * *

 **12.7 pages · 4196 words**

* * *

 **December 21, 2019**

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Reborn looks at his student with prideful eyes. Seeing that grin earlier was a sight for sore eyes and it was warmly welcomed. It was very different compared to the expression and tears Tsunayoshi had shown on his first day; it was clear that this new environment was helping him grow as a student and as a person.

"Is this right, Reborn?"

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna. Continue to the next problem."

"Got it!"

* * *

 **Notes:**

* Do you like this way of writing? I'm thinking of maybe transferring to this method instead of: ""That's the "Assassination Badminton" I taught them. It's training to enable them to accurately hit a moving target. They have no experience in assassinating, but nonetheless, they are aiming for the reward. When they aren't studying, they enthusiastically refine their skills. Target and teacher; assassin and student. Because of that monster, this bizarre classroom setting has come to pass... and everyone in it fulfills two roles." Karasuma gives Irina a side-glance, a serious look in his dark eyes, "If you cannot balance being an assassin with being a teacher, then you are severely lacking as a pro."

As in, a long paragraph of dialogue without much detail as to what the character is doing; only one line: "...and everyone in it fulfills two roles." Karasuma gives Irina a side-glance, a serious look in his dark eyes, "If you...". Which one do you guys prefer? For now, I'm just testing it out to see if you guys like it.

* I know I'm mentioning Yamamoto a lot, and I don't mean to do it, honestly! I just haven't really gotten to mentioning the others yet; please, bare with me, if it bothers you.

* * *

Another chapter done!

So I originally was trying to go for three chapters to post today (day I'm posting this) but I just didn't feel like writing the next chapter. So sorry!

Anyway, Merry Christmas, again!

Happy holidays!

Happy December 25th!

Happy whatever-day-you're-reading-this!

I honestly don't have anything else to say, I just can't think of anything. So, I'll just say to please leave a comment/review, and have (a) happy holiday(s)!


	14. Chapter 9

Tsuna shifts in his chair, his bangs slightly falling into his eyes as he reads the question in front of him. His pencil scratches at his paper, answering the question, and repeats with the next problem. The teacher in charge of their class during testing was purposely creating irritating and distracting noises, loudly coughing and tapping at his podium.

From his seat he sneers, "You Class E lot better not cheat or anything like that, 'cause we main building teachers are watching you reeeaaally closely."

Tsuna rolls his eyes but ignores him, putting the arrogant man to the back of his mind and reading his test carefully.

' _Departing from Point R to... Point P leaving... Point A fixed distance come to a stop at-_ '

Then, it was like there was a huge monster in front of him, and that he had a rigid grip around a gun rather than a normal pencil. The beast attacks, destroying his desk and instilling panic within Tsuna.

' _I was warned about this, but the school's test are on such a different level, especially compared to Namimori Middle's_!'

Inhaling, he forces himself to calm down and rereads the problem. He tries to think back to what Korosensei had gone over, what Reborn had beaten into him, but for some reason, his mind is going completely blank. He ends up getting cornered by the figurative monster and could feel its breath in his face, and he slowly starts to give in. Suddenly, he gets hit in the head with a familiar weight.

"Where is your resolve, Dame-Tsuna?"

It was Reborn, standing right beside his now-fallen self. Another voice appears, more soothing than Reborn's chiding tone.

"I taught you this, didn't I?"

A tentacle wraps around his wrist, gently lifting the arm that held his weapon. It was Korosensei.

"It isn't some unidentifiable monster. Let's try taking a better look at this flipper," the teacher suggests, and Tsuna does what he's told. "See? If you calm down, you'll see that it is nothing more than a flipper."

' _Point R was moving... Point P began to move...how many seconds later will-_ '

"Work through each piece of the question individually." The monster started to form into something more harmless as Tsuna follows the advice. "And when you connect them all together and look at the result..." It was a normal fish. "There. It's really not much of an opponent, is it?"

Reborn cuts in, tutting, "You've fought and won against much worse."

"Now then, let's use your weapon to deal with it."

Tsuna points the gun in his hands and shoots at floating fish, like if he were at a strange carnival booth.

' _I get it! The trick to working out the important parts of each sentence in the question._ ' Tsuna smiles, writing as neatly as he can in his answer document. ' _All of it is just as Korosensei taught us at Mach speed! And what Reborn shot into me until I understood it completely..._ '*

His focus returns, and soon, he's going through the problem with less complications. The teacher looks incredulously at the class, mouth agape. He couldn't believe that the class of third years were progressing through the test so quickly. Eventually, the classmates were at the same problems, celebrating their win against another beast.

' _It's as if we are completely different people than we were before-ones who can solve this! If the question is like this, we can do it!_ '

They took down the next monster, and the next, and the next, until-

 ** _Question eleven._**

Tsuna pulls at his hair with his left hand, his right hovering over his answer document with his pencil. He couldn't hear as many students writing as before, so he could assume that he wasn't the only one who got stuck. He narrows his eyes, racking his brain for any way to break this question down to the point of understanding and solving it. However, it was too hard for him to figure.

 _'In the next instant, we... were struck down from behind by a problem we couldn't see.'_

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna looks crestfallen while he stares down at his scores. He felt his throat tighten in shame, and his hands shift into trembling fists. All of his work, all of Korosensei's lessons, all of Reborn's tutoring... reduced to such a score.

 ** _Sawada Tsunayoshi_**

 ** _Total Score: 287 Points_**

 ** _Ranked 117th out of 186_**

He wasn't in the top fifty, not even close. Considering everyone else's reactions, it seems it was the same for them as well.

"Just what is the meaning of this?" Karasuma inquires over the phone, standing beside the window. "It feels considerably lacking in justice."

Due to the silent classroom, it was easy to here the muffled reply, " _That's really strange... I thought you'd all been properly notified though! Isn't it an error of communication on your part?_ " Tsuna clenches his fist. " _Well, you lot don't attend classes in the main building, after all._ " The man over the phone breaks off into laughter.

"There was no error in communication, and no matter how you look at it, this isn't normal. Drastically changing the range of potential questions two days before the test to encompass all subjects," despite the cold tone, Karasuma held an unreadable expression.

" _You really don't understand at all, do you... uh, Karasuma-_ sensei _, was it? This is a high-level school. One of our policies is to test whether students comprehend the material they crammed just before the exam._ " The man sounded condescending as he explains, the grin he was wearing apparent due to his tone of voice. " _The chairman himself stood in front of the classes in the main building and led a magnificent lesson where he informed them of everything that had been changed._ "

Karasuma's eyes narrow and ends the call. He turns to Korosensei, who had been staring at the chalk board silently the whole time. Tsuna straightens his papers and slips them back into the envelope they came in, not wanting to see his scores anymore. Even though they were probably the highest he's ever gotten for a midterm exam, he still felt deep shame and fear. Shame because he let Korosensei and Reborn down; fear because Korosensei might leave.

Korosensei abruptly speaks, "This is my fault. It seems I took this school's system too lightly." His words tugged on Tsuna's heartstrings, causing his eyes to soften in concern. "I can't bring myself to face all of you."

A knife is speedily thrown at the back of his head, and he lets out a confused shriek.

" _You_ _suuure_?" Of course, it was Akabane Karma-it's always _Akabane Karma_ -walking down the aisle of desks. "If you couldn't face us, then you wouldn't be able to see me coming to kill you."

"Karma- _kun_!" Korosensei screeches, " _Sensei_ is feeling depressed right now..."

He trails off when Karma tosses his papers at the creature, said creature catching them. The answer documents had bright red numbers underlines in the top-right corner.

 _Science:_ _ **99**_

 _Japanese:_ _ **98**_

 _Mathematics:_ _ **100**_

 _Social Studies:_ _ **99**_

 _English:_ _ **98**_

"Even if the questions change, it makes no difference to me," Karma shifts on to one leg. "Judging by my results, it's because you taught me to such an unnecessary extent." He paints a smirk on his face, adding, "But I have no intentions of leaving this class. An assassination is much more entertaining than returning to my previous class. So, what are you gonna do? Everyone didn't make it into the top fifty spots, so are you gonna run away with your tail between your legs, like you said you would?" The red-head leans into the irked teacher's face, holding an anti- _sensei_ knife beside his mocking expression, "When it come down to it, aren't you just afraid of being killed?"

Kataoka, seeing the opportunity, elbows Maehara smirking, while the other students nod at each other.

"What, so you were scared, Korosensei?" One taunts.

"Then you should have been honest and told us that!"

"Y'knooow, like saying "I want to run away because I'm scared.""

Now red with harmless anger, Korosensei yells, "There is no way I will run away! I'll pay you all back double at the end-of-term exams as revenge!"

Tsuna chuckles, similar to his classmates' laughter, and looks down at his envelope. He reopens it and slides out his papers, looking them over carefully.

 _Science:_ _ **44**_

 _Japanese:_ _ **76**_

 _Mathematics:_ _ **36**_

 _Social Studies:_ _ **53**_

 _English:_ _ **78**_

Instead of feeling shame, he replaces it with a small amount of self-pride.

' _Feeling bad about it isn't going to raise my grades_ ,' he decides. ' _These are probably the high grades I've ever gotten; I should feel good about that and think about what to do to make them higher_.'

"What's so funny?!" Tsuna looks back up and watches Korosensei curl his tentacles in the air. "Aren't you all frustrated?!"

Tsuna only smiles.

 **Timeskip**

"As you are aware, there is a three-day-two-night trip to Kyoto next week," Karasuma looks over his students from his stance in front of them. "I don't want to hinder your full enjoyment, but your mission extends to this as well."

"You mean work on the assassination even there?"

"Exactly," Karasuma affirms. "The vast difference between Kyoto's streets and the classroom extensively complicate matters. Still... your individual groups' sightseeing routes [are]* determined in advance, and the plan is for him to accompany you," he explains. "The location is ideal for a sniper. It appears that the government has already made arrangements with professional snipers. Should they be successful, the ten billion will be divided up according to the contribution of those involved. I'm leaving the choosing of an assassination-oriented route in your hands."

"Okay!"

 **Timeskip**

"Karma- _kun_ , Tsuna- _kun_!" Nagisa calls, gaining both boys' attentions. "Wanna be in the same group?"

Tsuna doesn't answer, a bit stunned, while Karma nods, giving an "Okay."

"Are you gonna be alright, Karma? While we're traveling, it'll be problematic if you pick fights, won't it?" Sugino asks, nervous.

Karma pulls out a picture of him and two beaten students, "It'll be fiiine! I make sure to prevent the eyewitnesses from talking, so it won't become public knowledge."

"Oi..." Sugino leans into Nagisa, holding the picture, "Like I thought, let's not ask him to join our group and just take Tsuna."

"But I get why he's like that."

"So who do we have? Nagisa- _kun_ , Tsuna- _kun_ , Sugino, Kayano- _chan_ , and...?" Karma looks over the accounted group.

' _I didn't even say anything..._ ' Tsuna sweat-drops but doesn't object.

Who else would let him in to their group?

"I invited Okuda- _san_ to join us too!" Kayano presents the slightly nervous girl, adding to the group.

"There are [around]* six people per group, so we need one more girl, right?" Sugino rubs his nose, a light pink sprinkled on his cheeks. He laughs and turns, "Don't underestimate me. I invited someone a while ago for just this occasion." Still with a blush, he introduces another group member. "How about the class madonna, Kanzaki- _san_?"

The girl politely smiles, while Kayano "ooh"s, "No objections here!"

Tsuna glances at Kanzaki, but doesn't stare; he didn't want to be rude. He awkward stands at the side, watching his group interact. Kanzaki bows to Nagisa, causing him to blush and stutter, Kayano was talking to Sugino about the great pick, and Karma was asking about the poisons Okuda gave Korosensei the other day. He felt slightly left out, but he understood that he couldn't just be implemented into a friend group and instantly fit in as a whole. So, with a deep inhale and exhale, he waits for his group's chattering to come to an end, hand gripping his arm as he shifts on to his other foot.

Finally, Sugino steps forward to a desk, "Alriiight, it's decided! Let's figure out where we'll be going."

The group moves forward to crowd around the desks put together with a map in the center, all pulling chairs over to sit in. On two other desks there were books and pamphlets that the students could borrow and peruse through. Tsuna went and snagged four of the books, shyly bringing them to his classmates.

"Thanks, Tsuna- _kun_!" Kayano smiles at the boy, to which Tsuna returns the expression with a small hum.

"You're all such kids," Irina's voice causes Tsuna to peek up at her. "Going on this sort of trip at this point, for someone like me, who had flown all over the world-"

Maehara interrupts, not even look up, "Then stay here and look after things, Bitch- _sensei_."

"Be sure to water the flower bed!" Yada adds, turning the page.

Tsuna gives an breathy chuckle and he returns his attention to the task he had been given, ignoring Irina's shout and his other classmate's screech. He trails a finger under each word he was reading so it was easier to keep his place in the small print. He looks back up when he hears the door open and shut, finding Korosensei holding two stacks of thick books.

"There's one for each of you."

Then, Tsuna feels a heavy weight abruptly drop into his hands, knocking the book out of his hands and on to the floor. He grunts, being brought down before straightening his posture, peering down at the new item that was larger than an average textbook.

"What are these, Korosensei?" Hinano asks, her voice strained.

"School trip guidebooks." Korosensei simply answers. Tsuna looks down at the book in his hands, and on it read, "School Trip Guidebook, Kunugigaoka Junior High School, Class 3-E."

He sweat-drops, ' _I wouldn't say it's a guidebook... more like a dictionary, really._ '

"It is an illustrated guide I created last night of all the sightseeing spots, the top one hundred most popular souvenirs, and basic to advanced self-defense techniques for traveling." He holds up a small-scale model, excited, "The bonus gift is a pre-assembled papercraft model of Kinkaku-Ji*."

"Generally, Korosensei can get to Kyoto in one minute, right?" Someone asks.

"Of course. Still there is a difference between going there and going there on a trip," Korosensei explains. "I look forward to being there with everyone, to encountering good and bad thing with everyone." Korosensei presents his joy, cheeks pink, "I am happy I can travel together with you."

Tsuna smiles, feeling an amount of elation bubbling in his stomach, and he sets the large book down, bending over to pick up the fallen one off the floor. He continues to work with his group, chuckling when jokes were cracked and putting in small bits of input when he felt was required. This continues until a break was appointed, and after that recess, the putting together of the route for their sightseeing and assassination was continued. Soon, it was planned out and polished, all ready for the trip to come.

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna breaks the handful of spaghetti noodles into smaller pieces, placing them into the boiling pot of water carefully. He flicks his gaze over to the male "infant" on the table, who was looking over the letter Korosensei had given to explain in detail about the school trip. Checking over the meat balls in the pan, he expresses his curiosity, "Is there a reason you're looking over that paper? Surely, you already know everything about the trip."

"Just pondering over a decision, nothing for you to worry about, Dame-Tsuna."

"If you say so," Tsuna hums, turning back fully to the oven. After a bit of time passes, the food is done and Tsuna is serving two plates of spaghetti and meatballs and speckled slices of toast to serve as garlic bread. He sets the plates on the table, utensils and napkins already laid out. He grabs an empty cup and fills it with water, sitting down in his chair and pushing himself in. He looks at Reborn and raises his hands, the other following in the respectful thanks for the food.

" _Itadakimasu,_ " they chant in unison, clapping their hands, before grabbing their pair of chopsticks and breaking them apart. Tsuna pinches at his plate of noodles and raises them to place in his mouth, slurping quietly and licking his lips of the red sauce. He sees Reborn giving a small nod, causing him to smile. Small praise can go a long way, especially from Reborn.

Taking a sip of his water, Tsuna asks, "So, what have you been up to lately? Besides in the morning, when I get home, and the time you train me, I haven't been seeing you that often. You used to love showing up whenever you liked."

"I've been busy," Reborn answers, slightly vague. "Changes were made so that you are under my guardianship, rather than Nana's and that dumb father of yours. Seeing as you aren't living with either of them currently, and won't be seeing them for a certain amount of time," he continues, "there was no point for them to listed as the proper guardian to call, if an emergency occurred."

A warm feeling appeared in Tsuna's body, causing him to feel delighted and ecstatic. He stammers, "Re-really? You aren't... ashamed of being connected to me that closely? A-a _tutor_ is one thing, but a _guardian_..." He trails off, averting his eyes to his plate of cooling food.

"Tsuna, look at me."

The younger hesitantly moves his gaze to the hitman, who's expression was blank and unreadable. He could feel his body was tense, waiting for what Reborn was going to declare. He felt like covering his ears so he could stay ignorant to what insult the other was going to give-he didn't want to hear such mean words coming from the person he currently trusted the most.

Reborn makes sure to stare into Tsuna's eyes when stating, "Of course, I'm not ashamed of you. Yes, your grades are lower than average, and you are horribly clumsy, but that's is _not_ your fault." Tsuna feels a lump forming in his throat. "Those teachers at _Namimori_ _Chu_ didn't bother to help you understand their messy lesson plans, and taking care of clumsiness takes work. I'm willing to help you raise your grades and better your footwork, as your tutor _and_ as your guardian."

If tears were falling from Tsuna's eyes, Reborn didn't mention it.

"Thank you."

 **Timeskip**

Sugaya gives a groan, "Classes A through D are in first-class cars."

"We're the only ones in second-class," Rio sighs. "It's the same feeling as always."

Tsuna absentmindedly watches a higher class trail into the bullet train like a line of ants. He felt a little tired (and kind of hoping to be able to get a nap in during the ride to Kyoto) and not actively doing anything was not helping.

"Our school has those sorts of regulations, after all. It was explained when we first entered wasn't it?" The rude supervisor from the midterm exams grins condescendingly, holding the strap of his bag, while his students go to their appoint cars.

A window opens and two of Nagisa's bullies peek their head out, also sporting wide smiles. One had sunglasses on, while the other had a sun visor on his head and a pocky stick in his mouth. The one with the glasses continues to what the teacher said, "Those with excellent scores get priority in the use of school expenses."

"My, my, you guys really give off that poverty smell." The other adds, chomping down the biscuit covered in chocolate.

Tsuna rolls his eyes, feeling too exhausted and bored to take the words to heart. He moves the slipping strap of his bag up his shoulder and tugs at his tie, loosening it a bit. Suddenly, a figure goes quickly past him, making him turn around to see a glammed-up Irina sashaying like a runway model down a catwalk while pushing a few stray hairs behind her ear. "Good day to you, students."

"Bitch- _sensei_ ," Kimura sweat-drops, "What's with that Hollywood celebrity getup?"

Tsuna couldn't help but agree, though he wasn't too surprised that she would dress up so excessively in general. For a _school_ trip however... what was the point in looking anything but a _teacher_?

Irina chuckles, raising a hand to pull her sunglasses down her nose. "When you're an assassin it's only natural to take advantage of being a woman." Her eyes narrow and she smirks. "It's perfect for when a target invites you along on a vacation," she explains. "If he becomes disillusioned by you wearing unfashionable clothes, the chance you've been waiting for will be lost." She adds, finishing, "A good woman pays special attention to her traveling fashion."

Karasuma storms over to Irina, his anger showing in the form of a fierce scowl and evident veins. Tsuna felt shivers go down his spine, watching the normally calm man express such vehement displeasure. Karasuma growls choppy sentences, "You're too conspicuous. Change your clothes. However you look at it, those aren't the clothes of a supervising teacher."

"Don't be such a hardass, Karasuma!" Irina grins, not taking the other seriously. "I'm taking the brats on a trip to adultho-"

"Take it off. Get changed."

The blonde woman whimpers.

She scampers off to a nearby restroom, a gloomy aura surrounding her slouched body. Tsuna chuckles before yawning, raising a hand to cover his mouth while tears pricked his eyes. He listens to Karasuma ordering the students to make a line and proceed excitedly into their second-class car, doing as he was told with shuffling feet. Inside of the train, one side had four seats facing each other, while the other had six. Taking note that his group would most likely want to sit with each other, he strays away from them and falls into a seat with three other empty ones. He pulls off his bag and sets it by his feet, running a thin hand through dark locks, somehow making it look more chaotic. He leans against the wall, his head meeting the window gently as he feel the train start to depart from the station.

"I can't figure who's supposed to be the supervisor..." He could hear a student sarcastically chuckle.

Another classmate suggest, "Since she's rich and just came here to kill, I guess she's out of touch with how the masses think."

Tsuna, with a muddled mind, infers that they were talking about Irina, and doesn't bother to look, instead closing his eyes. From Tokyo to Kyoto, taking a bullet train, it takes over three hours; if Tsuna's group wanted to speak to him, they could wait until he wakes up from his nap. He breathes in through his nose for four seconds, hold it for seven, and exhales for eight counts, allowing his shoulders to roll back in a relaxed position. Not long after, darkness came to claim his conscious. In his near-unconscious state, he could hear someone sit in the seat across from his, lightly calling his name.

' _They can wait, can't they? Just talk to me later..._ '

And just like that, he was asleep.

 **POV Change***

Nagisa turns to see Kayano taking a seat in front of a limp Tsuna, the brunette holding a peaceful expression with his eyes closed and his mouth parted open slightly. His chest rose and fell in quiet, even inhales and exhales

"Tsuna- _kun_?" Kayano calls, but the other doesn't answer.

"He might be asleep," Nagisa suggests, his hand holding the strap of his bag. "He did look really tired earlier."

"Yeah, he did," Kayano hums, standing back up and leaving the brunette to sleep without disruption.

Sugino shrugs, smiling lightly, "Let him sleep. We have over three hours on here anyway, and it's not like we're gonna be going over the plan for that long. We can wait till he wakes up."

"Maybe," Karma chuckles darkly and smirks, pulling out a permanent marker out of his bag, "we should give him a few fun memories."

"I-I'm not sure you should do that, Karma- _kun_..." Nagisa gives a stiff smile.

Sugino has a sudden realization, "Come to think of it, where's Korosensei?" He looks around the train, only seeing his classmates and two of his teachers.

There's a tap at the window, causing Nagisa to turn. Sticking to the window was their third teacher, Korosensei, in his human disguise, and it takes Nagisa a second to process that his teacher was on the outside of the train, causing him to scream in disbelief. He races to the window, pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

Pressing his hand to the glass, he puts the phone to his ear. "Why are you clinging to the window, Korosensei?!"

"Well..." Korosensei also holds a phone to the side of his head, beads of sweat slipping down. "I was buying sweets at the station, so I missed the train," he explains. "I'll travel with you like this until the next station. Don't worry, I'm camouflaged, so it only looks like my clothes and luggage are clinging to the train."

' _That's completely unnatural_!' Nagisa mentally shouts, perturbed.

Eventually, Korosensei makes it inside of the car, dabbing at his sweaty face with a handkerchief. His nose is slipping down his face as he gives a long exhale. "That was tiring! Traveling so you don't stand out is certainly rough."

"Don't drag along such a huge-ass bag," Okajima puts his hand on his waist.

Hayami crosses her arms in front of her chest, "Korosensei is usually conspicuous anyway." She adds, "I mean, isn't it super bad for a state secret to stand out this much in public?" Korosensei gives an indignant shout. "And if anyone looks at that disguise up close, they'll find out that you're not human."

Sugaya, with a white cloth spread out in his lap and a sharp instrument held in his hand, lifts a round item to his mouth with his free hand and blows. Bits of shavings fly off, and he tosses the carved item to Korosensei. "Korosensei, here. First off, let's change that false nose that's always falling off."

The new nose was round and appeared to fit Korosensei's face better than the one before it, which Korosensei wasn't slow to mention. "Ooh! What an amazing fit!"

"That's 'cause I carved it to suit the curve and look of your face." Sugaya smiles, happy that the teacher likes his new nose and throwing his tool in the air, catching it easily. He adds, "Making stuff like that is my strong point, after all."

Holding her colorful cards, Kayano smiles and watches her classmates compliment Sugaya's skill in carving. "It's really interesting, Nagisa. When you're traveling, you can see somewhat unexpected sides to everyone."

"Yeah," Nagisa agrees. ' _With the travel schedule we'll have from here on out, we'll probably be able to see even more sides to everyone._ '

 **Timeskip + POV Change**

"But y'know, once we'd gotten to Kyoto, I forgot all about the assassination." Sugino lets his arms fall from their crossed position behind his head. "I mean, it's such great scenery, like a place completely unrelated to assassinations and stuff like that."

Nagisa smiles, "In reality, it's the complete opposite, Sugino." Tsuna, interested, turns his head from looking at the greenery to Nagisa. "I'd like to take a little detour. It's right near that convenience store."

The group follows the blue-haired male until they stop in front of pillars that reads, " _Formerly in the house of Iguchi Shinsuke_ ," and, " _Nakanaoka Shintaro/Sakamoto Ryoma on this very ground they they meet misfortune_." There were also signs that read, " _Official mausoleum of senior first rank Oda Nobunaga_ ," and, " _Head temple Honnou-Ji_."

Okuda leans in closer, eyes wide, "That says... Sakamoto Ryoma, doesn't it?"

Karma "ooh"s, while Tsuna tilts his head, not knowing who Sakamoto Ryoma was. He mumbles, "Who?"

"The site of the old "Omiya," where the 1867 Ryoma assassination occurred." Nagisa holds up a finger and points forward. "Plus, if we walk a little further, we'll reach Honnou-Ji. Back then its location was a bit different though." He explains more, "That's right, in 1582, Oda Nobunaga was also assassinated, in a way. Even though it's the space of a mere one kilometer or so, some incredibly big names have been assassinated here. If you include the lesser-known assassinations too, there must be too many to count."

Tsuna feels shivers go down his spine as the realization that quite a few people have died around the area they're standing in. It was also strange how Nagisa knows all of this. "This city was always at the heart of Japan... and yet it is an assassination holy ground."

Sugino intervenes before Nagisa could continue, _if_ he could, "I get it... If you put it that way, this is really the perfect assassination trip."

Tsuna nods and scratches at his cheek nervously. He looks at the pillars again before following his fleeting group.

"Next is Yasaka Shrine!" Kayano excited raises an arm.

Karma slouches, slightly groaning, "Enough already, let's rest. I want to drink Kyoto's sugary-sweet coffee."

Tsuna could help but agree that the sightseeing trip was become a little boring and that his feet were starting to hurt a bit, but he did complain. He just quietly looked around at the new views as he and his classmates stroll down streets. Eventually, they make it to a deserted space, and Tsuna feels himself tense. He felt like he had to be on guard, like something was going to happen, and his head was starting to ache.

Kayano looks around, "If you go this deep into the Gion District, there's really no signs of life."

"Yep, that's because it's only made up of shops that turn away first-time customers," Kanzaki explains, holding up a finger with a smile. "The people who come here don't aimlessly wander around, we don't have to work around them."

Tsuna couldn't help a sigh slipping past his lip, ' _That doesn't sound good_.'

"That's why it was the route I wanted. It's just right for an assassination, isn't it?"

Sugino grins, "As expected of Kanzaki- _san_ , your preparations are perfect!"

The brunette's head starts to hurt more, and he searches for anything wrong, though on one notices.

"Then I guess we'll carry out the plan here." Karma shoves his hands into his pockets, looking around.

Suddenly, a gruff voice echos in the empty area, "It really is just perfect. Now why would you walk in an area like this, where abduction is a piece of cake?"

The students whip around, except Karma who merely turns his head. Three large students, each of them ugly and intimidating, saunter over to them. They all have smirks on their face. Kayano gasps, and Tsuna squares his shoulders from his place in the front, his face set in a blank expression.

"What's up, gents? You don't seem to be here for sightseeing," Karma narrows his mercury eyes, pulling his hands out of his pockets.

The blond male grins, "All you boys have to do is leave the women here and go home-"

There's a hand in his face that stuns him then grabs into his eyes and cheeks, pushing him into a pole. Of course it's Akabane Karma.

"Karma- _san_!" Tsuna takes a step forward, eyes wide in fear.

"See, Nagisa- _kun_? If there aren't any witnesses, then there's no problem even if I fight-"

Tsuna reaches out and snags on to Karma's arm, yanking to the side to avoid a pipe that a greasy-haired guy swings. He pushes the red-head behind him, lowering and widening his stance* into one that Reborn had taught him. He didn't have time to grab his container of Dying Will Pills and take one, so he had to rely on his puny body and resolve to protect his classmates.

"Got that right," the delinquent, who tried to use a sneak-attack, gives a menacing look.

Karma's eyes are wide in shock before they slant, and he gives a low whistle, "Damn, Tsuna- _kun_. It seems you have a lot more spunk than I thought you had."

Tsuna grunts and eyeballs the taller males cautiously.

The guy huffs a laugh, "This place is really well-hidden."

Tsuna gulps. He was at a disadvantage since there were more than one of them and one had a weapon. He didn't have a chance to grab anything to defend he and his group. He opens his mouth to try and disassemble the situation when the high schooler barks, "Oi, grab the women."

"Wait!"

Everyone turns to the petite third-year.

"Oh? And what's a pipsqueak like you gonna do? Yip like a little puppy? Go on, yip, little puppy. S'not like you can stop us."

Tsuna shakily inhales and tries to steel his voice, "We can work this out. You want money? I have money, and I'll give it to you, if you leave my friends alone."

He didn't have much in his bag, but he had to hope it'd be enough. The guy flicks his head to his men, "See? All he can do is yip-"

Tsuna takes his chance and releases a punch into the male's face. Or at least that's where he meant to hit. The guy grasps at his throat, letting out a choked sound and dropping his pipe. He hacks and brings a glare to cut into Tsuna, but Tsuna only glares back, feeling heat rise in his body. The older's eyes widen but hastily returns to their position.

"Change of plans," his voice is strangled and husky, "Get the women _and_ the pipsqueak."

Kayano takes a step back, clear disbelief on her face, "Wait a... what the-"

She lets out muffled sounds of distress, causing everyone to turn to her. There was another student behind her, holding his hand over her mouth. Sugino and Nagisa try to run to her rescue.

Sugino yells, "Oi! What are you doing-"

A knee barrels into his stomach, and he falls to the ground, groaning. Nagisa takes a punch to his face, knocking him unconscious as his head hits the pavement. Tsuna moves to help but he feels a pain on his head, making him fall to his knees. Pain overwhelms his senses, and his vision blurs with darkness and stinging tears. He hears a few mores grunts and another thud before he passes out.

 **POV Change**

Kayano glares, shoulders hunched in an uncomfortable place. Her arms were bounded behind her back, a rope tied around her chest and arms. A tense Kanzaki and an unconscious Tsuna were in the same position. There were two guys leering over the back of the seat.

"Those guys were way too easy! Didn't I tell ya'?" The guy peeks back from his place in the passenger seat. "Brats who've generally got nothing but book smarts are completely helpless against strength like ours."

Kayano lets her view go to Tsuna, who was limp and slouched forward, and feels concern bubbling in her stomach.

"This is a crime, you know. Letting boys see that sort of expression..."

A sleazebag sneers, "How scandalous. We're all bored with school trips, ain't we? How 'bout we do each other a favor and have fun together?"

The other one grins, "Hey, let's go to karaoke first. Karaoke..."

"Why would you come all the way to Kyoto for karaoke?!" Kayano screeches. "You're ruining our trip!"

You don't get it, do ya'? That feeling of ruination's just fine, ain't it? I bet that girl over there knows what I'm talking about." The guy flips out his phone and pulls up a picture. ""I've seen her somewhere before." The girl always hanging around with my main woman said that, and she told me." He turns in his seat and shows the girls the screen. "This's from last year, in a Tokyo game center around summertime. It's you, right?"

The picture was of a girl with dyed rivers of wavy hair. She wore a dark purple top with a skull and a spiderweb on it, with "Love" written above, and had short shorts on. Her wrists and neck were adorned with jewelry, and her expression was blank. Kanzaki stays silent but her brows furrow as she looks down to her lap.

"I'd planned to kidnap you, so this opportunity is too good to pass up. You sure hung out a lot, huh? Who'd have thought you were a student at Kunugigaoka?" The male brings his phone to himself, flipping it shut. "But I understand, about people with good pedigrees. In some ways they to be ruined." He leans in close to Kanzaki, and she's unable to move back. "It ain't anything to be ashamed of. Screwing things up is fun. If it's method's you want, we know all the ways to bring things to ruin. From now until nightfall, the ruination- _sensei_ will teach you absolutely everything."

Kayano clenches her hands into fists.

 **POV Change**

"You-you guys! Are you alright?!" Okuda crouches down beside Nagisa and Sugino.

Nagisa presses against his cheek and turns to the frantic girl, "I'm glad that you're safe, Okuda- _san_."

"Sorry. I hid right at the start," she closes her eyes in guilt.

"They covered up the license plate number." Karma gingerly rubs the back of his head. "The car was probably stolen, and a common model you can find anywhere. Those _bastards_ are experienced in committing crimes." He brings his hand down and scowls at it. "Even if we report it, the issue won't be settle immediately. That said," It clenches into a fist, "I'd like you to let me deal with them personally."

Nagisa brings out his phone before the sound of fluttering paper brings him to turn. It was the huge book Korosensei had handed out, and a sentence catches his eye.

" _When a classmate has been kidnapped - 1243_."

"He-hey, guys. I think I got something that might help."

"What'd you find, Nagisa?" Sugino crawls over, holding a hand to his stomach as he looks down at the page Nagisa had turned to. Okuda does the same, and Karma crouches down beside them. "What to do when a classmate's been kidnapped, huh... Normally, you'd never see a guidebook take a hypothetical situation this far."

Nagisa lets out a light sardonic chuckle, "That's because Korosensei is incredibly thorough. He's written anything and everything in here." He turns to another page. "Like how to recover from the shock of seeing that the souvenirs you bought in Kyoto are sold in a Tokyo department store.

" _Don't cry!_ "

" _Do not bring back souvenirs. Bring memories and experiences instead._ "

"And how to comfort yourself when seeing couple flirting by the Kamo River makes you feel lonely."

" _Say to yourself "I am a Heian nobleman," since Heian nobles hide their courtship from the public eye, it is not unnatural at all for you to be alone here._ "

"Still..." Nagisa smiles. "Thanks to that, we've calmed down a bit. What we should do now is spelled out for us right here." He grabs his bag and stands up, holding the book. Sugino and Karma silently follow his example while Okuda nervously scrambles up. "We'll probably be fine with this. Everyone, let's going save Kayano, Kanzaki- _san_ , and Tsuna- _san_."

 **POV Change**

Ignoring the rowdy teenagers sitting around the bar, Kayano looks amusedly at Kanzaki, "You know, that picture before was a bit surprising." She muses. "So the diligent and serious Kanzaki- _san_ had a phase like that too, huh?"

"Yeah," Kanzaki looks down. "My father was really strict. He demanded that I only have a good academic background, a good job, and a good title." She sighs, body shifting. "I wanted to get away from that sort of lifestyle ruled by prestige, wanted to strip myself of the uniform that was my family's name. So I changed my appearance and went to play somewhere where no one knew me." Her eyes go to Tsuna's limp form that laid on the cold floor in front of them. "I'm a real idiot, aren't I. Thanks to my playing around, the title I received was "part of the E-as-in-End-Class." A sad smile is painted on her face. "I don't even know where I belong anymore."

"The why don't cha' become our comrade," the leader's voice cuts in. "We also live by the belief that "prestige and all that can do die!" Mess up the people who act like they're so elite... How about something like bringing them back down to everyone else's level?" He starts to name examples, "For a salaryman in a nice suit: use a woman and accuse him of molesting her. For a seemingly successful and powerful woman: kidnap her, just like this, and engrave wounds that will never disappear into both her heart and body." He brings a hand to his chest and expresses a terrifying look on his face. "We've taught them plenty of things with that sort of play. You can call of missionaries of ruination."

Kayano averts her eyes and whispers, "Awful."

The man stares down with an unreadable look. Then, abruptly, she is pinned by her throat to the couch.

"What's with looking down on us as if you're so elite?!" He growls, strangling the girl. "We're gonna drag you right down to our level."

"Leave her alone!"

Scarface turns and sees an orange glare aimed at him. Tsuna had finally woken up and was now squirming in his bindings. The leader drops the short student on the couch, leaving her coughing and gasping for air.

"Looks like little Pipsqueak's finally woken up." He kicks Tsuna's foot and turns back to the shaking females, "Listen up. You're going to keep about ten of us company from now until nightfall. When you go back to your hotel, you'll nonchalantly say, "We just had fun and did karaoke." If you do, then you two won't get hurt." He laughs darkly. "I can't say the same about your fuckboy-classmate here though." Grinning, he scrunches up his eyes, "When we return to Tokyo, let's all play together again, all while looking at commemorative photos of our fun school trip."

Kayano's eyes widen as a bead of sweat makes a trail down her face. There's a sudden creak of the door opening that seems to make the guy's grin widen.

"Ooh, there they are." He turns. "Our photographer's have arrived-"

He stops when the figure of a beaten up lackey comes into the dim light, and he freezes. Tsuna flips on to his other side, so he could see what had surprised the male. There are three silhouettes, and he could see a bit of crimson behind the out-of-station student. Said student is dropped on to the ground.

The sound of pages turning and a voice calling out causes him to relax, " _School Trip Guidebook, page 1243: What to do When a Classmate has Been Kidnapped. If you have no leads to the culprits: first we will figure out if they are locals of the area from their discussion topics, accent, ect. If they are not locals, and, moreover, wearing school uniforms, turn to page 1244_ ," He turns to said page, " _As your opponents are also likely students on a school trip, they must be a group who causes mischief while traveling_."

The figures were of Karma, Nagisa, and Sugino. A person Tsuna didn't notice at first was a hunched Okuda peeking from behind them.

"You guys!" Kayano lights up, while the delinquent scowls.

"Wh-you bastards!" Tsuna brings himself to sit up, eyes squinting from the pain emitting from the back of his head. "How did you know we were here?!"

Nagisa ignores the question and continues to read from page 1244, " _That sort of group, who lacks a home ground advantage, will not flee far after the kidnapping. They will surly look for a place nearby away from prying eyes. In such a case, turn to Appendix 134_." He goes to 134 and lifts the book up to where the high-schoolers could see a map. " _The map that_ sensei _created beforehand at Mach 20... will be a useful countermeasure against kidnappers in hiding_."

Tsuna and Kanzaki smile, though one was in amusement and the other in relief.

Sugino chuckles, "That school trip guidebook is incredible! What a perfect countermeasure against kidnapping!"

"No kidding." Karma smirks. "We really should carry those around after all." He takes a look at the shocked faces, eyes flickering over the two girl and Tsuna before returning. "So what will you do now, gents?" His eyes narrow, becoming poisonous. "Seeing as you went this far, you'll all be spending the rest of _your_ school trip in the hospital."

"Don't try and look cool, you junior high brats." The leader tuts and grins when he hears stomping and another creak. "Those are the buddies we called earlier. Now our side's got ten people." Tsuna eyes widen and he starts to feel rope burn as he struggles with the rope around his wrists. "Good little kiddies like you lot have never seen badass funks like them before. bada... badass pu-huh?!"

Instead of more followers coming in with their chins high and chest puffed out, they were hung in the air by yellow tentacles, all unconscious.

"There aren't any badass punks here. _Sensei_ ended up performing maintenance on all of them."

"Korosensei!"

"Forgive me for being late. I was doing a thorough search of the other areas, so I left this place to all of you." The teacher drops the students.

"Um... what's with that stagehand-like face covering."

Now that Tsuna calmed down, he could see a translucent veil covering Korosensei's face.

"I had to resort to violence, so I was scared that my face would be remembered as that of a violent teacher."

Tsuna could stop himself was laughing quietly. ' _"Violent teacher," huh? Sure,_ you're _violent, Korosensei_.'

"Since Nagisa- _kun_ had a copy of the guidebook with him, I was also able to get to you quickly." Copies of the book appear in the free students' hands. "All of you should take this opportunity to carry one."

"You're a teacher?!"

"Quit screwing around! All of you bastards looking down on us!"

The group of idiots run to attack Korosensei, holding glass bottles as weapons.

""Don't screw around?"" The older teens drop to the ground without a good fight. "That's my line," Korosensei growls, his eyes piercing them. "Touching my students with those filthy hands and speed equal to that of a grounded fly... don't make me laugh."

The imbecile of a leader shakily rises to his feet, whipping out a switchblade. He grunts, "So the elite even have specially prepared teachers, huh. You look down on us from your high horse too, don't you." Those were statements. "Making fun of use, thinking we're some dumbass high school-"

"We are not elites," Korosensei interrupts. "It is true that they are students from a notable school, but within its walls, they are referred to as "leftovers," and their class is the target of discrimination." He raises one tentacle. "And yet they face the _variety of things_ encountered there with a truly positive outlook. They do not drag others through the _mud_ like you do. School and status have nothing do with it. Whether a fish lives in a clear stream or a water ditch, so long as it continues swimming forward, it will grow up beautifully. Now then, my students. Let's perform some maintenance on them, by teaching their bodies the basics of school trips."

Tsuna smiles as he watches his classmate bring their guidebooks on to the delinquents' head. He lets out a breath of air, allowing his shoulders to relax. Soon, he, Kayano, and Kanzaki are released. He stands up on trembling legs, and the pain he ignored comes back with a sharp vengeance, making him to bring a hand to his head.

"Senseeeiii," Karma calls, an "innocent" look on his face. "Tsuna- _kun_ has a lovely head injury. Might wanna check that out."

"Head injury? Those hooligans! Tsuna- _kun_ , let me see."

Tsuna looks up with wide eyes, "Ah! Well, I-I'm fine, really!"

"I'll have none of that!"

Tsuna sighs and lets his teacher look at the back of his head, gently combing through his hair. He hears him heave a sigh in relief.

"It's nothing serious, you'll just have a nasty bump and a bit of pain."

Tsuna slowly nods and steps away from the creature. He discretely pulls down his sleeves to cover his wrist covered in friction burns.

' _I'll be fine, it's nothing too bad. Not like a bit of rope burn hurt anyone anyway, right?_ '

"Did something happen, Kanzaki- _san_?"

The girl turns to her teacher, "Huh?"

"You ended up suffering a terrible calamity so it wouldn't be all that strange for you to be shaken up, and yet," Korosensei continues, "somehow, it's the exact opposite... from your expression, it's as if a weight has been lifted."

Tsuna gives a smile and a nod to Nagisa as he takes back his abandoned bag, slipping it on to his shoulder.

"Not really, Korosensei. Thank you," Kanzaki gratefully smiles, eyes closed.

Korosensei blushes but opens his guidebook, "It was nothing. Nurufufufufu, well then, how about we continue our trip?"

 **Timeskip**

Tsunayoshi runs a hand through his slightly damp locks of chocolate hair. He and the others had been able to bathe in the bathhouse and were now in the game corner. Luckily for him, he had gotten in and out quickly before anyone could see his back; that would have been quite the story to tell.

'Woah! How in the world are you dodging all of them?!" Sugino has a comical expression as they watch Kanzaki masterfully play the arcade game. "You're moving like a pro, all while gracefully smiling!"

Kanzaki smiles bashfully, "You're embarrassing me."

"I never would have expected that Kanzaki- _san_ would be so good at a game like this," Okuda muses, looking in awe.

"I'd kept silent about it." Kanzaki looks at her high score. "Even though I can play, such things are only frowned upon in an elite school like our school." Kayano looks on in understanding. "But maybe I've been worrying too much about what those around me think." The ravenette lists on, "Clothes, hobbies, status... I'd grown used to running and getting swept away by the crowd, so I had no confidence in myself." She look down with a small sad smile. "What Korosensei said made me realize that what's important is inwardly looking forward and trying hard."

Tsuna smiles and turns to watch his other male classmates playing ping-pong. He couldn't help but chuckle when he sees a ball accidentally hit Takebayashi's glasses, causing Mimura to apologetically grin and for Isogai to laugh. He watches as Mimura call over to Karasuma, who was holding papers and reports, to come play with them. He is slightly surprised to see the cool male smile and agree. Deciding he doesn't want to see the brown-haired male get beaten by his other teacher, Tsuna turns and follows Nagisa, Sugino, and Okajima, seeing as how they were going to walk around the inn.

"Still this inn must be pretty profitable," Okajima continues, slipping his hands into his sleeves. "the boys' and girls' sides each have a bedroom and common room, and apparently we're the only class who doesn't have private rooms."

Tsuna hums, while Nagisa supplies, "It's livelier that way." Suddenly, he stops and looks down a hallway. "Nakamura- _san_ , what are you guys doing?"

"Shh!" Tsuna peers down the hallway, and sure enough, Nakamura was sneakily standing beside the mens' bath, along with Fuwa. "Exactly what it looks like." She grins. "We're peeping."

Okajima looks incredulously at the blonde, squeaking, "Peeping?! Isn't that the boys' job?"

Tsuna side-glances the male, taking a small step away from him.

"It's not a job at all," Nagisa mumbles.

Nakamura pulls on the curtain, her grin seemingly widening, "Can you still say that, even after seeing this?"

Inside of the room, Korosensei's clothing was neatly folded or hung up on a hanger. Tsuna didn't really understand what was so interesting about it.

' _It's... just some clothing. Am I... missing something here?_ '

"If these clothes are hanging here," Nakamura brings a hand to hold her chin, "then their owner is in the bath. You get what I'm saying, right?"

' _No, I don't_.'

"Right now, we'll be able to see it. The body beneath Korosensei's clothes."

' _Oh_.' Tsuna squirms. ' _Ooohhh_.'

The long-haired female storms right in, and Nagisa, Okajima, and (a reluctant and uncomfortable) Tsunayoshi follow her nervously. "Are there only tentacles from the neck down?" She ponders aloud. "Or is there a torso in there? It'll even put us at an advantage in assassinating him."

"I can't believe that such unsexy peeping exists in this world..." Okajima whispers, almost like he was in a strange version of disbelief.

Nakamura cracks open the door, peeking through in excitement, before she screeches, "What are you, a girl?!"

Korosensei scrubs at one of his tentacles that emerged from the bath full of bubbles. He looks up when Nakamura yells, "Oh my, hello everyone."

Nakamura's mouth is wide open, her eyes the same.

Okajima was in the same state.

Fuwa looks a little shocked.

"Why the heck are you in a bubble bath?" Sugino places his hands on his waist, obviously confused.

"Didn't they say," Nagisa inquires, sweat-dropping, "that bath additives aren't allowed?"

Tsuna just covers his face with his hands, groaning quietly.

Korosensei explains, "This is sensei's mucus. It bubbles up and removes microscopic particles of dirt."

"That body is really convenient!"

"But you're too naive. We are blocking the exit," Nakamura shakily laughs, her grin returning. She brings out an anti-sensei knife, raising it, "When you get out of the bathtub, you'll definitely have to pass by us. Even if we can't kill you, we'll be able to see your naked body."

Korosensei, not too bothered by her words, stands up, discreetly opening the window. However, instead of seeing a strange, mutated, naked body, a rectangular block of dripping jell was covering it. "That cannot be allowed."

"What is that, jellied soup?!"

Korosensei quickly jumps outs of the window, Nagisa mumbling, "And then he goes and escapes through the window..."

"Nakamura... this peeping was fruitless," Okajima turns to the blonde female.

"We've learned all sorts of things about everyone on this trip but..."

"Yeah, we're not any closer to knowing about Korosensei's true form."

"Might as well go hang out in the common room."

Tsuna groans again.

 **Timeskip**

Tsuna sits off to the side of the room, a small blush on his face and the hope that everyone ignores his existence. His male classmates sit in a circle around a piece of paper. The paper was titled, "Girl you're interested in RANKING," and had female classmate (along with a crude drawing of their face) with tally mark beside them.

"So Kanzaki- _san_ 's in first place after all."

"Well, there's really no one who'd dislike her."

Maehara grins teasingly, "So? How'd it go, Sugino? Since you managed to get her into your group."

"Well..." Sugino blushes, sheepishly closing his eyes. He brings his arms up, crossing them behind his head, "We ran into all sorts of trouble, we so there was hardly any time to with her."

"Ah, sounds like you had it rough."

Tsuna looks down at his wrist, ' _Yeah, it wasn't what I'd call fun..._ '

The door to their room opens, and Karma walks in, taking a sip of a canned drink. He looks down at the paper before he states, "Ooh, looks like you guys are doing something interesting."

Isogai smiles, "Nice time, Karma."

"Are you interested in any of the girls in our class?" Kimura asks as Karma sits down, setting his drink beside him.

Maehara adds in, "Everyone's said theirs, so you're not getting out of it."

' _Good, they completely forgot about me_ ,' Tsuna sighs in relief, slumping against the wall. His eyes slightly droop as he listen to Karma answer.

"Hmm... Okuda- _san_ , I guess."

"That's unexpected, why?"

Karma grins, slipping his hands into his sleeves, "She seems like she'd be able to cook up shady medicines, chloroform, and stuff like that, so I'd have an even wider variety of pranks to choose from."

"I definitely don't wanna let you two hook up," Maehara scrunches his nose.

Tsuna mumbles, "Why am I not surprised?"

Isogai holds a finger up to his face and the paper in his other hand, "Guys, these voting results are our little secret. I mean, most of us wouldn't want them getting out." He holds a natural smile. "So as far as the girls and _sensei_ are concerned, we'll definitely-"

He abruptly stops, staring out the window. Tsuna tiredly turns and looks out to see Korosensei sticking to the window, dressed and holding a notebook. He quickly scribbles down something and leaves.

"He jotted it down and ran! Kill 'im!" Maehara screeches.

Tsuna watches, now wide awake, as most of males classmate run out, carrying knifes. He hesitantly stands up from his spot on the floor and goes to slowly follow them. However, he is stopped by Nagisa and Karma.

"You didn't vote on anyone, did you, Tsuna- _kun_?" Nagisa looks at Tsuna, causing the short male to freeze but not turn back completely.

Tsuna peeks back, only moving his head. He blinks owlishly.

"Oh?" Karma smirks. "Care to share, Tsuna- _kun_?"

It was like an eruption of red exploded on his face before Tsuna rushes out of the room, leaving the two chuckling (or in Karma's case, snickering). He shuffles down the hallway, the sounds of his classmates' voices leading faintly. He eventually finds the backs of the males, but strangely hears some of his female classmates' voices.

"There he is!"

Korosensei nervously shouts, "Oh crap, it's a pincer attack from both sides!"

Tsuna lightly laughs at the boisterous behavior of his class and wonders over to an open window. He studies the glow of the moon, thinking about his time in E-Class.

' _It's been... different. Not exactly what I'm used to, but since when was my life normal? Especially when Reborn showed up and everything that happened after_.' He thinks back to that afternoon, back to everything that was said. He shakes his head with a sad smile. ' _Doesn't really matter anymore. I'm here, not there. I'm with E-Class, not with them. I'm not in Namimori anymore_.' His smile turns bright, ' _And I don't think I mind. I'll make the most of it until next March_.'

It was then that he sets his new resolve.

* * *

 **29.2 pages · 9843 words**

* * *

 **January 25, 2020**

* * *

 **Notes:**

* So I pretty much copied the scenario with Nagisa but changed it up a bit. I added in Reborn; instead of a knife, I went with a gun, because it seemed to fit a bit more than a knife, idk why. I hope you don't mind.

* There isn't an "are" in the translation, but it doesn't sound correct without it, so I put it in brackets.

* So including Tsuna, there is (funnily) 27 students in E Class at the moment. There are 4 groups, and 27 cannot be divide by 4 and evenly equal a whole number. That's the same problem for 26 students, the amount before Tsuna joined the class, so two groups had 7, while the other two had 6. Now, with Tsuna, there are 3 groups of seven, and 1 of six. Just to clear up any confusion.

* Kinkaku-Ji, or Golden Pavilion, is a Zen Buddhist temple that gets a lot of attention.

* Betcha didn't see that comin'! Lol, this is mostly a third-omniscient POV change to where it's kinda everyone perspective, from a third-limited where it was just Tsuna's perspective and thoughts.

* Just in case, we're back to Tsuna's perspective, third-limited.

* Probably wrong, I've never fought or took lessons in my entire life.

* * *

Happy New Year!

Holy shit. I didn't mean for this to get that long. It just happened, I don't even know how. I can say for certain, on this day, that this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I was going to have this moment but decided to cut it out and I might make it into a special or something.

Like I have that scene, but I also wanna do a small Q&A to clear some things up, such as why the "better" brother wasn't chosen to become decimo. I've realized that it's a huge gap in the story at the moment, and have had two people ask about it (to which I answered). If you wanna do the Q&A and want the special scene, let me know by commenting and stuff.

I don't really have much to say. It's like I think of all sorts of things I should bring up in these notes but when I actually get to them, I forget completely. I imagine that I'm not the only one lol.

Anyway, please leave a comment/review on your way out; they keep me motivated to write more for you guys.

I only have one question:

What is better: Hamilton: the American Musical or K-Pop.

Asking for a friend, literally.

Love you guys! Bye!


	15. SpecialQ&A

An hour passes and the groups were playing with cards and board games or excitedly conversing about the trip they were taking. A bit of movement catches Nagisa's eye, and he turns to see Tsunayoshi rubbing at his eyes. The brunette, with confused and bleary eyes, casts his view around the train, slowly remembering where he was.

He mumbles softly, "Oh, yeah... the trip."

He yawns, bringing a hand to his mouth to cover it, and stretches, slightly resembling a cat lethargically arising from a long snooze. Apparently, Nagisa wasn't the only one who thought so, as Kayano quickly comments, giggling, "Tsuna- _kun_ , you look just like a cat."

Tsuna jumps, not expecting to hear someone's voice, and once he realizes what Kayano had said, a small blush erupts on his cheeks. "U-um..." He weakly shrugs, not knowing what to say.

"You made him embarrassed," Karma snickers, looking down at hiscards. "And over a simple comment at that. You so easy to mess with, Tsuna- _kun_."

Tsuna becomes sheepish, humorlessly huffing a laugh and running a hand through disheveled locks.

Sugino leans forward, so he could see Tsuna from his spot by the window, and asks, "Hey, you wanna play? We can deal you in."

He waves the box that the cards came in around in the air, showing the other male what they were playing. In big yellow letters, the box read " _UNO_."

"I've never played," Tsuna admits.

"I'm sure we could teach you, Tsuna- _kun_ ," Kanzaki smiles.

Kayano nods enthusiastically, "Yeah! It's not too hard of a game to understand!"

"Okay..." Tsuna moves to the seat closer to the table so he could reach easier. He takes the hand of cards that were dealt out for him, taking in the numbers and colors. Kayano and Sugino quickly explain how to play, Nagisa and Kanzaki cutting in at different points when their words got jumbled and confusing. After Tsuna mostly understands all of the rules, the game is continued.*

Karma places down a yellow four on top of another yellow card, leaving him with two cards now as Nagisa takes his turn. He plays a yellow card of his own, and Sugino does the same with a three. Okuda changes the color to a blue with another three. Karma jumps in with a smug " _Uno_ ," playing a blue three of his own with a smirk, while Kayano groans and looks down at her cards.

"Does anyone have anything to keep him from winning?"

Nagisa shakes his head as he puts down a blue five, "I don't have anything. This hand isn't exactly the best..."

"We could stack, if..." Sugino looks up at the girls and to Tsuna, hesitantly fingering the edge of a card.

"I have a plus-two, but..." Okuda comments shyly, "we don't know his card."

Kayano whines, "She's right! Knowing Karma- _kun_ , he'd always have a plan to win!"

Karma chuckles, "I'm right here, y'know."

"Maybe we could keep him from playing, wi-with a reverse?" Tsuna supplies softly, not completely sure of the game yet.

"Do you have one you can play, Tsuna- _kun_? If not, I do," Kanzaki asks, to which Tsuna nods.

Kayano cheers, eyes shining, "Nice idea, Tsuna- _kun_!"

Sugino plays a normal card, and the process repeats until it is Tsuna's turn. He pulls blue reverse out of his fanned cards and puts it on the stack of played cards.

"Okay, we should probably change the color now. What color do you think he has?"

"I'm not sure. He had to draw a few when it was green."

"You're all conspiring against me," Karma presses a hand to his chest, faking a hurt tone. "Is this even allowed?"

"Shush, Karma- _kun_!" Kayano quiets the red-head, grinning. "We're trying to win."

"This is definitely not allowed."

Each student plays a card from his or her hand, all until Nagisa.

"I have a wild but what color...?"

Sugino hesitantly suggests, "Green?"

"He might've gotten a green card at some point," Kayano points out, glaring at Karma's single card.

Karma chuckles, "The potential turning point."

"May-maybe we should try yellow again?" Okuda shyly explains, "He easily went with the last color change..."

"It seems that he either had two yellow cards or two blue cards when he had three," Kanzaki ponders aloud. "Perhaps we should go with red or green?"

"I'd go with green," Tsuna abruptly cuts it before cowering under his classmates' gaze. "Re-red is kinda his ca-calling card, if-if that makes sense!"

Sugino hums, "Hm, that does kinda make sense. Red's just his color-his hair and everything."

Nagisa places the wild card on the stack of played cards, "Then, I guess, I say green."

Everyone looks at the quiet devil anxiously, seconds going by in suspense. Then, Karma starts chuckling.

"It seems I've been figured out."

Sighs of relief escape mouths.

Sugino laughs, starting a chant, "Draw cards!"

Kayano joins in excitedly, seeming to be bouncing in her seat, while Okuda quiet chants.

"Good going, Tsuna- _kun_ ," Nagisa smiles at Tsuna, to which the brunette reciprocates

"I'm just glad I was right."

* * *

 **2.6 pages · 858 words**

* * *

 **February 14 (12:48 am), 2020**

* * *

 **Notes:**

* So I'm basing this off how my older brother, his girlfriend, my younger brother, and I play. It's probably a bit different than how you may play, but I'd say it's just as fun. Sorry if anything I put bothers you; I just wanted a small bit for Tsuna to bond with the others. The order, going right, is Karma, Nagisa, Sugino, Okuda, Kayano, Kanzaki, and Tsuna.

* * *

Happy Valentines Day! I hope you have a great Valentine's Day, and if you don't have a significant other, have a happy Single's Awareness Day (15th)!

On to the questions!

* * *

 **From AO3:**

 _Do Tsuna and Ieyasu get along?_

As shown in the prologue, Ieyasu has shown that he cares for Tsuna, and so does Tsuna. It's just that Tsuna was really hurt when he overheard the others so he was sightly angry at Ieyasu (he doesn't know that Ieyasu didn't mean to "take" his guardians; he's become distrustful of anyone beside Reborn and most of the characters from AssClass.

 _Are G, Asari, and Giotto's other guardians around?_

Gonna be honest, I'm terrible at planning and I just do without thinking. As of now, as I'm answering this, I do not plan having Giotto's guardians around.

 _Will Tsuna ever learn how to swim?_

I imagine that he will (somewhat at least) during the pool scene, around "Terasaka's Time".

 _How will Reborn take Tsuna's rope burns around his wrists?_

You will have to find out in the next chapter!

 _How will Tsuna's old guardians react to meeting Tsuna's new guardians?_

While I have thought about this, I have no definitive answer. I'm honestly terrible at writing fanfiction because I don't plan out the important parts; I just write and hope for the best (rip). I imagine that they will feel regretful, as they do in the interludes, but will understand that it was due to their behavior and how they treated him.

* * *

 **From :**

 _Who are going to be the new guardians of Tsuna?_

I have pondered over this question, and I have a list of potential characters to use, but I don't have a set answer.

 _Will he recover his Vongola ring? Will he make his own organization to protect the civilians like Giotto? Will he finally use his Hyper mode at will?_

So, as I said, I haven't planned this out as good as I should have. So the only answer I have for you is "We'll see!" Sorry if you're disappointed.

 _Will Tsuna recover completely his resolution?_

Yes, as he grows in the story (hopefully I can portray his growth well in the story), he will realize what he fights to protect.

 _Are we going to see Tsuna bonds with the students from Class E grow?_

If portrayed properly, you should.

 _Will there be romance for Tsuna?_

There will not be a full-on relationship in the story, only hints.

 _Are all of Tsuna's guardians going to be coming out of Class E or are some going to be making appearances from KHR as well?_

I can tell you that not all Tsuna's guardians are going to come from Class E but not all are going to come from KHR either. I have a plan, and it'd be pretty obvious if I posted a certain interlude, but that will have to wait to be discovered.

 _Why does this story take a long time to update?_

I apologize for my slow updating, I'm just a terrible writer who can properly schedule out when to write. I just write until I finish a chapter and I try to make it monthly. Please be patient with me!

 _Will Class E find out about Tsuna's mafia connections? If so, then when and will anyone be joining his Family? Who will be his guardians?_

Class E will most likely find out about Tsuna's connections, I just haven't decided when exactly. As I said earlier, I do not know who will be his new guardians, but I'm sure some will be coming from AssClass.

 _What flame types does Class E have?_

Hmmm, that's a good question! I'm not gonna do a list (mostly because I'm short on time-it's 11:38 pm at the moment, I have school tomorrow, and I have homework to do aaaaahhh, I'm sorry!), but it's certainly something to think about, especially because of the whole future guardians things.

* * *

 **From Wattpad:**

 _Will Tsuna use his flames in the future?_

Most likely.

 _Will Karma discover Tsuna's history?_

Most likely.

 _What is keeping Reborn busy?_

You'll see ;). Joking-I have planned to keep Reborn busy with Vongola and persuade why Tsuna needs new guardians.

 _Why would Reborn make Lambo be Tsuna's friend when it meant that he had to put up with him?_

He was genuinely attempting to get powerful guardians for Tsuna, but there has to be a strong bond among a Family. Lambo is, in fact, still a child, so he takes things for granted (which you will be introduced more when I write and post his interlude). By the time he realized there wasn't a connection, Lambo was already implemented into the Sawada household.

 _Will Reborn ever show up to the school one day and follow Tsuna around?_

For sure, I have two potential chapters/episodes of when, I just need to decide.

 _Will there be romance between Reborn and Tsuna?_

No, as I said before, I only want the relationship between the two characters to be one of father and child.

 _Will this be rewritten or is it being abandoned?_

Lol, do I not post enough to make this seem abandoned? There will most likely be chapters that I want to rewrite, but I'm not sure that I will rewrite the whole fanfic. I do not plan on abandoning this fanfic as of now.

 _What does Reborn think of Tsuna?_

We had a little insight of what Reborn thinks of Tsuna during his apology, but to go into more detail, he sees Tsuna as a light in the dark world known as the mafia. He believes that there will be changes, good or bad, within mafia due to this, and will continue to be by his side to advise him. He sees Tsuna like a son almost, as he helps his grow as a person and as a mafia boss.

 _Will Tsuna develop romantic feelings/relationships with any of the characters?_

As I said before, there will be no obvious relationship between Tsuna and another character, only hints. It seems none of you asked the right question: who will Tsuna end up with lol. I'll give you all a freebie.

Due to popular demand, in A New Change, there will be hints of Kar27/Karma X Tsuna within. It will be an interesting relationship (mostly a friendship) to go into, especially with the different personalities.

 _Is there ever a chance for a rewrite of this story?_

Yes, of course.

 _What are Tsuna's guardian and co. doing?_

Hmmm, I wonder...

 _How will the AssClass characters act when they find out Tsuna's history?_

The will probably act pretty surprised and maybe a little scared at first. I mean, look at Tsuna; how could he be the head of the strongest mafia syndicate? We all know that you can never judge a person by their appearance. In the end, they will most likely accept Tsuna, because they all have their own faults that they can't help.

 _How will Tsuna act when the AssClass characters find out about his history?_

Tsuna will probably act protective and reluctant to explain. He doesn't want people, civilians in particular, to be caught up in a dark world that they can never truly escape from.

 _Will any assassins/hitmen attempt to kill Tsuna?_

I didn't really think about that lol. We'll see!

How will the Asano Gakuho react if he finds out?

He would probably attempt to blackmail him (maybe), I'm not sure lol.

 _Is there going to be a situation where Tsuna will have to team up wit his former family to save the AC or vice versa?_

I've thought about the former guardians coming into the story again, and they most likely will. I've thought about them coming into play around the end, when Korosensei is stuck at the old school building and stuff. We'll see!

 _Is Tsuna really going to forgive his former guardians for what they've done?_

I believe that Tsuna is pretty understanding and accepting. However, if you were hurt by those who you considered to be close friends, you wouldn't be quick to forgive them. Tsuna will most likely understand that they didn't truly want to be his friends, but it will take time and effort for him to forgive them, and even then, he wouldn't forget.

 _Will Tsuna tell Class E what happened?_

It will most likely come up in the future.

 _Will Sawada Nana visit Tsuna?_

I do not believe she will.

 _Does Tsuna want to see his twin again?_

At the moment, Tsuna probably doesn't want to see anyone from Namimori, including his brother.

 _What is my (author) favorite food?_

So kind to think of me! My favorite food is spaghetti, thank you for asking!

* * *

 **For the big question:**

 _Is Tsuna still the Decimo candidate? If so, why is it not the "better" twin?_

Tsuna is indeed still the Decimo candidate. Unlike a lot of the other twin fics, I decided to go with a sacrificial twist of some sort. In my fic, Iemitsu didn't want the twin, Ieyasu, to be involved with the mafia (probably why he had Timoteo seal Tsuna and why he stayed away from his family most of the time and only visited them a few times in total in the series), so he selfishly pushed the suggestion of Tsuna being the main candidate while Ieyasu is a fall-back in case Tsuna perishes.

Iemitsu didn't want Ieyasu to have a ruined chance of having a great life because of how smart, handsome, amazing, blah, blah, blah he is, while Tsuna, in his eyes, is useless, dumb, blah, blah, blah and doesn't have that same chance as Ieyasu.

This is why Ieyasu isn't the main candidate. Hopefully it makes sense, and if it doesn't, feel free to ask questions!

* * *

Anyway, don't be surprised if there isn't another update this month; I've been busy with school and I have some choir stuff coming up. I'm so sorry if that's the case! Have a great day!


	16. Stay Safe, Please!--Edited (March 15)

Hey, guys! I just felt like I should say something about everything that's happening, more specifically Coronavirus. I don't really know why I feel I need to talk about it, but I'm sure it has something to do with my school (and the rest of the schools in my state) facing closure next week. I live in Arkansas (america, i am confusion), and there are six confirmed cases of Corona, one being in Pine Bluff, which isn't too-too far from where I live (around over an hour away).

Today (Thursday, March 12), my older brother came home from college and is going to taking his classes online for the rest of the semester. I already knew this was going to happen, or had a general idea of it, because of my teacher, but it's still strange to see him on a Thursday rather than a Friday for the weekend. What he said was pretty spot on, in my opinion: it's so surreal. Honestly, despite myself knowing I shouldn't panic, I can't help but feel a bit of dread in the pit of my stomach.

Public schools in Arkansas could face closure during the week before Spring Break (oof, safe travels, guys), which is a good thing. In Japan, they closed down schools for like two weeks, and they saw a decline of cases, and while Arkansas doesn't have many cases of the virus, it could help keep it that way if we miss that week. It's terrible that everyone has to worry about Corona, especially over Spring Break when so many families are going to travel.

I ask that you guys practice good habits, such as washing your hands frequently, keeping your hands away from your mouth and stuff, and make sure to cover your mouth or nose when you sneeze or cough. It can help decline the spread of germs (as if you guys don't already know that, you're so smart), which is definitely a good thing.

On a good note, if I do get next week off, then I will have two weeks to work on the next chapter (I haven't even started, shame on me!) and spend with my family. Honestly, I'm sure everything will be helped eventually, and that it will be fine. Just make sure you buy toilet paper while you still can.

Anyway, I have an instagram you guys could follow. I mostly post pictures of my cat Autumn, though I do have to say that they aren't always the best quality (not a pro photographer here), but he is cute.

Instagram: iamlowkeycrying

(Em M)

My bio is "i'm sorry. i have to tell you i don't know"

Here, you can get a bit more into my personal life a bit, and maybe we can become friends! No nudes though, please.

Have a safe Spring Break, and please practice good habits!

 **Edit:** _so I just got word that my school is closed from tomorrow until the 30. I should be writing among the two weeks I have now, and hopefully posting a new chapter soon. Sorry for the wait!_


	17. Oof

I am officially the worst author ever.

So uh I've barely started the next chapter. I know I've had so much time to do it, but the bnha fandom has caught me. I have been snatched. I got this idea from listening to the music from Steven Universe. I've barely watched any of it, but I listened to a lot of the songs, one of them being "Familiar." I got inspired, and now I'm caught. I really need to stop trying to write so many things jeez.

To be honest, I'm having a bit more fun writing that reader insert, which I'm calling "Gladiolus," than writing A New Change. The thing is, I have so many things to improve on, such as character development and better interactions with other characters. I am most definitely not the best author, and A New Change is like my first baby, my first actual fanfiction that people are really interested in. Yes, I did write male-reader-insert-one-shots with Hetalia, but those weren't part of a series. The one series I did start, I eventually lost interest in.

I know I'm giving excuses, and I feel like it should be known that I'm unfortunately a bit less interested in my own fanfiction. I know, I have the right to stop writing it, especially if I don't find joy in doing so, but I do want to finish it, I do want to write it. I feel like I didn't plan out A New Change properly, and that's why I feel this way.

I might take some more time off, a short hiatus?, to plan it out properly, and to rewrite chapters I don't particularly like at the moment. There is so many problems with A New Change, and some I can't just ignore.

I don't know, honestly. I think being out of school had made me out of schedule, and strangely, I kind of miss being in school. Yeah, all the assignments and classes may suck, but being around people is important, especially if it's your friends. Doing the same thing everyday gets repetitive and boring, and I just miss being with my friends, talking about whatever during lunch. I might not even have my final choir concert this year, which is kind of upsetting. I just miss being around people, other than my family.

Ah I'm complaining, sorry. Basically, I don't think I will be able to get a chapter out for this month, and I'm thinking about going on a hiatus, to at least finish my new reader-insert (I'll leave a little summary to see if any of you are interested). Thank you guys again, for reading and commenting, and just being so, so supportive. I hope you somehow understand all my rambling, and that you won't be angry with me.

Thank you.

Gladiolus Summary:

After their father begins to become weak, (Name) sets out on a trip to the Capital of Kioku Kingdom, where there once lived a kind heiress, in search for a good job. During their stay in the Capital, they capture the attention of an aloof man, as well as two of his friends. They claim that (Name) reminds them of the kind heiress, who was strangely named (M/n), just like (Name)'s mother. They all have their own backgrounds, but what happens when they all confess their love?

I use they/them pronoun, the reader is meant to be gender-neutral.

Bakugo Katsuki X Reader, Todoroki Shouto X Reader, Midoriya Izuku X Reader, ? X Reader

There are going to be four different endings.

Includes romance, hurt/comfort, angst, fluff, and other things.

Slight warning for mentioning abuse (mostly Todoroki), as well as minor character death.

 **Edit: Thank you all so much for the nice comments. Honestly, they made me tear up. I love you guys!** **❤️❤️❤️**


	18. Hiatus & Tumblr

Hey! So uh, you've probably already noticed that I put "Hiatus" in the title, in fact, at least a few days ago (I don't remember when). I'm updating to give a little more about that, and to share the news of my tumblr, which I'm dedicating to my fic and news about my fics.

Starting with hiatus, I don't know how long it's gonna be for. I can't give a set date, and honestly, that annoys me. I'm pissed off at myself for going on another hiatus not too long after my last one; what can you do though? Within this hiatus, I'm going to try and plan this story out more, while working on other stories, and, for now, my classwork (which I've been hardcore procrastinating on-please help aaaaaahhhhhh). Please be patient with me during this time, and I'll try and do my part. Thank you!

Moving to my tumblr, it would make more sense to make a social media account instead, right? However, on all my social media accounts, there is at least one family member following me. While I love writing for you guys, it'd be kinda embarrassing for any of my family members to read what I write; they aren't my target audience anyway. So, to remedy posting tons of author notes on this fic, I'm keeping a tumblr to share any news or updates about this story and other stories. I've cleaned it up of all my other things that I don't want on there, and now I believe it's ready to be shared with you guys.

I'm 'iamlowkeycrying" (Crappy Author at Your Service), so please at least check up on there to see if there's any updates. I'll try to make the titles pretty easy to tell what's a story and what's an update. Thank you!

Futhermore, please stay safe! Please don't be one of those idiots who are not social distancing; that's incredibly selfish-you're not the only affected, think about the people who have to work! I love each and everyone of you! See ya'!


End file.
